We Are A Dying Breed ON HIATUS TILL CHAPTERS ARE SORTED
by calatheil
Summary: Eruanna is a soldier, a defender of the great Narian empire with a task to ensure her peoples survival by any means. Alas when you live off blood and enjoy torturing others for a living, its hard to make friends, let alone trust those your supposed to be helping, to make things worse, her childhood sweetheart is coming along for the ride. (Tenth walker Legolas/OC) AU
1. Chapter 1

**We Are A Dying Breed**

Contains some scenes of torture and self harm

* * *

_We are a dying breed. Our lands are far away. Magic and mystery were once our friends but we have left them for the sword. Look at our eyes. Do you see how they change as we do? Do you know the power of forever as we do? Can you send us home to the lands that bore us, our poor war-torn home? Can you heal our scars and bring back our families or will you banish us? Us who fight against Eru and Melkor. Us who have toiled long under sun and shade. Us who have forsaken all emotion to hide our scars. Can you rid us of our scars? Or will you frown upon us as a dying flame as all others do. Will you call us hateful and cruel? Will you run from us when you see our fangs, our wings or our changing form? Middle Earth is not our home. We have been sent to it from our beloved Termoree to face crimes of betrayal against the one who made us, who tore our lives apart. We are the broken race, the dying kind. Will you hear our story? Or will you turn away._

She sighed; the cold dark seeping through the cracks was penetrating her soul. The sound of her screams still echoed round the cold cell in which she was held. Damn Glorfindel and all the elves of Rivendell, if he had not said the words "I bet" she would not be here in the darkest place in Middle Earth, in the hardest place to get out of: the tower of Barad Dur. The sound of footfall echoed against the dank tunnels, an Orc guard, whom she did not know the name of, glared in through the bars, before unlocking it. Eruanna shrank against the damp wall.

"Come on my pretty, the boss wants to question you, again" the Orc cooed, grabbing her wrist, he dragged her down the winding passage she had become familiar with over the last year as her mind went back to Glorfindel's bet.

The sun was high in the clear blue of the sky when the scouting party returned. Glorfindel had dismounted his horse wearily and gone to report to Elrond. Eruanna turned her gaze back to the target, engrossed in her training. She raised the bow and tried to aim it towards the target. The arrow missed and embedded itself in the tree nearby. She tried again, frustrated that she could not learn to shoot.

"If you held the bow vertically instead of how you're holding it now you will be able to pull the sting back further and find your aim, not to mention it will lessen the damage to your hands," Glorfindel called out from the top of the steps.

She sighed in irritation, what did he know about archery?

"Here," he said, turning the bow the right way round and helping her position it. She drew back the arrow and released it but still missed.

"Clearly you are not as knowledgeable of this as you would like to believe," Eruanna remarked.

"I know how to use a bow. I have killed many an Orc in my time with a bow. Why I bet you could not even kill one," he retorted.

"I could kill every Orc in Mordor," Eruanna muttered coldly, feeling her pride shrink inside her.

"I bet you couldn't even kill fifteen," he taunted.

"Really? I think I will have to prove you wrong," she snapped. "Fetch me a horse," she demanded of the young squire nearby.

It dawned on Glorfindel then that he had gone too far. "Eruanna, I do not doubt your skill in battle, you need not prove it," he said backtracking rapidly.

"You have insulted my honor, I must put it right," she answered simply stalking off to find where the squire had gotten to.

For days she had ridden over hills and fields heading east towards the darkening skyline. She had found the concealed entrance to the tunnels under the black gate and had slipped through with ease. Long ago when the enemy of all people had built the black gate, her people had built ways into Mordor to escape should their battles with mordor go ill. It was easy to find Orcs for it seemed they were growing in numbers in these tunnels and she dispatched the first five with ease, unsheathing her long sword and beheading two in one fast swing. Another ran towards her, at the last moment she dodged it and brought her blade across his back. She kicked one Orc across the passage and he went flying back, whether because of shock or a broken neck he just stayed where he had fallen. The last Orc was tall and sported a Gondorian sword, evidently won in a skirmish, he swung for her head but with a single move she dropped to her knees and pushed her sword up inside his rib cage.

Then an alarm was sounded and she found herself facing a small army. "Come on then I don't bite...hard," Eruanna teased. They had thrown themselves at her and she had fought with all her might but her body was tired from the long days traveling and was soon overpowered. She had been thrown in a dungeon and left there for the rats.

The Orc stopped, opened the slimy green door which she knew as the mouth of torment and two other Orcs grabbed her. Eruanna screamed in defiance, snarling at one of the laughing Orcs who abruptly stopped his cackle. Smirking she felt the cold, harsh irons clamp on her wrists and ankles. Then the Orcs began to sing in their foul tongue but Eruanna knew what it meant, closing her eyes she prayed to all the Valar, Elves, Men and Dwarves for it to stop, but she knew it wouldn't.

"Boil her, fry her, sizzle her, Scald her, burn her, make a blaze and hear her scream. Tear her, Bleed her, Rake her dry Twist her, turn her, till she cry and make her scream, oh yes make her scream."

She gritted her teeth as a whip came down across her back, tearing into her skin. She would not scream, she couldn't. The whip came down again and pain flared across her back and down her legs.

"Tell us what you know," ordered the Orc.

"I will never tell you anything," Eruanna spat as the whip came down once more.

"Burn her," the Orc demanded. Out of the corner of the eyes she saw them melting iron into a small dish. The guards brought it over, "You know what this is don't you?" he hissed, dropping the liquid metal onto her skin.

She let out a groan of pain and the Orc began to tip more over the backs of her legs. She screamed in agony and the Orcs laughed as they melted more iron. They forced her mouth open and poured the burning solution down her throat. She tried spitting it out but they gagged her as it seared her insides. They forced her onto a rack and pulled at her limbs. She could not speak so they gave up asking but continued the torture for some time till they grew bored and dropped her back in her cell. She knew in a few days time they would be back when her throat had healed and her captors had finished with the other prisoners. Pressing herself against the cold wall in an attempt to soothe her burns she felt the bricks crumble. She turned around and dragged her nails down the stone, watching as more of the wall came away. Mustering up her strength she threw herself against the wall. The brick moved a few inches. She pushed again over and over until it finally gave way sending her sprawling into a narrow corridor.

She grinned into the dimly lit passageway until she heard harsh voices, she searched frantically for a hiding place. A goblin-sized door presented itself and Eruanna quickly opened it. It was a small room filled with discarded armor and weapons that had been confiscated from the prisoners. A small goblin barged in but before he had the chance to shout she wrung his neck.

She found her weaponry and armor discarded in a heap and donned it quickly before creeping her way out of the room. She was much nearer the surface than she had thought and it seemed the guards where lacking in their duties and where brawling with one another over a piece of meat, such disregard for duty in the naira army was punishable by death but she did not complain.

"Poor sods," Eruanna thought, seeing the disemboweled dwarf lying in the corner of the room and several more shivering in fear. If they had been her one of her kind she would have gone in to aid them but they were such a lowly race that she cared little for their fate.

The fresh air was a welcoming feeling and she breathed it in relishing the sweetness of it. She headed away from the tower, wrapped in black from head to toe as the nazguls did. It was a petty disguise but most of the Orcs where fooled and those that questioned it met their doom. Once reaching a disused track she ran, her ankles burned with pain, her muscles ached, her skin bled from the welts on her arm but she was free. Laughing, she sat down; the Orcs would not follow her now. Tearing strips from her dress, to make bandages, she thought about her escape, it had been laughably easy. Leaning against the boulder she smiled, it was time to find a village that would have a Naira. Maybe she should go to Rivendell, first she'd go there, tell Elrond of the movement in Mordor, and then find her the Matis clan. It was strange to know that she was the last of her house, her living siblings having disowned the title. Once there where so many other Naira but now their once great race's blood was mixed with that of mortals and they were so easy to kill.

Sighing, Eruanna stood, clicked her fingers and the silver glimmer of magic transformed her torn and bloodied clothing before screaming across the wasteland: "I'm free, free, no oath or bond may ever hold me," but as she said these words she knew it would not be for long. The world would always be punishing her for her faults.

The road to Rivendell was far too tiresome for her to make it in the time she had hoped. Eruanna rested by a stream, snacking on the fish she had managed to catch. After some days walking, the lands began to change into thick green meadows than after some more days the misty mountains grew ever closer. By the time she had reach Rivendell, Eruanna was utterly exhausted, her body had been pushed to its limits. They welcomed her back with open arms and told her strange tales of what had happened in her absence. She was then told to be expected at a council in two days' time but she was too wary to ask why. She decided it better to wait to find out.

Glorfindel

It was late in the day when Glorfindel plucked up the courage to visit her. When he did he found her lolling in a bath, the water a deep shade of orange that was turning redder by the second. There was a knife at the side of the tub along with a large bottle of strong ale. She was gazing intently at her wrists which oozed a sticky red liquid. When she saw him she hid them below the water, smiling innocently. He lowered his eyes and she giggled.

"You needn't do that, we have fought together, I think you have seen far too much of me already. If you want to make it up to me you can start by changing this water, it's utterly filthy" she giggled, taking a large swig of from the bottle and waving one leg in the air.

"Ay, you're drunk" he thought to himself and he poured some fresh water into the bath for her. He saw the knife and kicked it out-of-the-way, her habits and strange fascination with causing herself pain unnerved him and it was unnatural for such practices among his kind but among hers he did not know. Yet it was not something he wished to witness.

She scowled at him and took another swig of her drink as he attempted to scrub some of the filth off her. "You always look so handsome when you frown" she mused out loud before a giggle escaped her.

"And you always look so disgusting when you come back of one of your adventures" he retorted. He had no desire for her anymore. There had been a short period where he had followed her round like a lost puppy but she had treated him with such cold indifference that he had lost all interest in her. She took another swig of the drink and hiccupped mournfully.

"You cannot keep drinking that, you are to meet the guests shortly and you are in no fit state to do so," Glorfindel complained.

"Tell them I am a princess and I do things in my own time," she muttered gulping down more ale.

"Ay, you are an insolent child," he said testily, his patience was wearing thin.

"I don't want to be a princess. They always meet grisly ends," she blurted.

Glorfindel snorted, "You don't want a life that so many crave?"

She shook her head, sipping the drink slowly. "It's so boring and I always feel so trapped. I want a life where I am equal to everyone else," she sighed.

He smiled sympathetically before she splashed him, the water soaking and staining his white tunic. "I shall have to tell Elrond that you are otherwise engaged. You cannot be presenting yourself in such a state," he decided for her. "From what I hear the council will last all day. You shall be able to get to know them then," he told her, handing the towel to her and averting his eyes as she bundled herself into it. He waited till she was getting dressed before explaining what the council was about.

"It all sounds so dreadfully boring," she said from behind the clothing screen.

"Yes, but it is important you turn up and you turn up sober for once," He answered, picking up her bottle.

Her head appeared over the top of the screen. "What do you mean for once?" she slurred.

"You know full well what I mean," he answered curtly. She sauntered out from behind the parting and headed for the door before he turned her around in the direction of her bed. Once he saw that she as settled he went off to give Elrond the news of her return, and to hide the bottle somewhere Eruanna would not find it


	2. Chapter 2

Eruanna sat humming in front of the mirror in an attempt to fix her hair into the headdress she had decided to wear. She then bandaged her wrists to hide the wounds she had from prying eyes and stood up. She took one step and fell over the hem of the dress. Elrond had told her that she was to look presentable and she had tried her best, alas she could not even walk in the gown she had been lent by Arwen. Glorfindel knocked on the door and slipped into the room.

"Not a word," Eruanna hissed as she saw the smug expression on his face as she fell over for the second time.

"Perhaps it would be wise to hold up the edge of your gown?" he asked graciously.

Eruanna glowered at him before lifting the skirt up and stalking out of the room. They arrived early and Eruanna seated herself on the floor by Glorfindel so as to get a better view of the other members of the council without having any notice taken of her. Soon the chamber began filling up with all kinds of people. She watched in interest and studied each face with great delight.

Drunkard. Fool. Prissy. Nobleman. Men were as easy to read as a book yet like so many books written they lacked much substance. Wealthy. Lord. Proud. Squire. Dwarves were intriguing creatures and where far more interesting to observe and where a challenge to read though she thought it due to facial hair. New comer. Afraid. Strong. The halfling was far from easy to read and like the elves was clouded in mystery but unlike the elves it made her uneasy that she could not understand him.

"I have never met a woman who could defeat her own reflection let alone an orc." joked one man. Rage seethed through her and she felt a hand grip her shoulder firmly. She looked up to see Glorfindel looking at the man with disdain, he looked at her.

"There is a time and a place for violence," he said coolly before removing his grip on her shoulder.

As the sun rose higher, the council was well under way. Eruanna sat indignantly on the cool stone, still fuming from Boromir's earlier insult about female warriors being stupid. The man was now going on about how the ring of power would help Gondor. If only he had seen the destruction of her own lands, then he would see the power and malice that the ring truly possessed. She wondered whether to let him carry on his speech or let spite win out and put him to shame. Eruanna lifted her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. Sensing Glorfindel looking down at her from his chair, she glanced at her friend and yawned loudly, he pulled a funny face to make her laugh, she grinned at him and pulled one back. He tried, unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh and Boromir frowned at him.

"Gelir na thaed." he whispered, and turned back to the ever boring meeting. Eruanna looked round at the faces of those present, there were a few Elves she knew and dwarfs of which she hoped she never would have to see again. Men from all of Middle Earth and hobbits from the Shire, they were small and odd-looking but Eruanna thought worthy of her time. Then she heard him, the young wood elf that all the elf maids of Imladris had been talking about, but she knew that voice from her past, and it was woven into so many youthful adventures. Straining to see his face more clearly, even with her good eyesight it was hard to make him out as Glorfindel was sitting in the way. Just as she had given up on deciding who he was, she heard his name.

"Legolas, sit down," came Aragorn's soft voice. Eruanna jumped.

"Legolas? Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, it cannot be," she whispered to herself, peering round Glorfindel's thighs. She saw his face,

"It is him and all grown up, I see why the elf maids do love him so," she thought, remembering him, sitting on the grass outside his palace, with her sitting beside him, talking about myths and magic. Her thoughts were interrupted by Boromir, who once again had taken center stage.

"I see no Naira here my lord Elrond. The supposed best warriors in this world cower behind their walls and it is my people's blood that is split by them when we try to protect them."

Slowly Eruanna rose to her full height and squared her shoulders venomously. "That is because you are not worth the dirt on our shoes. We protect our own, not the species of lesser creatures."

Boromir snorted angrily, "Yet you are all very willing to aid the elves."

"That would be because they use their heads rather than their cocks."

Boromir reached for his sword and she disarmed him with ease. The man sprawled out across the floor grunting in mild pain as she dug her knee into his spine.

"The Narian empire cares not for your pathetic life. There is a bigger picture to be had, if the enemy gets the ring then we will go to him once more. We value our lives too much to fight him but until such a day occurs that we cannot defend ourselves, we will do everything in our power to become avoid becoming slaves. The ring should be given to my uncle to be destroyed, or someone else should do it. " Eruanna hissed softly, releasing her grip before dusting herself off.

"You do not belong in this world. You belong in a pit so dark that no light is ever seen." Boromir spat angrily, smoothing his clothing before taking a seat.

"That is true... I wonder why we weren't put there, I think it had something to do with protecting our lands from Sauron... but they got burned anyway so we made ourselves very comfy on yours instead..."

"Eruanna, that's enough, sit down and calm yourself." Elrond interrupted, she scowled darkly at him but obeyed. She let her eyes settle on the ring, its call did not affect her as it did the others. There was nothing it could give her that she could possibly want. Letting her mind focus on the debates, she realized that the dwarf, Gimli, was yelling at Legolas, Eruanna felt a flash of rage flare through her, he was insulting not only Legolas, but every elf in Middle Earth, they were not her own kin but they were as good as, and her loyalty to her kin drove her spiteful rage. To many of the council's surprise, Eruanna produced a knife from under her skirt and pinned Gimli to his seat with his beard. Glorfindel stood to stop her from laying her hands upon his throat. The rest of the elves stood up to shout more insults at the dwarves and the men took it upon themselves to get involved. Eruanna stepped back into the shadows and watched the fight unfold, watching the ring with interset and wondering if it was the opportune moment to steal it so that the race of men didn't try to unleash the power it contained. She then noticed the hobbit, Frodo, standing up, and trying to speak and for a moment wondered at him with something close to awe.

"I will take it," he called, Eruanna raised an eyebrow. A halfling with no battle experence would not make it far yet she felt compelled to let him try.

"Quiet!" Eruanna's shrieked, making herself dizzy with the effort of raising her voice to such a high volume, "I want to hear what the halfling has to say. You're making that very difficult." There was absolute silence. To Eruanna's surprise, the hobbit, said the words none wanted to say and she had indeed heard hem correctly

"I will take it, I will take the ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way," one by one, Eruanna watched others offer their help to the hobbit, considering whether to kill everyone and make of with the ring before a better idea formed.

"There are tunnels around that place that my people created... If you will accept my help, I can show you and if we do not make it that far, then at least you stand a chance. I know more of this world than most; I do not doubt the rest of your new companions valor and determination, only that they may not resist evils call. You will need me then if you cannot kill them when they turn on you." The words slipped out of her lips before she could stop them, everyone turned to stare.

"No, Eruanna you will not do such thing, I forbid you." Elrond's voice broke the stunned silence. Eruanna looked at him.

"Then, if I am not one of the company I must kill the halfling and take the ring to my city. I have my orders and I cannot risk it falling into enemy hands. My freedom, and the freedom of all my kin depend on it, I do not expect you to understand. Any other of my kind will say the same, it just happens I am the one to be here."

"Very well,I cannot argue, you shall go to Mordor," Elrond said reluctantly.

Then out of the bushes three hobbits came "And you shan't be leaving us behind!" said one. "You would have to tie us in a sack to stop us!" said the others in unison.

"Then it is settled, you shall be the fellowship of the ring," Elrond announced, his head held high in grim determination.

* * *

The gardens of Imladris where at night peaceful and Eruanna wandered round them in relative contentment. There was the sound of an owl in the distance and the whir of crickets in the longer grasses. Ordinarily on such a night she would be joining in with the celebrations and taking advantage of the excellent wine but the guests were less than friendly and had driven her to walk the moonlit paths of the valley. It was then she saw Elrond standing on a nearby bridge examining her with acute precision as a healer does a sick child. At first she attempted to ignore his presence but at length she chose to join him.

"I see you are not enjoying the comforts that wine brings you tonight," Elrond examined as she stepped up beside him.

"I dislike dwarves. One experience of their table manners has put me off for life," Eruanna explained callously.

"Yet you have chosen to spend a journey with one," Elrond said amused. She glared at him before gazing out over the silver streams.

"I do not recommend you to go on this venture Eruanna. You do not get on well with others and I fear you will not cope with taking orders from men or even dwarves," he advised calmly.

"If I do not go my soul will be damned to an eternity of banishment from those I hold dear, along with all of those who sailed across the sea to these lands," Eruanna replied sadly.

"Glorfindel told me of your relapse," he said after a moment.

"It was a moments weakness. It will not happen again, I am certain," she mumbled gazing up at the moon.

"What troubles you young one?" he asked gently.

"Memories trouble me. So many dark memories," she answered after a short pause.

"It is not the only thing playing on your mind. You can hide your emotions well Eruanna, too well, but you cannot hide ones you are unaccustomed to. I believe affection is one you struggle with," Elrond answered.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she snapped, a little too fast for the half-elf caught the apprehensive look that flashed momentarily on her face.

"What connection do you have with Thranduil's son?" he inquired.

"We played together as children and I grew up in Mirkwood as part of a security measure so that my father would not break his side of a treaty," she told him.

"Where you close?" She looked at him scrupulously before nodding.

"For a time, though I do not see any recognition of that friendship when he looks at me now," she confessed.

"For the sake of this quest I will give you one piece of advice: make every effort to rekindle this friendship. You may find you need him before this is all over," he said calmly, turning to walk away.

"I don't need anyone!" she called after him.

"That's what I'm afraid of." she heard him mutter as he vanished back up to the celebrations once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Eruanna watched Legolas for a long time, considering her options.

"He does not remember me, but I remember him," she said, turning to Glorfindel. Glorfindel seemed to be spending more and more time with her. She had decided that he felt guilty about what he'd put her through but she had already forgiven her friend. Eruanna smiled but her smile faded on seeing Glorfindel's face, he was looking at her wrist. He had a sickening look of horror on his kind face. Eruanna looked down, and cursed herself for not remembering to bind them. Her wrist was red and raw from where the irons had held her, the gash was pretty deep, but was healing, but it coiled her wrist like a gory bracelet.

"Glorfindel," Eruanna's started to explain but Glorfindel cut her off.

"Who did this to you?" The elf took her wrist, and inspected it.

"The orcs did this to me. It's not really that bad and it gives me no pain, don't worry, please, it's not your fault," Eruanna said gently. Glorfindel shook his head.

"Sit, I'll find the bandages," he left, faster than he had done in a while. Sighing, Eruanna sat on her bed inspecting the cuts, there was no infection nor was there any need for it to be treated. She went back over to the balcony but Legolas had finished training and was nowhere in sight. It was unlikely he remembered her. If he did, it would not be appropriate to develop their friendship if they were going on an adventure they would be likely to die from. Her options were slim; she could carry on avoiding him for as long as possible. If he remembered her she could try and maintain their once close friendship or she could push him away like she did to so many others. If he had forgotten her it was simply a task of maintaining a civil but distant relationship.

A soft knock on the door made her jump, and looking up Eruanna hid her wrist under her sleeve expecting it to be another of her over concerned friends come to visit.

"Come in," she called out, taking one last glance over the scene below before turning to face the intruder. A very blond elf slipped in timidly, she watched him from behind the silk curtain of the balcony as he glanced around, looking confused to her whereabouts before she coughed. He jumped slightly in surprise then smiled at her as she stepped off the balcony.

"Eruanna? It is you, isn't it?" He asked uncertainly, taking a few nervous steps closer. Laughter poured from her lips and she had to grasp the back of the chair to hold herself upright. When she finally got her breath back she smiled before answering simply

"It's good to see you too Legolas," then she burst back into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. Anger flickered momentarily over the familiar face of the elvish prince before he smiled softly and settled himself in a chair to wait for her to finish giggling.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Legolas asked when she had recovered. He seemed upset, Eruanna sighed. If Legolas had a fault; he could be over sensitive.

"Legolas, I wasn't sure if you remembered me either, please don't be offended," Eruanna smiled, her friend looked puzzled. "Besides, my father really doesn't like you."

Legolas raised an eyebrow delicately and Eruanna sat down next to him, listening intently for her guardian's return. Down the hall footsteps sounded getting increasingly closer before the latch on the door clicked. Her stomach knotted and she dragged the confused prince to his feet.

"Hide behind that curtain, if Glorfindel finds you in here, he will turn you into mincemeat," Legolas frowned but hid behind the nearest curtain anyway.

Glorfindel walked in carrying strips of cloth. Sighing Eruanna stretched her arm out and waited for him to finish.

"Are you done?" Eruanna asked, Glorfindel nodded, stood and sighed, "I must leave you, lord Elrond asked me to help prepare your quest, I'll be back to check on you," the elf did not look at her but left. Legolas's head appeared by her ankle.

"What was that all about, why do I need to hide from him, do I have competition?" he asked.

"Nothing important, he was just fixing me up and there may have been and incident where I was left unattended with a strange elf in the past that ended badly, and no, there is no competition, you will always be my favorite" she replied, Legolas snorted.

"I'm your favorite am I?" Eruanna glared at him.

"Don't get cocky, or I might have to tie you upside down again" she said grinning mischievously.

"I would like to see you try. It way have worked as a threat when I was an elfling but as I remember it did not work on any of the guards when we tried it so I am not worried," Legolas retorted.

"Oh, you should be," Eruanna chuckled. He raised one eyebrow skeptically. "Just ask Lindir." She continued.

He smiled, "Before I am enraptured by your many tales of victory, I wanted to ask if you would accompany me to the celebrations this evening," Legolas asked. Eruanna stared at him.

"You want me to dance? That is a very dangerous thing to ask of me," Eruanna said eventually.

"I didn't say dancing; I have enough experience to ask that of you. I meant as friends and in truth I need you to scare away the maidens. They are far more persistent here," Legolas answered blushing.

Another onslaught of giggled consumed her. "You want me as your bodyguard" she said through tears of laughter. The elf nodded, trying to keep up his pride and stop him from laughing too but failing. His laugh was pure and musical to her ears and her heart softened towards his plight.

"Well I supposed it won't do me any harm" She considered.

"Thank you" Legolas sighed.

"You are more than welcome mellonin," Eruanna giggled, before launching into a long lecture on dissuading the maids of Rivendell. Legolas listened patiently, smiling reassuringly when she paused to see if he was listening, before picking up her sketch book from the table.

Eruanna froze and watched him flick through it. A small smile played on his lips as he reached several older ones.

"These are good Eruanna... you have a talent here." Legolas commented, flicking though to the back. Eruanna breathed a sigh of relief when she realized the sketch wan't there and relaxed. As the elf put the book back down a small piece of parchment fell out and she grabbed it before he had time to look at it. The picture was that of a half rotted crow, shrouded in a crown of thorny maggots with the inscription: The king is all lies and hatred. Trust to honor not power.

"Let me see?" Legolas held out his hand expectantly but she summoned her magic to her and roasted the paper before he had time to snatch it out of her hands.

"You wouldn't have liked it." Legolas sighed and cupped her chin in his hand affectionately before excusing himself.

"Well done Euranna, you just irritated your only friend. Congratulations." Eruanna muttered, punching a hole in the fragile table and shredding the sketches before snatching up her daggers to go hunting.

* * *

Legolas arrived just before evening set in and threw himself into the chair opposite. Eruanna sipped her drink peeking over the edge of her book before putting it to one side.

"Maidens giving you trouble already?" She asked, pouring him some sweet red wine. Legolas grimaced and took it gratefully. "Tell me about Mirkwood. How is it?"

Legolas began to go into detail about the new captain and Eruanna felt a pang of jealously. Glowering at him as he began to describe her in elaborate detail she picked up her book and flicked through it till he stopped.

"Are you jealous, of Tauriel?" he asked softly.

"I'm not a jealous person. If I was there would be blood," She answered, pouring out more wine.

"You are!" he laughed delightedly.

"I didn't rule out the possibility of blood," Eruanna snapped coldly, feeling her eyes shift to a dangerous red.

"Fine..." Legolas raised his hands in fake surrender before cocking his head to listen to the music drifting up on the wind, "That's our signal." He snatched her glass from her and gulped down the drink before dodging his way to the door.

* * *

There was far more light and laughter than she would usually find tolerable in such a large dose. The lack of fights made it seem dull in comparison to her city's celebrations but Legolas's company improved in a little. Despite her presence the younger elleths still persisted in flirting diligently with her friend and after an hour they found themselves hiding in the nearest tree to escape the constant attacks.

"You know, you'll make visits here far more relaxing if you just marry." Eruanna complained, pretending to throw a dagger at a particularly determined girl who was calling desperately to Legolas. "That one seems rather keen."

"You know I find the clingy ones dull and uninteresting..." Legolas complained, running his fingers from the rusted leaves.

"Then find one who isn't dull." Eruanna answered, pulling a chestnut off the tree and throwing it at the girl. The nut hit her square in the forehead and she yelped. "That ones head is very empty... you don't want that one."

Legolas bit back a smile and she handed him one of the fruits, he took aim and threw it more reluctantly so it his her gently on the shoulder and bounced off with a pathetic thud.

"That was rubbish! No wonder the maidens get the better of you!"

"You forget that not all women can defend themselves." Legolas retorted.

"Well that is not my concern, if they can't be bothered to learn then they can't expect me to be bothered about protecting them from flying chestnuts." Eruanna giggled, throwing two more at the maids friends who had also joined in the search before stretching out on the branch.

"Get your feet off me." Legolas growled, Eruanna smirked and closed her eyes.

"What's the matter? Getting mud on your silks again?"

Legolas shoved her ankle and she fell sideways, crashing down to the earth at the speed of a charging bull. She landed on one of the young elves and grinned in delight as she squealed in surprise. From the branches above a small trickle of laughter fell around her ears and Eruanna kicked the branch violently causing the entire tree to shake. Legolas landed far more gracefully on the earth beside her, smiling apologetically at the elleth who stalked off, her face burning with the same shade as the autumn leaves.

"Well, that's one way to get rid of them."

After she had gathered her composure, they both followed the smells of roasting meats and fine wine back to the celebrations. The younger hobbits, Merry and Pippin, were busy hiding beneath the table and she smiled at their unsuccessful attempts to steal food. Legolas nudged her at pointed at them before grinning.

"Why don't you give them a hand, a little magic perhaps?"

"Because two halflings could not possibly eat all of that, and I would like some."

Legolas sighed, shaking his head before informing her he needed to speak with Aragorn. Eruanna grinned at the hobbits before clicking her fingers. The table began to slowly lean until it toppled onto its side, leaving the tow halflings covered in various sauces and caught red handed.

* * *

Bored of the celebrations, she turned away and followed the track down to the little alcove that hid a stream. She settled quietly down on the bridge and began to watch the stars as they reflected of the glass surface of the water. At length the water ripped and changed, taking the form of a petite woman.

"Siderio... What are you doing here? I thought we agreed not to meet anymore." Eruanna hissed, the face in the water looked pained and full of grief.

"You know I would not unless it was urgent...not after..."

"Get to the point." She snapped coldly, remembering the bitter parting she had shared with the woman.

"Your uncle knows you are in possession of the ring. Should this quest fail... your head is the price to pay."

"Typical. Remind my uncle of who I am. I gave him that throne; I can take it away. Leave me, I never want to see you again, understand?"

"Yes, my..."

"I am nothing to you." Eruanna interrupted, waving away the apparition, water splashed up her legs and she lay back, rubbing her eyes as regret began to cloud her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Eruanna sat, her legs, dangling over the small bridge, her brothers, sat either side of her. She watched the brightly coloured fish swim beneath her feet shimmering like the sun's rays hitting the water. Eruanna slipped one foot into the water, the fish scattered, leaving an empty cold feeling to the water, Eruanna glanced at Elladan then Elrohir. The two Elves seemed gloomy, not trying to push her in, as they usually did.

"What troubles you, brothers" Eruanna asked, summoning her water magic and flicking ripples across the still water.

"You're going away, sister, you left us ,to see the world, came back, left to Mordor, that took you a year to escape, you may not escape again" Elladan said, his face filled with sorrow. Eruanna sighed, her brothers worried too much,

"I cannot stay; my people swore an oath, to defend middle earth from the one ring, until there where none of us left"

"What is the oath you speak of?" Elrohir said, Eruanna smiled, Elrohir rarely spoke, but he sometimes let her and Elladan know what he was thinking.

"The first houses of the naira swore an oath, that until that ring was destroyed, we could not leave to our home lands in Termoree "Eruanna whispered sadly "and I'm the last of my house, my brother rejected his claim and the rest were killed, under my father's rule, they were slaughtered, then Sauron fooled my fatherand we almost lost our freedom, now we fight to retain it." Eruanna blinked back her tears.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked" Elrohir murmured. Elladan shook his head, to tell him to stop talking.

"Elladan, Elrohir, get your useless selves up here, we need you to help your sister." a voice called from the house way above them.

"That will be Glorfindel" Elladan said grinning at her, and the both left reluctantly.

The fish where back, swimming lazily along the bottom of the stream, Eruanna watched them, her mind turned over what she had learnt. Tomorrow she would leave and probably never come back. Boromir would not survive, she knew that much, her foresight had told her and it never lied.

So what would become of the rest of them? Eruanna sighed in frustration, she hated not knowing but she hated knowing even more. Eruanna thought of Legolas then, he had been a childhood friend, nothing more, so why did she feel as if she could die when he left her side, why did her heart race, why did she see fireworks when he touched her. Glorfindel said she was dangerously close to being in love but she lacked the emotions to "love."  
Eruanna looked up, the stars glistened like one thousand eyes, She felt safe here, nothing could hurt her, but she knew she would have to be brave, not for her sake, but for middle earths. The sound of singing drifted towards her on the wind, Eruanna shivered, wrapping her arms round herself, singing her own song to drown out that of the dwarves:

The night is fading  
The sun has gone  
No warmth left in the air  
A whisper in the breeze  
A nameless terror  
And then the stars go out

The air is choking  
There is a smell of fear  
There is movement about  
But no one knows  
And then the stars go out

I can hear cry's  
A crow is calling, calling it says  
No hope left  
Turn back turn back  
And then the stars go out

There is no one left  
No children to mourn  
Their dead fathers  
No mothers to comfort them  
All around is silence  
And then the stars go out

I can see a shadow  
Flying across the horizon  
And then the stars go out  
And the stars go out  
Then the stars go out  
Tonight.

* * *

"My lady?" Boromir's voice stirred her from her peaceful thoughts. He held a bottle of wine in his hand and he offered it to her gingerly. "It's a peace offering. Forgive me for what I said earlier, it was not right."

Eruanna snorted and pulled the cork from the bottle with her teeth before spitting it into the bushes. The man held out his hand hopefully and she handed him the now empty bottle, he looked down at it disdainfully before smiling.

"Your words did not offend me Boromir. Do not take this the wrong way but I don't trust your race, they are greedy and power hungry."

"So are yours."

"It's different when its your own kin."

He frowned in confusion and Eruanna held out her hand for the empty bottle. He handed it to her and she waved her hand over the top, refilling it with wine.

"The halflings will be a liability. They cannot fight." she said thoughtfully.

"You could train them." The man suggested helpfully.

"Ha, no. They wouldn't last long enough" she laughed.

"They have more figt in them than you know."

"What are they going to do... Bight my knees? Steal my boots? Sabotage my hunting practices by sneaking up on me? They are peaceful folk, not bred I think, for war like my kin."

Boromir smiled grimly and took a swig of the wine before she snatched it back off him.

"I will kill Frodo if he cannot destroy the ring. I will kill you if you get in my way, thats applies to any of you. Only one of us is immortal..."

"To an extent..." he interrupted.

"I heal fast if the damage is great... you'd have to behead me to be sure."

"I will keep that in mind..."

"You have one of those?" Eruanna asked casually, smirking and the irritation on the mans face.

"Must you mock everyone you meet?"

"Only the ones who I think will annoy me."

"I brought you wine!" Boromir retorted defensively.

"So does Glorfindel, doesn't mean I'm going to marry him."

"I did not come to fight, I came to ask if you would at least be civil... as I see you will not, I take my leave of you." Boromir snapped curtly, throwing the wine bottle into her hand and storming off.

"Touchy, Touchy" she muttered before heading off to her chambers.

* * *

Daybreak was soon upon the world but Eruanna did not sleep that night. Upon the sunrise she slipped from the bed sheets and dressed in a lightweight tunic and leggings. She strapped on her weaponry. Two daggers across her back, a long sword on one hip and a quiver full of arrows on the other. She stood gazing at her ever-changing eyes and pale skin, for once she would allow herself to see some beauty in her features but for all the liquid corn coloured hair and lithe and slender body, it could not always hide the ugliness of her nature within.

The changeable and often sadistic nature that would do anything to get its way and often did. Unadulterated pride mixed with overconfidence and a reckless desire for recognition. A complete lack of care for anyone else. No beauty could hide such traits for ever and no amount of outward perfection could make another love them. It had been a long time since anyone had and she expected it would be a long time before another would. Calmly she braided her hair into a loose plat to keep it out of the way. She put together blankets and other essentials needed for the long journey. With one last look around the cosy room, she turned her back upon a trouble free life and set out into the unknown.


	5. Chapter 5

Eruanna looked round at the desert like landscape. Sighing irritably she glanced at Bill, he seemed the only one who would listen to her opinions, the others just thought she was, well not much use, other than a guide.

The pony came over and nudged her ear, smiling she whispered to him "Man anírach cerin an le, Bill?" the pony snorted, Eruanna watched Pippin climb up a tree, then fall out of it, "Ya línna ambanna tulinuva nan! What do you think Bill?" she asked the pony, smiling at the shock on the hobbits face. Bill snorted in agreement; nodding his shaggy head up and down, Eruanna chuckled.

"He likes you, my lady," a voice said from behind her, Eruanna looked around to see Sam watching her with interest.

"Sometimes I think he's the only one who will listen and not laugh at me," she replied "besides he only wants food."

The hobbit looked at her then sat beside her, "I don't think that's true, you just don't want to talk to any of us."

Eruanna smiled "If only it where that simple, but sadly it's not, you've seen how Boromir, Gimli, Gandalf and even Aragorn brush me off, I'm the only female, I know nothing of war in their eyes, yet I know more than them for I have seen many a war and fought in many too, but they don't know that."

Sam nodded, "You should prove that you do, I think you know what to expect, which is knowledge they don't have, besides, we don't all think you're bad. The elf, Legolas, he keeps trying to get you involved in plans, he has faith in you. Frodo, Pippin, and Merry, they have faith to."

Eruanna shook her head, "But do you trust me, faith and trust can be very different."

Sam looked thoughtful for a while, "Yes, you may not be particularly friendly or sociable but you know what you're talking about when you decide to speak, I'll give you that," the halfling answered.

Eruanna let a small smile play on her lips before hiding it once more. "Thank you, I'm sorry if I scare you all, I don't mean to, I don't usually talk to people, I hide behind others and I'm not used to this."

Sam shook his head, "You don't scare me; I confess you are not what many expect from a woman, if you know what I mean," The hobbit said blushing profusely.

"I know what you mean and yet I don't. My kin are very different from others and we live lives that are cut off from everyone else, we are not used to the civilities of others," Eruanna confessed.

Sam smiled shyly. Frodo came over from Pippin and Merry, he looked awkwardly at Eruanna, "Sam, the others want you to cook dinner now," he said looking at his friend.

Sam looked at Eruanna, "Will you want anything to eat, my lady," he asked.

Eruanna smiled, "You needn't call me that Sam and yes, that would be nice" Eruanna replied, Bill snorted and nudged her, Eruanna turned back to him and Sam went to cook dinner. "What are we going to do with you?" Eruanna giggled as she fed the pony his oats. Eruanna looked out across the land once more, the sun was going down in the horizon, it was going to be a dull day tomorrow, Eruanna shook her head "Maybe I should talk to Legolas tomorrow, I haven't spoken to him since Rivendell, I'm starting to miss elvish company again," she thought. Cursing herself for sounding needy, Eruanna got up and walked over to join the group.

The fire crackled lazily as twilight seeped into night. Eruanna sat eating the morsels of soup that Sam had saved from Gimli and had given to her. Her stomach growled restlessly and it whined at her for more. She glanced around the small camp of sleeping body's. The loud snores of a dwarf and the softer ones from the hobbits eased her mind that they were safe and contented. They had drawn lots on first watch earlier that day and Gimli had frantically tried to work his way out until she had volunteered in his stead. Now she sat watching the stars open up their sleepy lids to start their protective watch upon the world.

Eruanna could a smell upon the chill breeze and it made her stomach grumble demandingly. She glanced once more over at the drowsy shapes and slunk off in the direction of the sweet sent. It was not long before she found the rabbit burrow and she sat waiting at its opening for the dwellers to crawl out. The first of them crawled out nose twitching wildly. Eruanna scooped it up fast before snapping its neck. She sank her fangs deep into its flesh and drank deeply. She laid its body on one side when she had finished and waited for more.

After several hours of successful hunting, Eruanna mopped the blood from around her mouth on the cuff of her shirt and let the stinging of her retracting incisors die down before she collected up the furry bodies and set about skinning them. After they were skinned and gutted she put them in a pot and began to cook them. The youngest hobbit; Pippin, stirred at the smell and Eruanna held her breath. He did not wake. Once they were cooked she refilled her empty bowl and guzzled it down, glancing over at the dwarf every so often to make sure he was still in a deep sleep.

The fire was dying down and its embers glowed dimly. The darkness was now implacable and absolute and Eruanna had to strain her eyes to see into the darkness. There was a soft hiss from somewhere in the shadows. Her heart froze its steady beating and she lowered the bowl she held. Reaching down for her knife, she heard it again only closer.

"I know you are there. Come out or I will kill you and be glad of it," Eruanna called out softly.

The hiss went silent. Frowning she looked around into the lingering black. Darkness was absolute. Eruanna looked at the fire and willed its flames to grow once more. The fire's welcoming and cheery smile turned blue and rose cold casting its long icy fingers across the landscape. She saw nothing. She heard nothing. She felt something. Uneasily she stood, picking up a small piece of meat she threw it out into the last tendrils of light. A shadow pounced on it before receding into the gloom. Eruanna relaxed. The company was in no danger for the shadow was but a trapped spirit, locked between worlds, neither alive nor dead but it could not harm anyone and if it could, she did not fear her own death.

Reassured that her mind was playing tricks to some degree she went over to Boromir and shook him awake. She slunk over to the cool fire and wrapped herself up in her bedding. Sleep was a long time arriving. She lay gazing up at the sky wondering if her friends who had not been banished did the same and prayed for her safe return. It was doubtful but it gave some comfort to the eternal banishment of many of her kind. One could not go back till one succeeded in a selfless act. At last sleep finally claimed her mind but there was no peace in her dreams. They were laced with the same cold darkness that surrounded the company and she could not escape.

* * *

Notes:

Man anírach cerin an le?- what can i do for you?

Ya línna ambanna tulinuva nan- what goes up must come down?


	6. Chapter 6

There was crimson everywhere, jackdaws circled ever lower upon the deathly mass of bodies. The battle was won at cost. Eruanna tried to shoo the crows that where pecking at the dead away but more came. Like heavy black clouds they descended on the earth and scoffed the rotting flesh. Those who survived the battle watched in horror as their lifeless friends where turned to dust. When the devourer of death had no more dead to eat., it turned upon the living. Eruanna screamed over and over as the birds tore her skin form her body.

"Eruanna, Eruanna. Wake up," came a familiar but hurried voice. The carrion kept on coming ripping and shredding. She screamed louder begging for it to stop. "Eruanna, wake up, you're dreaming."

She clawed at her skin trying to tear it away so the birds would let her alone. Then a bright white light filtered though the blackness and the birds were gone. She opened her eyes slowly to see hazy figure standing over her.

"Is she ok?" said one.

"She will be. It was just a dream, she'll be ok," said the voice from her dream.

"What could have brought on such a fit?" asked a harsher more unpleasant voice.

"Hush dwarf, she's wakening," said that all too familiar voice. Finally her vision began to focus and she saw Legolas crouching over her, gathered round were the worried faces of the nine companions she had been traveling with. Eruanna groaned miserably and closed her eyes and prayed that it was a dream. After a moment more she sat up and rested her forehead on her knees, her stomach churned violently.

"Sam, fetch some water for her," Aragorn said softly.

"What did you see?" Gandalf asked after Sam had returned. "What is to happen?"

Eruanna looked at the wizard. "It is not what will happen but what has already happened," she answered croakily. They all gave her inquisitive looks but did not ask questions.

"You need those cuts seeing to before we go on," Aragorn stated.

She looked sown to see grazes across her arms and she presumed her face for it stung now with bitter ferocity. "Did I…?" she said, letting the question trail off.

"You started to tear at yourself when your dream came on, I don't think the cuts are deep but you should get them bathed," Legolas answered gently.

"It's fine, they are already healing," Eruanna sighed showing him the gashes that where turning into scabs.

Satisfied she was alright the company set about reading a fire and cooking breakfast. All except the elf who sat by her side watching her sip the water she had been given with a look of curiosity on his fair face.

"Shouldn't you be watching out for any evil beings?" she remarked. He smiled gently and shook his head. "You don't have to sit by me. I'm fine now. I just had a bad dream," she told him.

"What about?" her friend asked.

"You always where far too inquisitive," Eruanna told him.

"And you always shut out those who wish to help," he answered.

"You really want to know the details of my mind elf?" He nodded slowly and cautiously.

"There was a battle. It was many years ago now," Eruanna paused, collecting herself. Legolas smiled in encouragement. "I was charged with the strategies and was told I would be leading one of our units into the lines of orcs…"

"That was an honourable charge," Legolas interrupted.

Scowling at him she continued, "Honourable for an elf perhaps and my kind too, but I was young and ill experienced in such matters. I was offered help and refused it. All the honour in Middle Earth could not have stopped the slaughter of my soldiers. I lost more than any could count. I won the battle but lost my friends, my comrades. Those who survive would search amongst the bodies in vain to find their own friends. We watched as the carrion devoured each and every one with the hope we may find at least one extra life still living. We found none.

"It was all because I had been too foolish to heed advice from those who had gone before. My father sent me away for the shame of it and I was locked away for what seemed like an eternity. Their lives could have been saved if I had not been so reckless and proud. Theirs are the deaths that will not leave me be," She told him.

It seemed hours before Legolas spoke and when he did "I'm sorry. I didn't know," were his only worlds. He did not look revolted or disgusted at her as she had expected, only with understanding.

"You are not shocked by this?" she asked.

"No. We both know how reckless you can be and we both know that for your kind you are still barley more than a child. For such trust to be placed upon your shoulders was a fault of your king as well as your own for not thinking it through," Legolas answered. Eruanna nodded and then began to smile at him. "What" he asked.

"If I am barley more than a child in my people's eyes what does that make you in your own kinds eyes, you are after all only three years my senior?" she replied wickedly.

"Are you calling me a child," Legolas questioned indignantly.

"I was thinking more along the lines of toddler," she said thoughtfully. She watched the elf huff resentfully before allowing herself a smug smile.

* * *

There were arguments, once again. Eruanna moaned softly in exasperation, they would never get to Mordor at this rate; she got up and went to see what the matter was and as she drew closer she caught bits of the voices.

"We can't go that way; it takes us too near to Isengard," Aragorn said,

"Then what about Redhorn Pass?" Gandalf's voice sounded tired.

"No, too dangerous, let alone cold," came Gimli's voice. "We could pass through Moria," he continued.

"No, I will not follow or advise going to such a place," Legolas's voice said, softer than the others, Eruanna's stomach fluttered at the sound, before remembering his rude remark about her age earlier.

"So, which are we going? If you can't decide, I shall ask one of you to decide for all of us," she interrupted. Everyone looked at her startled, then looked at Gandalf expectantly,

"We shall go over the mountain," he said

"Then we must collect wood, we will need a fire up there," said Boromir, trying to gain his pride back, after not being asked for his opinion. Eruanna grinned, happy that she was not the only one being left out; Boromir glared at her and turned his back.

"Eruanna, would you care to walk with me?" asked a voice, from behind her. The flutter was back in her stomach, she knew who it was. Turning round, she saw Legolas studying her face.

"Yes, I would, your company will do me some good," She replied and his face lit up with amusement. Turning back to her bag she felt her cheeks burning red; she stuffed her bedding into her bag and slung it on her back. Composing herself she stood and went back over to where the rest of the company stood.

Legolas playfully held out his arm. "I don't need you to escort me" she said defensively.

He chuckled softly, "I thought it customary of your people to escort fine lady's on their way," he retorted.

"No. I am almost certain that is an elvish custom," Eruanna answered taking his arm anyway.

"And how you know that?" Legolas asked.

"If you really want to know, you elves can be a bunch of sexist bastards when it comes to etiquette," Eruanna whispered.

"Is that so? I shall inform my father of your opinion," Legolas teased, pulling on one of her lopsided braids.

"As much as I admire your father, elf, he is the most sexist creature I have ever met," Eruanna remarked.

"When you are both finished arguing about elven protocol, would you get a move on, it is already midday," called Gandalf from the front of the party.

Legolas looked at Eruanna. Eruanna looked at Legolas. Both let out a roar of laughter before running to catch up.


	7. Chapter 7

Shivering, Eruanna watched the conflict in Boromir's face as he held the ring within touching distance. Ready to spring. To kill if needed. The man would not take the ring from the halfling. Not while she breathed.

"Boromir. Give Frodo the ring." Aragorn snapped impatiently. The man jumped startled before begrudgingly handing it over. Her feet were growing numb from the chilled ground and snow was falling in flurries around them. Eruanna could make out Gandalf furiously struggling through the snow. He was like a deranged madman determined to reach his goal, but his goal would be the death of someone. Several times other routes had been suggested and he had insisted that they continue in torturous conditions. She dragged her feet though what was now growing to be knee deep snow and despite the cold bothering her very little, it was beginning to become tiresome. Upon the air there was a voice, chanting and hollering with the wind.

"There is a fell voice on the air!" Legolas informed Gandalf, hurrying ahead to listen more closely. Gandalf gave him a worried look. A crack like the clapping of thunder was heard from above and rocks began to tumble down upon them.

"It's Saruman. He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Gandalf shouted, raising his arms in some form of worship.

"Gandalf, I'm afraid its the wrong time of year for the snow god to be out..." Eruanna said thoughtfully as he danced around chanting. The wizard gave her dirty look.

"I'll have none of your cheek now Eruanna. I am not trying to summon one of your gods, I am merely trying to put an end to this accursed weather!" Eruanna frowned in confusion. Surely stopping the snow was simple enough? She smiled sweetly at him before answering:

"Well why didn't you say so?" clapping her hands together and willing away the snow. The snow stopped but it was already too deep to continue. The irritated look the wizard gave her brought a smirk to her lips and she settled down in the snow as the arguments began.

" We must continue on our path." Gandalf bellowed as Boromir insisted going close to Fangorn. Eruanna for once agreed with the man. If the company got close enough to the forest her people could ambush them and take the ring. The task would be completed with no hassle and the foolish emotions everyone else seemed so keen on.

"We must turn back." Aragorn replied calmly. The demented look was back in the wizard's eye and he shook his head. Just then another wave of snow crashed down burying them beneath its weight. Eruanna squealed in shock as the freezing fists of cold hit her. Hurriedly she pushed her way up to the surface and gasped for air. The cold was freezing all the warmth from her lungs and she was finding it hard to breath.

"Gandalf! This will be the death of the hobbits!" Boromir yelled, the wind was beginning to pick up and to her annoyance the snow had started up again.

"Let us go through the mines of Moria." Gimli suggested. Her heart sank at the mention of those unfathomable depths, she knew the stories; the evil that lurked in the shadow and preyed on anything it came into contact with.

"Let the ring bearer decide." Gandalf said grimly. All eyes turned to Frodo, who was by now shivering and turning a light shade of blue from the perilous cold.

"We will go through the mines." He answered. Gandalf's words echoed her thoughts.

"So be it."

* * *

They trudged back along the route they had taken earlier the snow thinning out. Their spirits low with the defeat of their battle with the mountain. It was growing dark as they neared the gates and they stopped to rest for a good while. Eruanna sat alone watching the flame in her palm blink at her over and over. It brought her no real warmth but it quenched a small amount apprehension she felt writhing within her. At length she heard a rasping croak. Her heart turned cold. The flame in her palm flickered and died out. She stared at the small cawing bird not three feet in front of her. Black from head to toe with small beady eyes his rasping cry tore into her soul. She sat very still, holding her breath. She tried closing her eyes to see if it would leave. It croaked at her again and she felt the panic rising within her.

"Go on Shoo you dirty bird." Gimli shouted. "There is no food for you here." The bird cocked its head and glared at the dwarf before spreading its wings to join its comrades in the nearby tree. Eruanna watched in frozen suspension as the crows swooped up into the sky cackling and croaking to one another as they drifted off on the wind.

"My lady… Are you alright? You're as pale as a ghost." Boromir asked kindly.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired and cold that is all." she lied, nervously watching the black shapes circling the moon like deaths followers on the hunt for lost souls.

* * *

Finally the black cliffs that showed off Moria's might loomed into view. Gimli gazed at them with wondrous awe and the others stopped to take in its sheer size.

"If I was younger I would be in awe too" Eruanna thought disdainfully. They staggered over loose rocks towards what Gimli claimed was the entrance to the tunnels. Warily Eruanna cast her eyes over the still lake whose waters had not a ripple upon them. It was a long time before they found the gates. Moonlight lit it up sending a sliver of light across the still water. Gandalf gave a triumphant smile and began to try and open the door. Eruanna sat under one of the dead trees gazing out across the water. It was so still and quiet. She thought it odd for that of a great city; it could almost be too quiet.

"We are disturbing the peace. We should move on." Eruanna said coolly. Gimli snorted.

"Does silence unnerve you Eruanna?" Boromir asked.

"I fear nothing. This quiet is not natural; it has evil on its lips." Eruanna snapped. The man raised his eyebrow but said nothing more. Legolas shifted beside her with impatience and she nudged him playfully before turning back to Gandalf and Frodo.

"It's a riddle." Frodo said. "Speak 'friend' and enter… what's the elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon." Gandalf answered. The door swung open. Eruanna paid no attention to the door. She stood at the the water's edge. Ripples spread across it, beneath the cold dark water a shape swam. She turned silently and slipped into the mine after the others mentioning nothing of the shadow in the slimy silk water. The sound inside the mine was the same as it had been outside; utter nothing.

"We shouldn't be here." She whispered, her hand already twitching for want of the comfort of a knife.

"Nonsense. Soon you shall enjoy the comfort of roaring fires and red meat off the bone." Gimli chided.

"Why then, do I see no fires in this mine?" Eruanna muttered darkly as Gandalf lit his staff.

"This is no mine. It is a tomb." Boromir exclaimed as the light finally cast out across the entrance. Gimli howled in pain.

"Goblins!" Legolas exclaimed pulling an arrow out of the nearest corpse. Automatically Eruanna's hand flew to the hilt of her sword ready to fight.

"Get out! We should never have come here!" Boromir cried. Eruanna turned to see a tentacle creeping out from the water. A cruel thought came into her head. "If it gets Frodo. This quest will be over. The ring lost. My oath fulfilled. I need not follow them any more" She turned a blind eye to the snake crawling up behind the halfling. Frodo screamed and fell. The snakelike creature dragging Frodo back to the dark depths where it belonged.

"ARAGORN" the hobbits screamed. The others sprang into action. She listened to the halfling's howls of terror, torn between her own wishes and the trust placed in her. Loyalty to two different sides. She settled herself on a rock to watch, picking up a stone to sharpen her sword. She let the grinding steel screech echo round the cavern as she ran the small rock down the blade.

"Eruanna! What are you doing? Help us!" Boromir screamed.

"Damn it! Busted!" she cursed, getting up and jogging over to join in the fight half hardheartedly.

Slimy limbs writhed around in the water. Realizing her own life was now in jeopardy she started to form a plan in her head.

"Distract it" Eruanna thought. "How?" She contemplated as she drove her blade into it's nearest arm. If it was what she thought it was; it wouldn't be too hard to get its attention. She ran back to the shore and drew out her dagger slashing her forearm with it she let her blood pool into the water. The monster dropped the hobbit and swung itself in her direction.

"Get inside!" She yelled, gritting her teeth as the bulbous mass of muscle and flesh pounded through the water towards her. "_Fool, you're going to get yourself killed. Flee_." Eruanna held her ground, ignoring her thoughts, waiting until the last minute before diving out of the way.

"Inside. Into the mine!" Gandalf called from behind her but she didn't care. This was what she lived for, no old man with a pointy hat was going to sway her. She ducked and dodged and leaped the numerous ligaments of the creature.

"Eruanna!" Legolas yelled, shooting at the beast once again. His voice snapped the trance she was held in, forcing her retreat. She reached the entrance and was frantically pulled inside by one of the party. Her blood rushed with adrenaline and she turned to finish the creature. Its tentacles crept up the sides of the door and the ceiling caved in. She dived out of the way. Pain slashing up her leg. There was utter darkness


	8. Chapter 8

Eruanna watched, shivering as the doors caved in, the walls of the mine thundered with the sound. Her leg felt numb, a small boulder had fallen on it momentarily before she had shoved it off. She shifted her weight onto it and let out a squeal of pain as a flash of agony flared through it. She fell to the floor and stared down at her leg, blood a dark crimson colour seeped through her breeches. Fascinated, Eruanna staired as it began to pool around her ankle and trickle under the nearest rocks.

"You alright?" Legolas asked coming over from the top of the stairs where the others were resting.

"N-no, I mean yes. I think." Eruanna stammered still watching the blood, running through the cracks in the now blocked door.

Legolas watched it too, and then said gently, "No, you're not, you're bleeding." He called to Aragorn to come and help him.

"Please, I don't want his help." she hissed at Legolas. "He's a human." Legolas raised an eyebrow; one thing that was not well-known of the Naira was their disliking of humans, even if they knew them well.

"You will have to put up with it." sighed Legolas, tugging on her arm determinedly.

"Couldn't you do it, if Aragorn told you what to do? " she asked, shifting nervously away from the man. She couldn't trust herself not to harm him, even if he was one of the more decent ones.

"It would be a good idea, I value my neck." Aragorn said in a seemingly good-natured tone but Eruanna saw straight though his guise to the distrust he had always held for her. Legolas sighed and agreed.

Gently he pulled off her boot and rolled up the leg of her now blood soaked breeches. Eruanna winced at the sight of it; it ran all the way up her shin and was deep enough to see some of her bone. Aragorn passed Legolas some gauze, and told him to press it down firmly. The elf nodded and pressed it over the wound as gently as he could. Eruanna sucked in her breath to stop herself from screaming, Legolas then wound a bandage over the gauze and tied it tight. A whimper escaped her lips, the elf looked at her apologetically before helping her to her feet taking her weight on his shoulders, he helped her to where the others where. Eruanna looked at her arm, the gash she'd made to distract the watcher was already healed; her leg on the other hand would take more time.

"That was brave of you, distracting that thing." Boromir said with a hint of respect in his voice. The look on his face told her he hadn't forgotten her late intervention.

"It's what I was trained to do ever since I was little, as soon as I knew how to walk I was taught how to fight, I knew I had a duty to save others. It's not brave, it's what I've been taught. Besides, bravery is often a softer word for stupidity." Eruanna replied, when her father had been alive, he'd decided she would have a great destiny. He'd forced her to become a soldier when she had wanted to learn healing arts. He had then been murdered and left her alone with her bereaved siblings and a kingdom to manage. Thinking about it since the events she knew that she had never really belonged in her family, she didn't belong anywhere and she did not miss her father.

Legolas sat beside her, checking her temperature and pulse.

"You're cold, here, come closer, I'll warm you up a little if you wish." He concluded, and stretched his arm out. Eruanna huddled up to him not caring what the others thought; he was her closest friend and was concerned for her. There was no reason to pretend otherwise. She saw Boromir glaring at Legolas, she didn't care what he thought, Legolas was worried about her, this might only happen once. "I love him" she thought to herself. The sudden thought hit her like a ton of bricks, her muscles tensed with the shock of the revelation, she looked at Legolas in the hope he hadn't noticed. The elf was busy talking to Gandalf and Aragorn. Eruanna relaxed and looked at the hobbits who had fallen asleep on the cold stone floor. Gimli was not paying attention to anyone, he had shrunk into himself. Seeing what had happened to his kin would hurt. Eruanna understood his loss but she couldn't understand his grief, he couldn't have been able to help.

"We best be moving, it's a four-day journey to the other side." Gandalf said, and stood. Legolas got up and helped her to her feet, once again taking her weight, the hobbits stirred and eventually they all set off down the long, dark, rancid corridors.

* * *

Walking became easier as her leg healed and Eruanna began reluctantly to loosen her grip on Legolas. Gandalf was giving a lecture on mines, and the hobbits seemed content listening, the other members of the fellowship seemed to want to remain quiet so Eruanna let go of Legolas and walked ahead, her leg ached a bit but the pain had gone.

"Lucky, I heal fast" she thought. From what she knew of the mines the main resource was mithril. Mithril in Termoree had the value of a loaf of bread for one barrel of it. When her family moved across the sea in their banishment, they had brought tonnes of it with them. It had made them richer than any dwarf could have dreamed.

"Yet my people have no need for wealth." Eruanna thought. She stopped at the top of a staircase and waited for the others to catch up. When they finally did Gandalf sat down complaining that he did not remember the right passage.

"How is your leg?" Legolas whispered.

"Fine. I can walk on it well enough, though it is still a little sore." Eruanna confessed.

"If it gets any worse I'm happy to help." The elf replied playfully.

"You may regret that, elf." Eruanna said grinning.

"Will I? I quite enjoy seeing you need someone's help." He answered. She glowered at him before settling herself on one of the steps, watching a small scrawny creature crawling around in the darkness below. She smiled in amusement. The creature was worn and ragged, its ribs and spine protruded in unhealthy angles and it rasped for breath as it circled below. Its plight was laughable.

"Why didn't you help straight away?" Boromir asked, settling himself beside her before offering a drink.

"Unlike you, I know what that beast was. Its kind preyed upon mine when I lived in Termoree." she explained. "I value my life above all other things, besides, you seemed to be doing a marvelous job of pissing it off without my help." Eruanna answered bluntly, taking a small sip of water and handing the skin back.

"You're hiding something." Boromir said coldly. She rolled her eyes at this accusation.

"As is everyone here, we all have our secrets Boromir. If we didn't keep them to ourselves then our enemies would easily win us over." Eruanna retorted angrily.

"My father is a good man, he told me the same thing." Boromir said slowly.

"All men are good in their children's eyes, I would know." she responded and with a nod from Boromir she continued. "My father was a tyrant and no matter what he did I would always justify it for him." Eruanna told him grudgingly.

"What changed your mind?" Boromir asked, eyes filled with curiosity in the darkness.

"I saw the damage he was doing to others and I couldn't be a part of it." she muttered. The man frowned as though he could not make sense of this new idea.

"What happened to him?" Eruanna glanced at him.

"He was murdered." She responded automatically.

"By whom?" Boromir interjected.

"If I told you that, I would have to kill you." Eruanna said mechanically, fiddling with her blade. Their conversation was cut off by Gandalf, who stood up and began to make his way towards the entrance before remembering the rest of the company.

"It's that way." he told them nodding towards the middle passage.

* * *

It had been three days since they had entered the mines and now they were all sprawled out, exhausted from the hard day's walking. Eruanna re-bandaged her leg. There was a deep scar down the front, angry and red but healed enough to be of use once more. They hadn't risked lighting a fire so there was no chance of getting warm. She wrapped a blanket tightly round her form and studied the small room they were occupying, it contained nothing of great interest. A few stone columns held up the ceiling, though it looked as if they were ready to give up and collapse. There were a few carvings on the wall opposite but most of the wall was chipped and worn away. There was a very ornate tapestry, torn around the edges but still in good condition considering the rest of the room. She went over and studied it with interest. It depicted a great dwarf king upon his throne under a mountain, the next piece showed a city in flames, then a giant dragon asleep upon a mound of gold and lastly a great battle and the dragon slain. She traced the threads of the fallen dragon before letting her eyes rest on the king's face.

"Erebor. Once the greatest dwarf kingdom ever known." Legolas said coming up to look at it.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You don't know?" he sounded surprised.

"It must have slipped my notice." she said dryly, hiding her lie with a small smirk, "I have been kind of busy fighting other battles."

"Erebor was a rich mine and the King Under the Mountain amassed lots of gold. It was attacked by a dragon named Smaug, he destroyed the town of dale and took Erebor for his own." Legolas told her pausing momentarily to gather the facts.

"Go on. I don't believe I have heard this tale." Eruanna replied, "If it has a dragon, I want to hear the story. You know I have a soft spot for all things fire breathing." He smiled at her, shaking his head before continuing.

"The king's grandson decided to reclaim their homeland. For that they needed the Arkenstone which could unite the dwarf leaders. Then they would march on the mountain." Legolas said gravely.

"I suppose it didn't exactly go to plan." Eruanna observed, running her fingers over the bright white gem depicted in fine silks, "I'm guessing they all died heroically, their names lived on and that was their secret master plan."

"No one plans to die in battle." Legolas answered disapprovingly.

"I plan to die in battle, preferably screaming that the enemy are useless cur... but I see now, they reclaimed their homeland but lost their king … how ironic" she chuckled. The elf raised an eyebrow.

"Many died." he pointed out.

"Yes, and the one who wanted the throne died trying to defend it though it was already lost, I cannot deny that I find it amusing, though melancholy." She thought out loud.

"You wouldn't say that if that was the purpose of your battle." Legolas reminded her.

"It wasn't my battle and if it was I would have won. Actually I wouldn't have lost the mountain to a overgrown snake in the first place, they really are quite easy to kill, not that I ever have to, they usually do what I tell them." The elf sighed and turned away leaving her to study the tapestry. She watched the Legolas for some time. He sat very quietly fiddling with an arrow. It was only then she allowed herself some sentiment.

* * *

Sighing Eruanna brushed away a stray strand of hair from her face. The meeting of her father and the elven king seemed to go on and on. At seven it was hard to recognise the importance of such a treaty but she was trying with all her might to listen to what her father was saying and learn the affairs of her papa's kingdom. It was soon too boring for her to stay still so she snuck away to play by herself. The summer day was bright and a light breeze blew through the long grass. She ran a fair distance into the wood before she stopped by a pool to watch the fascinating fish swim among the rocks, Eruanna buried herself in a small amount of reeds so as not to be found and settled down to watch. It was a rarity indeed to be let out of her father's sight, after her mother's death, but at such a young age she didn't fully understand the reasons. She heard a splash in the water and all the fish vanished. Looking up she saw a small elf sitting at the edge of a pool, throwing rocks into the water. She wriggled out from the reeds and glowered irritably at him. He poked his tongue out and leaped over the small rocks to where she sat.

"You're in my clearing. No one is allowed in my clearing, you'll have to leave." He said sitting crossed legs in front of her.

"You'll have to make me." she replied letting her eyes meet his. The two sat unblinking staring one another down. He blinked before she did. "I win! She squealed delightedly. "You'll have to leave!"

The little elf didn't move but snapped back, "My ada is the king and he won't let you do this." Eruanna thought for a moment before shooting an equally angry answer back.

"Well my Papa's a king too and he could defeat yours ten times over." Both children stood up glaring at one another furiously. Then the elf giggled and sat down.

"I'm Legolas, who are you?" he asked.

"Eruanna." she sniffed defiantly "and this is still my spot".

"We could share" the elfling said thoughtfully. Both giggled at the ridiculous idea. "Nana wants me to meet the princess. I'm scared she won't like me." he said blushing.

"She does. Very much" she laughed smiling at him, the little elfling beamed at her as if he had been given a great present.

"I like you too." Legolas whispered.

* * *

Eruanna watched the elf now, he looked so careworn in contrast to the beaming carefree child she had once known. She sat beside him.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" she asked after a few moments, settling herself beside him and tugging on the feathers in his arrow.

"I can't forget it… it's still my clearing." he replied, the mischievous glimmer lit up in his eyes.

"Is not." Eruanna muttered. A small falorn look crossed his face then something close to a smirk appeared as he poked her with the tip of the arrow.

"I believe that you left the forest so it now belongs to me." he argued, grinning as she jumped with surprise.

"I did not want to leave." She sighed.

"Then why did you?" Legolas questioned.

"My father saw our friendship as inappropriate for a future queen, he thought I was too attached to you." she informed him.

"And where you attached to me?" the elf asked curiously, drawing a light blush from his companion.

"Maybe a little." Eruanna confessed. She saw a small smile flicker across his face. "You should smile more, it suits you." she pointed out.

"As should you. I have not seen you smile for a long time." he retorted. "I've missed your company Eruanna, of all the people I was warned to be careful of, you where the one I couldn't stay away from, why is that?" he asked.

"You crave adventure. You know it is what I am capable of delivering." Eruanna answered logically. He looked thoughtful for a long while before wandering over to wake the next lookout. His behavior was strange; he had not done as she had expected and started another argument with her. He had left her answer as the last word.

* * *

The light from Gandalf staff did very little to honor the real glory of the dwarven city. Great pillars spread as far as the eye could see, rising up with a brilliant strength in wonder to its creators. The company halted in admiration and gazed upon the wondrous scene. Gandalf, began to tell the tale of the city when, with a cry, Gimli ran off into a side room. Eruanna glanced at the elf beside her, he shook his head in disbelief and they followed. Inside the room, corpses scattered the floor, a tomb was centred in the middle of the room. Gimli sank to his knees and wept.

"Here lies Balin son of Fundin, he is dead then." said Gandalf with quiet sadness, picking up a book off the floor he began to read.

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums… drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out...They are coming."

Legolas looked worried. Then a sound sent ice running up her back.

"Drums in the deep." Eruanna repeated, spinning on her heels.

Then the others heard it. Drawing her sword, Eruanna faced the door and waited. The others hurried round her she stayed still waiting. Just waiting.

Eruanna's mind went blank. She knew only her enemy, the sounds of the others faded to a dim echo. The orcs and goblins beat at the doors. Eruanna whirled her sword round in anticipation.

The doors burst open and she crouched, waiting as the first of the orcs crashed through, her muscles tensed ready to spring. One large orc saw her, and  
lunged.

"Big mistake." Eruanna muttered and rolled between its legs she sprang up and onto its back and slit its throat, blood sprayed from its neck. Smiling with satisfaction she back flipped off the now dying creature, landing successfully in front another one. She thrust her weapon into its belly and it fell to the floor. She quickly scanned the fray about her, that was when she saw the last thing she needed. The top of the doorway crashed down as the troll forced it's way through and the smell of rotting fish filled the room. "Typical, they brought a troll." Eruanna thought before dashing over to where it was stomping around and grabbed its foot, hugging it like a child does when it doesn't want its parent to leave.

Eruanna put her sword in its sheath, "I can't believe I'm going to do this". She felt the predictable tingle of her canine teeth and bit deep into the troll's leg. The troll howled in agony. Eruanna laughed, and let go, spitting the pungent and bitter blood out. The troll staggered round, growing in pain. As she'd hoped it was allergic to venom now circling its bloodstream. She turned around just as an orc brought its foot to her shin. She howled in pain and fell to the floor. The orc dragged her to her feet and she felt a cold blade pressed her neck.

"Stop if you want her to live." the gravelly voice of her captor rasped, a hand pulled out her sword and cast it aside. She collected herself and breathed deeply to control the surging pain. Quietly lifting up her leg injured leg, Eruanna reached into her boot and pulled out her hunting knife. She slid it behind her, carefully positioning it and pushing. The screech of pain from the orc deafened her for a moment. She turned to see the orc pull the dagger from his groin. Eruanna lunged for her sword, sliding agonizingly across the rubble, as an arrow whistled past into the orc who was now howling and in an enraged frenzy. Looking up at Legolas she nodded her thanks.

Hell raged in the chamber. With a sickening jolt, she stood up shakily and gazed around at the scene emerging before realizing that there was no escape. Hiding behind a pillar Eruanna saw a weak point in the wall. She staggered back to the troll and slashed at its body. The troll growled and sent her sprawling into the wall so the stone shattered around her. Groaning she rolled onto her back and lay there, catching her breath before re-joining the battle.

Weapons clashed against weapons, Eruanna found herself trapped in a corner. She bent double with the pain of hitting the wall. Hissing like a feral cat at the oncoming goblins, bearing her teeth menacingly she gave in to her animatistic instincts. She heard shouts all around and saw the enormous build of the troll fall. Gritting her teeth she cut off the nearest head lurching violently at another. Aid came to her quickly, though it seemed too late for Frodo…


	9. Chapter 9

Frodo lay face down in the rubble, a spear under him. Eruanna watched as the others went over to him, believing he was dead. She listened closely to every sound a small beat of life was coming from Frodo, a soft groan of pain. Eruanna knew in that second, he was alive, no corpse ever made such a sound. Aragorn scooped him into his arms. They all thought that he was dead, she began to jump around in irritation that no one else could see he wasn't. She started to say something, but Legolas silenced her, shaking his head. Just then the hobbit spluttered and woke. Eruanna allowed her self a smile of self-satisfaction. Aragorn put the hobbit on the floor, utter relief plastered on his face.

"This way!" Gandalf bellowed from the broken wall, breaking through the sighs of relief that rippled over the stone. They scrambled towards the opening like rats fleeing from an impending flood, Eruanna glanced over her shoulder; a sickening lurch inside of her as she saw the hordes of goblins behind them, she sped up.

"Maybe I should do what all my friends do in this situation: Abandon those who slow you down upon your escape," Eruanna thought, preparing to change form and fly away as fast as she could but then removed the foul idea from her mind. It was a stupid idea adopted for self-preservation which she had never been skilled at, if anything she was the one to slow them down; her leg was failing from the orc kick, her ribs burned from the bruises she had received earlier and she was having difficulty breathing.

Lost in self-pity she didn't realize that the others had stopped and crashed into them, knocking Legolas's arrow from his bow, Legolas glared at her but calmly notched another arrow to his bow. They were surrounded. Down the grand stone pillars scuttled their foes. They were totally outnumbered. But they aren't attacking.

"Well, it was nice knowing you all, but I really must vanish now..." Eruanna announced cheerily, summoning her magic and focusing on invisibility. Nothing happened. Not even a slight change in her skin. "Ah... looks like I'm going to die fighting side by side with a bunch of morons." The others glowered at her with annoyance and for a moment she vanished from their sight.

Eruanna whooped with glee before her magic failed again and left her standing very close to a serrated edged goblin knife. Its owner was tiny, not much bigger than Frodo and Eruanna bit back a laugh as she pulled at the end of the blade and held it above her head to the Goblin wriggled furiously on the end of it.

"Well aren't you just adorable... Legolas, can I keep him... He looks like you only smaller and prettier! " she joked, nervously backing away from the advancing crowd. Legolas was managing a small pout at his lost dignity while Gimli managed a nervous laugh.

The others had their weapons drawn and ready, but Eruanna felt a chill run down her back and she turned to see light rippling over the walls at the far end of the hall. A sound like thunder echoed round the hall and the orcs fled back up into the cracks on the ceiling from whence they came.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir hissed.

Before Gandalf said the words, Eruanna knew. It was hell on legs. It was the thing that her kind had been created from and it was the darkest nightmare of all living creatures. It was a Balrog. She knew this because of Glorfindel. He had shown her books with them in them when she was living in Rivendell in her exile, she'd seen one too, not knowing its name nor fearing it, but in a different time and a different world with different people surrounding her… and dying for her.

She shuddered in revulsion at the thought of her lost innocence. The day a Balrog had attacked Xura would be remembered for as long as they lived by the few who had survived, but never spoken of.

She followed the company hurriedly, down and down she ran, stair after stair. Eruanna reached a gap in the stairs and stopped. Looking down she saw utter blackness. She could jump the gap easily, But it was that intensity of black, the unknown bottom, that unnerved her… if she lost her footing she would be left to lay upon some cold floor for all eternity unable to move and unable to die.

Legolas reached her and whispered in her ear: "I'll catch you," before jumping nimbly across. She jumped and landed on the other side, her left foot slipping on the edge. Legolas grabbed her, and pulled Eruanna into his arms.

"He smells of wood blossom and pine cones," her heart cheered delightedly, "Now is not the time," her mind screamed back. Legolas let go and helped Gandalf across. The others soon followed. They ran on frantically before reaching the bridge. She let the others cross well aware of their fragile bodily state.

"Go in front of me, Eruanna, I will slow you down," Gandalf said. Eruanna frowned, he was planning something, she refused to move, planted her feet squarely on the ground, ready to stand with the wizard. Then the shape sprang up out of the blackness, her blood ran cold and she backed away across the bridge, calling to the wizard to follow. Gandalf turned to see it. The Balrog placed its mighty forked foot on the stone.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf cried banging his staff on the bridge. Eruanna watched in amazement as the seemingly frail wizard, bellowed at the beast. Her eyes caught sight of the cracks forming across the bridge. She opened her mouth to call out and warn him but no sound came out. The bridge split in two, sending the Balrog into the thick back of the gorge. Gandalf turned to walk away, relief falling upon his brow. Then a fiery whip curled up around Gandalf's leg. Time began to slow down.

Eruanna watched in horror as the beast dragged him down into the depths. She heard herself scream a word vaguely familiar and white light flashed momentary above them, the ceiling began to topple and the ground shook. In Eruanna's mind all she knew faded in that moment, she did not want to believe what she had seen. Yet it had happened. Frodo was yelling, the others running up the stairs to the door. Legolas called to her.

Her mind snapped back into the present, letting go of her disbelief she ran up the staircase, ignoring the pain in her chest. Once outside, still shaking, she let the elf hold her into his chest. She didn't feel the grief that should have been clawing at her heart, in its place a violent ire was stirring. She hugged Legolas tightly, hoping to comfort him as well as control the seething rage within, knowing that if she did not she was likely to do something rash. She never knew the wizard well and regret filled her heart for she had wanted to learn from his wisdom. "He was a fool," she told herself calmly.

"Legolas, get them up." Aragorn said gently.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" cried Boromir, Aragorn shook his head.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, and Eruanna, help them up."

Legolas let go of her reluctantly, and pulled Merry and Pippin to their feet. Eruanna did not move. Aragorn began to move on the others followed. Legolas held out his hand to her and she took it, seeking the comfort of another.

After an hour they stopped to rest. Eruanna went alone to collect firewood. Once out of sight of the others she slumped down in despair. She recalled her five year old self standing in Xura's market square as it burned, a great beast looming above the town spire. The white stone bashed black and she could hear screaming all around. Yet she stood in wild fascination at the beast called from the shadows.

It was then her eldest sister had come running, clad in armor she had scooped her up into her arms and wordlessly deposited her outside the walls of the city before going back to face the monster. She had waited for days upon the gate for any news of her sibling but none could be given. The beast had been slain but so many had died.

There was no word of the firstborn daughter of Amreral ever again. As far as anyone was concerned she had been slain by the monster sent to their lands as a punishment for betraying their masters. Eruanna dragged her mind back to the present and went about gathering wood for the fire. Frodo had miraculously escaped with a minor bruise. Sam had a small graze that Aragorn had decided needed treating but surprisingly no one was seriously hurt save their lost party member.

Eruanna heard the snapping of twigs behind her and she slowly drew her sword, whirling round. She held the blade to Boromir's throat, breath drawn in ragged breaths from the sudden spike of adrenaline.

"You should know better than to sneak up on a Naira, didn't your nursemaid tell you stories of what happens if you do?" Eruanna snapped.

"I'm sorry if I startled you. I was told such stories though you have neither enchanted me nor sucked out my soul so I don't know if I should believe them to be true or not." the man answered holding up his hands submissively.

"You should be careful Boromir. Not all of my kind is as controlled or as tolerant as I am," she informed him lowering the sword. He let out a soft relived sigh and smiled gratefully at her.

"I would not want to bump into another of your kin if you are one of the better ones," he mused starkly.

"If you had met another of my kind you would have been torn to pieces," Eruanna remarked frankly. He nodded and offered him an arm to pile firewood into.

"You shouldn't wander away from the group, especially when we are in such peril," he commented.

"Who are you to say what I can and cannot do? If I wish to be alone and away from the ignorance of all things male, I will take myself somewhere I can think," Eruanna responded spitefully. The man looked offended but said nothing more on the matter.

Once they had enough wood they wandered back to the small disheveled group, rain began to trickle down upon the deflated party. They soon put out the fire, no one really felt like eating and the wind made it difficult to keep it alight. Aragorn began giving orders and attempting some form of leadership in the group but Eruanna was in no mood to humor him so she set off along the road to wait for them to catch up.

No one spoke for grief consumed them. Eruanna could see the golden leaves up ahead and the dread of returning to the forest she had fled began to build up within her. Her mind and heart where in total agreement "Run…RUN!" they screamed but her legs did not listen and staggered on. Under the leaves the rain eased to a soft drip and then stopped altogether. The rest of the company's spirits seemed lifted a little at the prospect of a long rest.

The further they went into Loren, the more uncomfortable Eruanna became. The Naira glanced around her, expecting to see elves with ropes ready to tie her up and chain her to the forest so she could never leave again, but no such thing happened. She knew this place well, before Rivendell it had been Loren. The light filtered through the leaves of the trees, Eruanna heard the soft distinctive breathing of Elves, more than one... more than ten. The sound of bow stings being tightened tore through the air.

"The dwarf breaths so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," said a melodic voice. Eruanna felt a sad smile form on her lips, how well she knew that voice.

"Haldir," she said brightly, turning to see her old friend. The elves lowered their bows when they saw her but gave her nervous glances.

"Well, well, well, of all the people I thought never to see again, Eruanna," Haldir cooed in his smooth voice.

"Let us pass, Haldir, we will be of no bother to you. Move," Eruanna said, and added "Or I'll make you."

Haldir smiled, his small blush did not pass unnoticed by her keen eye however.

"As her highness wishes. Follow me, I will take you somewhere you can stay tonight," He quipped, enjoying the scowl he received wile the other elves shifted nervously. She watched their retreating forms for a moment before turning to the stunned company.

"Come on," Eruanna sighed reluctantly, it had not exactly been what she wanted, she had hoped to just pass through without attracting attention but that wasn't going to happen. "They say we can stay here tonight."

Gimli looked horrified, he began to stamp his feet like a disobedient child and she found her disliking for him increase ever so slightly and she began to wonder how attached he was to his beard.

"What?! You mean we are to sleep in this elf infested forest? I won't do it. It's bad enough with one elf let alone and entire city of them!" he moaned. Eruanna turned round, her eyes burning with icy fire.

"You know what dwarf? This is the last place I want to be too, last time I was here, I made more enemies than friends. I'm putting myself at risk doing this; so you can bloody well put up with it and if I hear another word I will gladly disembowel you and wear your beard as a scarf." She snarled. The dwarf stepped back, hugging his beard protectively, glaring at Legolas, who was trying not to laugh.

The hobbits looked up at her with confusion, while Aragorn and Boromir had taken up arms behind them. Eruanna glanced at them apologetically before chasing after the group of Elves who were already disappearing into the forest.

Once they had reached the encampment, the others flopped exhausted on the ground. Eruanna silently left. Walking through the forest the oppressive feeling of being watched lifted off her shoulders but only a little. Once she reached a clearing, far enough away not to be disturbed, she sat down by the stream.

"Hastulian," Eruanna whispered, and breathed a cold breath across the surface of the water, a picture appeared and she saw her friends, dancing on a hill, laughing gaily. Centaurs milled round the dancers smiling and talking. The fey glittered in the trees around the hill. Smiling grimly with satisfaction that her homelands were at peace she waved away the image in the water.

"They are safe and far away in the lands they should be in," Eruanna said to herself.

"But you aren't," came a soft voice. Eruanna jumped before looking over her shoulder to where she saw Haldir resting against a tree. "I see you got your powers." he stated, but it sounded more like a question.

Not meeting his eyes, Eruanna replied, "Yes, that happened a long time ago." There was a long and awkward silence between them. She looked away from the scrutiny of his gaze.

"Why did you leave me, was I not good enough for you?" Haldir asked sternly yet there was no hate in his voice.

"I did not love you, but I could not tell you. I was afraid it would hurt you too much," she whispered, shame washing over her. Haldir walked over to her and sat down.

"You left, because you didn't love me, or you couldn't?" he asked tipping his head back so he could look at the stars.

"Both," Eruanna said bluntly "I couldn't and wouldn't, I'm sorry. I was never yours to begin with." Haldir looked at her, pain filling his pure eyes.

"You're lying, your eyes change colour when you lie." he said defensively.

"I was in love with someone else and still am." Eruanna said, trying to stop the questions. Haldir snorted, his silver grey eyes sparkled.

"Fine. Who is he?" he said angrily.

"I've told you the truth. Stop fishing for dreams Haldir, you can't catch them," Eruanna spat.

"At least allow me the liberty of a name?" he answered calmly.

"I can't give you his name." she said shaking her head. "What happened to me?" she asked "I never used to hate everyone. I used to believe in friends, but know I don't feel anything," she sighed.

Haldir smiled, "You grew up, Eruanna, you saw things that hurt, that's what happened."

Eruanna shook her head, "I grew up before I was born, I never had a childhood," She whispered.

"Maybe that's why you struggle with trusting others, but your past makes you who you are. Few can or could endure what you have without being affected, come forget about this, tomorrow is a new day and you are needed to speak with my lord and lady," he said.

"I was affected a lot. I am afraid to sleep for the nightmares that take me. I cannot look my friends in the eyes without remembering the screams that I suffered for them," Eruanna mumbled.

"There is no shame in sacrifice." Haldir chided.

"That's not what I was taught," she sighed going back at the stream.

"I know little of your past Eruanna, but I know what I see," He said thoughtfully.

"And what do you see?" she asked.

"I see someone who has seen war and death, who has suffered torment and sorrow. I see someone who is haunted by the past and is drowning in her memories. I see someone who loathes themselves but hides it by pretending she doesn't need anyone, to the point of her believing it along with everyone else. All she really wants is someone to tell her that she is not alright and she is not alone. Now tell me Eruanna. Are you really alright?" Haldir stated, studying her intensely with the grey spirals of his eyes.

She did not respond for a long time.

"I saw children ripped apart, and you ask me if I'm alright?" Eruanna said slowly. The elf nodded. "I'm fine," she answered.

"Then why do you shut out those who desire to help?" he questioned.

"I will only get them killed if I let them aid me," she whispered, her cheeks flushing with shame. Haldir walked over to her and settled beside her.

"You think that because of one mistake, anyone who trusts you will end up in the same state as you and those who committed an act of betrayal?" he asked.

"No. Anyone who trusted me always ends up dead. I cannot let anyone get that close, not anymore," She responded.

"Then why are you telling me this?" Haldir queried.

"Because I want to be close to others to know what it is to have another's faith and not to be shunned by everyone," she responded. Haldir was silent. She studied the blank expression for a long time before standing.

"Don't shut out those who love you Eruanna. It is a lonely world when you have no one to care for you," Haldir said as she retreated back through the trees.

"Who would be stupid enough to love me?" she thought, gazing up at the moon as if for an answer. No one. It seemed to answer and Eruanna retreated into the bitterness within her heart again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Eruanna**

After a peaceful night in Calas Galadhon, the fellowship went off in groups or on their own to explore the golden wood. Eruanna wandered alone enjoying her own company and the relief of not being scrutinised that solitude brought with it. Legolas had taken Gimli for a small tour of the nearby sights. The hobbits had also gone to find out more about the wood. Aragorn and Boromir had stayed behind to decide on routes to take.

After a few hours she became bored and set off for the direction of the march warden's camp. She sang to pass the time, the forest did not interest her and she had lived here for a time and had been shown every tree and leaf, every stream and spring. The forest brought back memories of when war was exiting and new to her.

The sound of laughter drifted upon the warm breeze. It was almost childlike in its careless delight. She rounded the corner and the laughter was accompanied by splashing.

"I thought elves had good balance?" She called out, grinning at the sodden Haldir who now sat in a swirling stream. Above him a broken branch swung limply, the other elves smiled at her nervously and looked at Haldir for what seemed like reassurance.

"I don't bite." Eruanna giggled, flicking her wrist and sending a small wave of cold water over her friend who was struggling to stand. He splashed her back, grinning.

"I believe Eruanna has challenged us to a fight." He declared. The other elves smirked. Eruanna nodded at the water and it sloshed over the nearest elf who glowered at her before picking up the nearest bucket and pouring it over her.

"I also thought elves where supposed to be mature." She giggled, splashing another of the guards who had seemed inclined to join in.

"Are you saying such combat is not appropriate for our age?" Haldir asked, splashing her playfully. She grinned at him.

"What do you think?" she answered before commanding another wave of water to douse the entire group.

**Gimli**

The woods where a marvel to behold, even for one who loved the ground and all its treasures. Legolas had been telling him the full story of Nimrodel when he had stopped mid sentence, Gimli was glad of it, he had not had time to comprehend all that had been said and this pause allowed his thoughts to catch up. His companion had seemed to become more and more distracted the further he had got into his story and had stopped abruptly. The dwarf waited patiently for some minutes for the story to be continued but Legolas had seemed to have forgotten he was there.

"What happened, did they ever hear news of her after that?" He prompted gruffly. Legolas looked at him and smiled faintly before shaking his head. The dwarf thought that he would elaborate but he remained silent. The dwarf looked up to see a curious expression on his face. It was a mixture of wistfulness and confusion but he could not understand why and it made him uneasy.

"Is something troubling you elf?" he asked after a few more minutes science.

Legolas did not answer for a long time; "Do you have a sweetheart Gimli?" he inquired at length. Stunned the dwarf stopped and stared at him baffled at his forwardness. The elf stopped and looked back at him.

"Well?" he persisted.

"Aye, I do." the dwarf mumbled embarrassed. The wistful look was back in the elf's eyes.

"Does she love you?" he mused out loud.

"Yes… Is something wrong Legolas?" Gimli said warily. The elf looked mournfully down at the floor and said nothing.

"What about you? Do you have someone you care about waiting for you in your homelands?" Gimli asked carefully. He saw the anguish then in his eyes and regretted asking.

"No. My heart belongs to one who is not from my lands." he answered softly.

"And her heart belongs to you?" Gimli enquired.

"Her heart belongs to no one but herself." Legolas replied bitterly.

"Ah, then it is your heart that troubles you." Gimli said kindly. The elf smiled sadly and nodded.

It was the sound of laughter reached them and curiosity drove them both to investigate.

"So, who is this young maid you seem so preoccupied with?" Gimli asked inquisitively. Legolas once again didn't answer. He stood watching the scene playing out in front of him. His expression was one of pure jealousy. He watched as a group of guards threw water over one another. Up in the tree Eruanna sat grinning as several of the younger elves attempted unsuccessfully to coax her back down. A tall blonde elf who Gimli presumed as Haldir threw water over her; she attempted to dodge it but slipped and fell out of the tree. Wriggling as Haldir held her down to stop her exacting revenge."Ah" Gimli thought pulling on Legolas's arm to try and drag him away. Reluctant as he was the elf complied followin him though the tree's, glancing forlornly over his shoulder in the direction of the water fight.

"Now you see why I am troubled." Legolas sighed after they could no longer hear the shouts coming from the stream.

"You do not think she loves you?" Gimli asked a little too harshly as it brought back the ache in the elf's eyes.

"What am I to her? She has the choice of so many. She is a princess-" he started.

"You are a prince." Gimli interrupted. Legolas smiled grimly.

"Yet we are not of the same race and my father has deemed her kin to be savages, even if she could love me it would never be allowed." he argued.

"Yet you are suffering because of it." Gimli countered.

"It matters not. My father would have me marry a noble eleth and would not hear of anything else. It is only a matter of time before he tires of my stubbornness to marry." the elf murmured.

"Tell her. Even if she does not return your feelings you both have a good friendship, that is clear enough. She will understand." Gimli advised warmly.

"You will not speak of this to anyone else will you?" Legolas asked.

"No. I swear that this will remain between us." Gimli promised, hoping he would honor it till his last breath.

**Eruanna**

The sun was setting over Loren, the first stars here faintly glimmering in the sky, birds where flying home to tuck their heads beneath their downy wings. Beneath the trees of the golden wood it was a different story, Elves danced beneath lamps strung to branches of the trees, the light reflecting of the leaves, bathing the city of Calas Galadhon in light.  
Eruanna sat beneath a tree, fuming. Not only had she been forced to the dance but being female, she had to wear a dress. If there was a more oppressive thing she had not yet discovered it.

"Ah Eruanna… You look delightful!" Haldir teased.

"One more word and I will see that you shall not speak again." Eruanna hissed.

"You always did have a way with words." he retorted smugly before holding out his hand and helping her to her feet.

"I'm not dancing." Eruanna protested as he dragged her over to the other couples.

"Yes you are." Haldir answered.

"I don't know how!" she snapped.

"Then it's high time you learned." Haldir told her. Shaking her head, Eruanna grudgingly allowed herself to be lead around the small area designated for dancing. She glanced over to see Legolas dancing with a young elf. Feeling a pang of jealousy when she looked away, she was clearly interested in him and they seemed a good match. The elf maid lent up to kiss him. Legolas flinched and pushed her away. The maid's eyes filled with hurt and Legolas slipped off the dance floor and disappeared behind another group of maidens. She could not help but feel smug and as they passed the dejected maid, Eruanna grinned spitefully at her.

"Stop teasing her Eruanna." Haldir muttered into her ear.

"But it's so fun." Eruanna complained. Haldir dropped her arms. Glaring at her the march warden wandered over to the girl before taking her up to dance. Unfazed the Naira settled herself by the food and began to help herself. Eruanna turned her attention to the hobbits, who were listening to the elven fairy tales. She heard Rumil calling her over; she stepped out of her hiding place and went over to see what he wanted.

"My Lady Eruanna, will you sing for us this night?" the young Elf said looking hopeful, Eruanna felt her heart warm to him but she was in no mood for singing.

"No Rumil. My heart is not in it." Eruanna sighed. In reality she could not sing a note, but she would not admit that to anyone.

Tiring of the party she hurried away to where the clothes she had hidden beneath a tree lay and quickly changed. Eruanna strapped her bow and quiver to her back, and buckled her sword to her waist. Eruanna began to run.

The thoughts she was starting to have where not pleasant. She was supposed to be hunting but the chanting in her head was too much and she sank to her knees and let the visions wash over her, the poem that was whispered through Termoree pounding at her. "Not now. Not when I was recovering." was the last thing Eruanna thought before the visions crashed over her.

When the darkness of her mind cleared she sat up slowly, the vision had been a brutal one, usually it made her dizzy but never before had it knocked her unconscious. Moving slowly, Eruanna crawled to a nearby tree, head was swimming and her sight blurred. Using the tree to support herself, she stood. After a minute her sight returned. Blood tricked from her nose, Eruanna mopped it up with the back of her hand. Noting how she stank of sweat, she went in search of a far river to bathe in. Once she had found one deep enough Eruanna undressed, unaware that she was being watched.

**Boromir**

Boromir had followed Eruanna from the dance, concerned about her but more of what she was planning. He had seen her fall to the ground and cry out in her own tongue but he had not known what to do. Now he followed her to a river hiding behind a tree he watched her undress. The corn coloured hair rippled down her back to her waist. The pale skin of her back puckered repulsively from the scars she bore. Boromir longed for her, he could not deny it, even with scars the had an air about her that was oddly inviting. He had not realised he was sweating or that his breath had increased till he looked away from the wondrous sight. "I should not be doing this, it is wrong. I have a lover, I do not need another." Boromir thought as he turned back to watch, but he could not help himself. As he watched from behind the tree, he watched her remove her breeches, gazed upon her delicate curves and the inhuman marks on her ankles from where chains had restrained her. He turned away again but could not bring himself to leave. He sat upon a tree root and waited.

**Eruanna**

As she finished removing her clothing, Eruanna sensed a presence nearby and knew she was being watched. More than that she could hear their breathing was laboured and smell their sweat. Her first thought was to hide but then she reconsidered "It would rude of me not to finish the show, maybe I will catch them out." she mused. Slipping into the water she bathed quickly then, climbed up onto the bank, dressed and crept into the bushes nearby before followed the scent of her admirer, sword drawn, ready for anything.

**Boromir**

Boromir stood up again, impatient to see more. To his surprise there was no one there. He felt a cold blade against his throat, and an even colder voice whispered "Enjoying the view, Boromir? I thought men of Gondor new better."

"I-I'm sorry" Boromir stuttered.

"Well, I will let you off this time, but if you ever try anything that I do not like, I shall send you to sleep. Permanently." Eruanna said, her eyes challenging him. She lowered the blade, and sheathed it. Boromir bowed and scrambled away, fear and loathing for the enchantress filling his heart.

**Eruanna**

Eruanna watched the shrinking form of Boromir for some time until he had disappeared before heading in the same direction. It was still early and the sun was still young. "Poor Boromir, yet another man obsessed with one that is forbidden." she thought, then smiled on recalling the petrified expression on the man's face when he had been caught. This was becoming an unusual day for her, most people avoided her and those that did not, often took great care not to offend her. As Eruanna mused this next thought, a deer ran out from behind a tree, followed by a blond streak. The streak collided with her, almost knocking her over. She squealed in surprise before realising who it was. The deer ran off into the undergrowth out of sight.

"Eruanna, I'm sorry" the elf apologized. Eruanna glowered at Legolas.

"What were you doing, mellonamin, trying to scare me to death?" Eruanna said, trying not to laugh at the elf's worried expression.

"I was hunting, why where you afraid?" he answered.

"I wasn't afraid. Boromir was spying on me when I was bathing, I thought he had more than just a peek in mind." Eruanna muttered defensively, lowering her guard. Legolas's expression changed from shock to worry then to disgust before settling for concern.

"Are you alright? Did he harm you?" he asked softly, stroking her face tenderly.

"No he did not, I knew he was there. I was the one who scared him." Eruanna said bitterly, wishing that his touch was one of affection and not merely of worry.

The elf nodded satisfied that she was fine.

"I heard you enjoyed hunting these woods when you were last here… Will you join me?" he asked, Eruanna felt the butterfly's rise up in her stomach.

"Yes, I think I will." Legolas smiled

"you think you will? if you wish to come then you better make your mind up, we have a deer to catch." Eruanna grinned.

"Then we should not waste time talking, catch me if you can, elf, I'm known be uncatchable." Eruanna said, trying to sound in charge. Legolas grabbed her hand, scooped his bow off the ground undermining any authority and dignity she has wished it exert, before they both ran after the deer.

Come armed,  
or prepared to die.  
There is no other end to this road.  
See the blood upon your hands  
You gave them hope  
How cruel you are  
To feed false hope  
Did you really  
Think you were safe  
From harm  
Tucked away from grief  
You know there's a price to pay  
And the oaths already have been made.  
Now you must do its bidding.

Translation(s).

Mellonamin- My friend.


	11. Chapter 11

Eruanna ran through Loren the wind whistling through her hair and the trees whizzing passed frantically. Legolas ran after her, they reached an opening in the forest, "Rhaich! We lost him" She laughed, adrenaline still rushing through her body. "Ah well" Legolas said before pounced on her "I've got something" he yelled in mock surprise. Soon they both lay on the ground, out of breath from laughter. He cocked his head to one side scrutinising her. "You and Haldir seemed quite at ease with one another yesterday. Is there someone with whom I must compete with for you affection now?" He asked casually. Eruanna looked at him stunned. "You think I love Haldir?" she asked, holding back the laughter that threatened to irrupt. "You seemed to me quite close is all I suggested" Legolas replied. "Are you jealous?" she sniggered. "Of Haldir. No. Of course not; I have a new find now to tell my tales to. I don't need you" he answered rolling onto his stomach and settling comfortably of the grass. "You are jealous. I assure you, as much as I like Haldir he is far too arrogant and self-riotous for me to feel anything more than friendship towards him, he is not the one who has conquered my affections" She teased. He raised an eyebrow, "So I do have competition?" he tested huffily. "Yes. He is very handsome, clever and charming although he can be as stroppy as you sometimes" Eruanna told him. "He sounds dull" Legolas commented. "On the contrary he is far more interesting than you" She exclaimed. He went silent and rested his chin on his fore arms; she turned onto her belly and copied him.

They lay side by side for several minutes saying noting before Legolas smiled at her again. "Do you recollect doing this as children by the pool?" he asked. She nodded, "You always scared away the fish because you knew I liked to watch them" she said thoughtfully; "I shouldn't have to fight a fish for you attentions, you'd argue." He grinned, "Then I would do this to make you remember who your true friend was" he said tickling her. She pushed his off sniggering before pinning him down on the ground. She gazed up at her with a half-smile on his lips. "What?!" she giggled, "Have I got half the forest in my hair?" He snorted and removed the few leaves that had gathered in her hair. "You may as well have" her friend told her, grinning. Legolas sat up and she burst out into a fit of giggles for his hair was also entangled with leaves. A tear of laughter ran down her face but she made no attempt to remove it. "Ai, I theilin in edhil teiliar" she sighed contentedly; resting on her elbows to soak up the sun. Legolas smiled and wiped the tear away from her cheek with his thumb, he gazed at her for an instant before leaning in hesitantly. She felt her eyes flutter close as his lips brushed hers. "Díheno nin" he murmured. "Pardon you for what Legolas?" Eruanna quizzed, opening her eyes, her heart racing a little too fast. "I love you with all my heart" he murmured before suddenly looking ashamed and turning away. "It was nice Legolas" she found herself telling him as her cheeks flushed pink then she shyly lent over to the elf and kissed him timidly. Legolas pulled her close deepening the kiss and moaned against her lips.

"Damb my virtue" she thought but then he broke the kiss and smiled at her, tenderly caressing her face. She frowned at him, "Ai Mela en' coiamin, I want you so badly" she mumbled, kissing his neck tenderly. "We have time Eruanna. Today is not the right time" he said gently. "I'm sure your other experiences will satisfy your imagination for now" he continued, mischief dancing in his eyes. "There has only ever been you until moments ago I knew neither of what kisses felt like nor another's warm embrace" she confessed. "Never?" he asked kissing her gently. "Never, they weren't you" she murmured, "You are my first and last." He wrapped her in his arms contentedly, "I cannot claim you are my first kiss… but you will be my last" he said decidedly. She opened her mouth to ask more of an explanation but he place a finger on her lips. "Hush. I'm listening to a wonderful sound" he mumbled. "What?" Eruanna murmured. "I was always told that a naira's heart blood runs cold and that their hearts never beat, yet I feel warmth and hear a soft flutter within you" he responded kissing her cheek victoriously. "You've gone soft" she complained, "But I love you no less."

Sometime later...

Eruanna lay in Legolas's arms, her right hand intertwined with his. "I never thought I would feel like this" she thought, Legolas stirred, his blue eyes opened, "Eruanna, mellemin" he cooed happily, "you look perfect." "Quiet elf, I'm thinking" Eruanna scolded. "About what?" he asked. "You" she muttered resting her head back on the silken tunic that covered his chest. Legolas chucked, "what else is going on in that strange mind" he questioned. "Other people's opinions of us" she told him, then as an afterthought she added "May we not speak of this to the others; I want it to be our secret for now, besides it will be a shock after recent events." He said nothing but began to sing to her. She felt her eyelids droop to the lilting sound. "Legolas, stop, I wish not to sleep" Eruanna mumbled woozily but he paid no attention other than to kiss her head. She disentangled herself form his arms and sat up, pulling the twigs out from her hair. She felt his arms around her waist once more. "Lay back down my flame" he whispered. She shook her head trying hard to ignore him kissing her neck.

Absentmindedly she pulled her hair to onside and heard a sharp intake of breath from Legolas. His kisses had ceded but instead there was his fingers tracing a scar down the back of her neck. "Legolas" she said hesitantly. "Who did this to you?" he demanded. She did not answer but let him trace the path of laceration. "Who would dare harm my perfect treasure" he persisted. "My father" Eruanna replied. He kissed her reassuringly. "Anymore scars you would like to warn me about" he murmured. "I have too many to count" she sighed. "My poor Eruanna, how can anyone deserve such cruelty" he said gently. "Oh I deserved it" She answered simply. "Why did your father feel the need to harm you?" Legolas inquired, resting his chin on her shoulder. "It is merely collateral damage. My father was a drunkard and a fool and often lost his temper. I was often in his way." Eruanna told him. "You let him beat you" Legolas gasped. "It was the price to pay for a good lifestyle" she answered.

"I shan't let anyone harm you now" he sighed, kissing her ear. "You can't protect me from myself…" Eruanna protested. He kissed her cheek tenderly, "I can try," he said. "How can you love someone so repulsive and cruel" she muttered pushing him away. "Because you have done things that have been so but you are neither of those things. In time you shall learn to love yourself again" Legolas responded. "I do love myself." Eruanna retorted pathetically. "No. If you did you would value your life as more than just another piece in your king's army, if you did you would not harm others the way you would harm yourself, one day I hope you will learn how to restrain those traits and you will value yourself" Legolas told her sadly. She began to smile at him then a familiar cawing froze it her face into horror. "Eruanna, what is it" Legolas said gently. She scrambled to her feet and backed away from the tree feeling her face growing clammy and cold.

* * *

Legolas

"Eruanna, stop you're scaring me" he said but she didn't seem to hear him. She stood pressed up against the trunk of the tree, beads of sweat forming on her face. She whimpered her eyes staring straight ahead. He glanced over to see a small raven perched on the branch. "It's just a raven" he assured her softly, getting to his feet. She watched the bird, shaking violently. Confused as he was, Legolas made a step towards her. She let out a scream and doubled over before curling up in a ball and rocking. The bird flew across and sat nearer. "Leave me alone" she sobbed. He knelt beside her and wrapped an arm round her unsure of what to do. She shoved him violently crawling backwards. "Don't touch me" she howled clawing at her wrists "Get them off she wept, they hurt so much"

* * *

Eruanna

She was trapped in a dark room with chains holding her away from the small light coming from a key hole. In the rafters a raven crowed and fluttered desperately round the room. Her throat was raw from screaming but she let out another yell. The bird swooped and clawed at her face angry that she has disturbed its rest. She felt what seemed like an arm round her and instinctively pulled away. "Don't touch me" she screamed throwing herself away. The chains wrenched into her flesh "Please… Take them off… they're hurting me" she begged pulling viciously at the chains. The crow cackled again and fluttered to the door. There was a click in the lock and a shadow stepped into the room. "Time to pay princess" the shadow snarled. She pulled on her shackles screaming madly at him. "I would leave her. She's wild. No point raising your neck for one night with that thing," said another shadow, his eyes falling on her face. "Fuck you and all your bloodline" Eruanna snarled. "Go to hell," the man snapped back, slamming the door in her face. "I'm already there" she whispered coldly before darkness took her.

It was the middle of the night or nearly dawn when she woke, she wasn't in the cell or even the forest any more but what seemed to be a small room. She felt nothing but a dull numbness inside. A young healer stood over her frowning intently at her. She began to sit up but a severe pain shot through her head and she lay back down reluctantly. "How are you feeling?" the healer asked, checking her head. She didn't answer but closed her eyes again wishing to become invisible. "You had a severe panic attack or something similar, none of us really know what happened… has this happened before?" the healer pressed determinedly. Eruanna rolled onto her side feeling sick and empty of emotion. "How is she?" asked another voice, softer than the first. "She is awake but hasn't said anything" sighed the healer, "Would you see if you can get her to speak Legolas, she may feel more comfortable with you." Legolas sat down on the bed. "Eruanna, mellemin are you feeling better?" he said, taking her hand in his. She looked at the healer who was trying to hide her surprise at the use of such an endearment. She smiled wickedly at her and shook her head in response. "I might be if she leaves" she muttered darkly, "she's been prodding me all morning." "I don't think that's wise" the young girl argued, "Only for a short while, I'll see that she is cared for" Legolas pleaded. Sighing, she snatched up her bowl of medicines and stalked out.

* * *

Legolas

"Better?" he said smiling. "Maybe a little" she answered drowsily. "When you said that I can't protect you from yourself…" he started to say, but she cut him off. "I am not well Legolas. My body may be but my mind is not, I have seen things and sometimes I dwell on them and it drives me to insanity. What you saw in hollin, it was the backlash of years of fighting, I cannot recover from it. There are times when I have made attempts on my life to escape the things I have seen…" she started to say. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't' have told you that" she said feeling ashamed. "You went to war far too young and never stopped fighting; it was inevitable that it would affect you. I am glad that you told me, I only wish you did not blame yourself" Legolas said quietly. "I was trained for the stress battle would cause. I learned to supress fear. It should not affect me but the bird…" she whispered. "The raven?" he asked curiously. He saw her shudder and the she seemed to become suddenly more distant, "I lied when Boromir asked if I feared anything" she confessed. "I know, you may be able to convince the others but you do not convince me" Legolas said affectionately. "I'm afraid of them… I never liked birds but carrion used to terrify me. I thought I'd gotten over it but they seem to follow me wherever I go. Every time the things that should scare me happen they are always there and it's the only thing I can remember of the events" she blurted before looking away again in disgrace.

"There is no shame in being afraid" he sighed, pulling her into is chest. "Try telling that to my uncle or my father. They would think I am afraid of battle" Eruanna snapped shoving him away. He felt a sting of pain at her rejection but quickly hid it; it would do nothing but further her distress. "I don't know what you grew up believing but I know you are a brilliant swords woman and are not afraid to put those skills to good use. They would be both be fools to believe otherwise, it is merely that your fear likes to preside in the same places you find yourself. You are more than in your rights to react the way you did" he scolded. She smiled and huddled into his chest. "It will never go away. I can forget it for a long time but to do that I will not feel anything and I want to feel" she sighed. "Then I will have to learn to understand it" Legolas told her; "We shall cope with it together, you do not have to do it alone anymore." He held her tightly to him longing to take away all of her suffering but he knew it to be impossible, it was all too common in her kind but it was so frowned upon that no one spoke of it openly. "Eruanna" he whispered. "Yes" she slurred wearily. "I love you"

She closed her eyes and he relaxed as a contented smile flickered on her lips. "Legolas" she whispered. "Yes?" "What do the others think has happened to me, this cannot have gone unnoticed" she asked. "They think your leg was giving you grief, they do not hat you for it" he answered stroking her hair. "No. they just don't like me. Or at least Aragorn doesn't and Boromir acts like he does but he is only interested in what he can gain from me. The dwarf is unnerved by me, the hobbits, well i cannot tell and you, you claim to love me" Eruanna muttered. "You have no faith in my feelings?" he asked. "None at all" she mumbled, "If you did care about me you would stay far away from me, at lest if you where wise." Legolas began to feel sick. She was pushing him away again and he was powerless to stop it. "I'm not wise" he said softly. "Then you cannot blame me if I hurt you" she told him before letting sleep take her. He sat there for a long time. She wouldn't hurt him would she? She wouldn't leave him, she couldn't leave him. He knew there was more than a chance she was capable of it. He remembered the young woodman and his family and shivered in revulsion. She should never have done it but she couldn't have stopped herself if she had wanted to.

_Eruanna had shuck out during the night, curious Legolas followed. The celebrations of his coming of age where still in full swing and anyone could get through the gates without much trouble. He followed her to the stable where he saw her saddle a horse and strap her sword to her side. The moonlight catching the red of her eyes started sending shivers down his should be afraid of her. He should turn a blind eye like all the others. She was up to something and his heart wanted to see return safely but his head told him that he would regret following. He chose to ignore his head. He waited until she had trotted off into the trees before saddling his mare and following as quickly as he could. She was going at a fast pace and he wasn't sure he was following her as she had her hood pulled up and rode like a man possessed. Wherever she was headed it required urgency. His hopes were reinstated after a tree branch knocked her hood away from her face. She began to slow the horse and clambered off. She tied the animal to a tree before slotting an assortment of knives into their holders. He saw her look around to see if she as being watched before she drew her long sword and knelt in the moonlight. "Let vengeance be my guidance and justice wield my sword. May no man cross me i pray to you almighty goddess of night let me offer you a great sacrifice for my faithful soul" she whispered. the wind picked up in the surrounding trees for a moment then it died down once more. Legolas began to try and guess where they where. It was far from his home and it made him wonder what business she had away from the safety of his fathers borders. The king often charged her with errands but usually to visit her own father and she never crept away into the night to do them. The trees where thinning out and through them he could see the twinkle of lights from a cabin. "Why so far south?" he wondered as she slipped closer to the house. He watched as she scouted around it, checking for alternative exits. Dread began to pool in his mind and he notched an arrow to his bow should he need it. On finding there where no routes save the frond door she knocked on the large brass handle and waited patently. It opened casting a warm fairy tale firelight across the green grass. A small curly-haired child with big bold eyes peered up at her. "Is your father at home?" Eruanna demanded of the child. The girl shook her head, her curls bouncing wildly around her small face. "May i come in" Eruanna asked gently. She girl beamed a trusting smile and let her through the door way. There was silence for a long time. _

_Curiously__ he crept up to the small window and saw the Eruanna leaning over a bundle of blankets. She picked the blankets up and moved into another room. He heard a small giggle and then a crash of a plate falling off a dresser. Then there was more quite. A baby began to cry and he saw Eruanna walking back into the room shushing it gently before laying it in an armchair. He saw a man and a young woman wander from the tree line and pressed himself into the shadows so as not to be seen. The man entered with the woman in his arms then said "Arlen, Take our baby and lock yourself in the kitchen. I have business to settle. Do not open the door under any circumstance." Legolas peered up into the room. The man watched his wife retreat to the kitchen then grabbed the nearest heavy object. "What do you want" he snarled at her. "Justice." Eruanna replied, her eyes flashed silver and the rock he held flew out of his hand. She grabbed his wrist and flipped him onto his front before smashing his skull against the stone he would have used against her. He lay still and quiet. Eruanna turned him over onto his back. She _bent over him knelt and lowered her lips to his neck. He teeth sank teeth into his veins and she gripped the body which flailed violently in its unconscious state. Legolas raised his bow to shoot her but he could not release his arrow. His eyes became transfixed as the man woke gasping and pulling at her hands to free himself. Slowly his efforts became weaker and his body went limp. She raised her head and but he could not see her face as her back was turned to him. He stood, cocking her head on one side and walking over to the locked door. She tried the lock and let out a feral moan of anguish. He watched as she sniffed the air like a wolf on a hunt, then she kicked at the lock. The hinges began to splinter. Once again he took aim to shoot but he could not release the arrow. The door gave and the woman began to scream. He ran round to the kitchen window but he could see nothing. After a few more moments the baby's wailing stopped too. He saw the door to the cabin open and Eruanna stepped out. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. The moon cast a dark reflection around her. Blood stained her clothes and hair. She swayed drunkardly for a few moments. "Forgive me Eru..." she whispered before she tore off into the night.__

__The cabin was hot and dark. Legolas managed to find the candles and lit them in the fire. The man lay in a pool of scarlet, great gashes down his face and neck. He ran into the kitchen, the woman lay under the table her body torn apart. There was a foul smell of charring flesh and he turned to see the kitchen fire burning brightly. It had a small distinctive shape lying in its fingers. He staggered out of the room gagging with the effort of trying not to be sick. He then remembered the blue-eyed girl and opened the last door. She lay peacefully on the bed, eyes staring up at the ceiling, hands folded across her chest. Pottery lay in shards all around. He stepped closer and the sight made his stomach turn. The girl was gone. Her gold ringlets splayed out across the bed, soaked red. Her throat had been torn wide open as if some wild beast had turned tyrant and held her down by it as she had struggled. Her face was snowing in the stark contrast to the color of her pillows and her lips where slowly turning blue as the lifeblood that she had trickled out. Legolas struggled out of the hut before being violently sick upon the grass. He gripped the handrail to steady himself and looked up. Blue eyes met crimson ones. "Eruanna. What have you done?" he whispered before sinking to his knees, vaguely aware of two arms encircling him as he fell.__

* * *

Translations:

Rhaich- (Naira) Shit!

Ai, I theilin in edhil teiliar- Oh the games you elves do play (rough translation)

Díheno nin-Forgive me.

Mela en' coiamin- Love of my life

Mellemin- My love

* * *

Thank you for reading ;)  
I am considering writing the next person to review into the story...

If you fancy it tell me what you think and where I can improve.

Next chapter will be uploaded asap


	12. Chapter 11: Part 2

The stars came out in their ones and twos, blinking with the new evening. Then the sun rose, beaming as the new dawn swept through the sky. Two days passed and she wallowed in the dark abscesses of her mind. Not eating nor drinking nor even talking. No one but Legolas visited and even he began to lose faith after an hour of silence.

As night fell and the moon cast its rays of light through the trees, a soft patter of feet approached the room she was staying in before a gentle tentative knock interrupted her internal curses to the valar. The door swung inwards and the curly head of a hobbit peered round. The halfling smiled and waved a sweet smelling loaf in her face. Her stomach growled appreciatively and she took it from him, nibbling the warm crust. Pippin smiled nervously before pulling up a chair to sit beside her. Eruanna lent heavily on the table, hiding behind her hair.

"I stole it from the kitchens… I thought with all the soup they are trying to feed you might want something solid." She snorted in bewilderment and the hobbit grinned.

"Why? Why would you help me?"

The halfling frowned and shrugged before tugging a clump of bread off from the loaf and wolfing it down.

"You helped Frodo when we were attacked outside Moria… besides I was hoping it would be enough to bribe you in teaching me how to use a sword. Boromir tries but we really don't learn much from all the compliments. I want someone who can tell me the truth."

"Even if the truth is hard to hear…"

"Yes, how am I supposed to defend myself with my flimsy sward arm, it's more like I'm doing a dance really, Boromir had me using his shied, but I thought it was a clumsy thing..."

"Only cowards have shields" she interrupted, handing him a small dagger ad getting up to face him, "Men hide behind them, they use them so they don't know the destruction they do. They don't have to look in the enemies eyes at they kill them." Pippin inspected the dagger and turned to face her, Eruanna began to laugh and the hobbit frowned and looked down then around trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Did Boromir tell you to stand like that? Stand sideways; it makes you less of a target. Keep your arm up when defending unless the sword goes low; in your case I don't think it will matter too much as your opponents will be taller…"

"He said that it was a good stance for when I had a shield…" Pippin protested. She sighed, why everyone else insisted on having shields was beyond her.

"When I was a child, I wanted a shield like my father, I asked him one day whether I could have one and he said only when I learned what an actual shied was made of. I answered metal and learned over time I was wrong. I never got that shield…"

"What is a shield made of?"

"People, my brothers and sisters, my friends and comrades they are my shield against the crushing force of our enemies, the only use for a wooden shield is so you can hide from your enemy. What good is a shield that weighs you down and tires you out? In the end a false shield can be your worst enemy. Trust the people around you and trust that they will protect you. Now, watch my motions and copy, the blade is a part of you, an extension of what you are… a new hand if you like."

Pippins efforts at first where stumbling and clumsy, Boromir's teachings had to be retaught to suit the hobbits movements rather than moulding him to suit the different moves that men used in battle. By midday Eruanna was satisfied he knew enough to put his skills into practice and gave him a small sword. Leading him out on the grass she cast a spell and up an orc rose, launching himself at the hobbit. Pippin squealed in terror and hid behind her knees. Waving away the smoke figure Eruanna sighed and drew her own sword.

* * *

Late noon soon arrived and Eruanna found herself lazily blocking every attack that was thrown in her direction. On the breeze she caught an all too familiar scent and halted the training. Sneaking round the back of Boromir was getting easier every time, he was getting sloppier as the days went on as his attention was becoming more focused on the ring. She grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out into the clearing, handing him a sword before nodding to Pippin who instantly leaped up and began forcing the man to defend himself.

After Boromir was defeated for the second time, Eruanna was satisfied that the hobbit had learned enough to take a break and released him. Pippin scurried off in search of the other halflings to flaunt his new skill.

Boromir picked himself up off the floor and smiled at her. Eruanna watched as he collected up the various daggers she had aimed at him to make it harder and handed them to her.

"You said you wouldn't train the halflings. What changed?"

Eruanna considered the question at length, before deciding she hadn't a good answer.

"I thought it would be better than being locked away in that room, besides, the little one was doing very well to disarm me twice."

"Nonsense, you were going easy on him…"

"No I wasn't." Boromir laughed and offered his arm to her. Remembering she wasn't to leave her room without an escort she accepted it hesitantly and allowed him to lead her back to where the company camped. The man stopped and turned to face her, grabbing her wrist tight so she couldn't escape.

"Do you think that men weak, that this is all Isuldur's fault?"

Eruanna stared at him in surprise, it was true Isildur had failed to destroy the ring but there had been others there who could have done it. Pity for the man told her to lie, military training told her to tell the truth.

"I think… I think that Elrond could have easily thrown Isildur in with the ring. I think elves, men, dwarves, they are all as weak as one another, and men are just assumed weak because of Isildur failing to throw away a ring that controlled him. It was not down to one man to get rid of it… It was down to all people."

"You suggest this could have ended if Elrond murdered Isildur."

"I would not call it murder, death for the greater good rules out murder… but yes, if Isildur had gone with the ring then none of this would have come to pass, you would not have met me and I would still be a myth in your eyes and Frodo would still be living in the sire, Bilbo would probably have died in the goblin tunnels…Gondor may even still have had kings."

Boromir considered this for a long while and she tried desperately to invade his thoughts but they were shut off by a darkness growing there and she retreated, afraid that she would succumb to the same evil. Eventually her reply was accepted and they continued in science.

* * *

That night she sat by the small fire listening intently to the rings calls. The fellowship slept around her and she practiced lighting her fire and dowsing it in water with her magic for some time to try and shut out the noise of Mordor that clawed to her ears. If ever there was a time it was now.

Getting to her feet, she scanned the alcove for unwanted eyes. Creeping over to the sleeping halfling she slipped her hand under his collar and removed the ring. It was warm to the touch and it heated up with every second. Holding it up to the light by the chain so as not to touch it, she inspected it before putting it in her bag and packing her things. Taking one more look over her shoulder she hurried off though the trees.

After ten minutes walking she stopped and took it out again, its call soft as a siren and she sat beneath a tree to run her fingers over it. Fascinated by its sweet voice she removed it from the chain and slipped it on. Her head exploding in agony and she ripped it back of her finger the screams of "_traitor… TRAITOR" _ringing in her ears, yet its call was sweeter than any nectar she had ever tasted and she gazed at it longingly before picking up her things to continue. So engrossed in her study of it she didn't notice the tree until it was too late.

She let out a soft "ooft" sound and stumbled backwards, rubbing her forehead before crashing into what seemed to be another tree, only two strong arms wrapped around her stomach and held her tight. Eruanna struggled violently but to no avail, reluctantly she gave in and the elf dropped her to the ground.

"Put it back." Haldir commanded, his blade pressed to her throat.

"No!" she hissed, clutching the gold band tightly.

"Eruanna… don't make me kill you for it."

Eruanna passed to consider it before she shook her head and began to crawl backwards. She was pulled to her feet by someone else, she whirled round to see Legolas with a face that looked like a sour lemon and she squeaked in shock.

"Do as he says. It's not yours to take."

Biting her lip nervously she glanced from one elf to the other, Legolas gripping both of her wrists tightly as she decided what to do. Eventually she nodded and she was released from the iron grip.

"I wasn't going to do anything with it… I just thought… I'm sorry it was calling and I gave in." Eruanna mumbled holding out the ring. Neither elf touched it, both stayed perfectly still. Eventually Legolas wrapped his arm about her waist and led her forcefully back to the camp.

She dragged her feet most of the way, dreading what the others would have to say. When they returned, no one had yet woken and Eruanna slipped the ring back into a sleeping Frodo's hand. Glancing over to where Legolas and Haldir stood, she already knew that she was in more than trouble. Dragging her feet over to them she lowered her eyes to the ground and waited for one of them to speak.

The silence was torture of a different kind. One she had never imagined would affect her. Only the loud snores of Gimli echoed through the night along with the distant chimes of a bell. Light danced around the forest floor and she watched a beetle explore her boot as she waited for her scalding. The scent of lemongrass drifted on the wind along with the mixed smells of her companions.

Her anxiety was almost palatable by the time Haldir spoke. The sharp distained tone and cold grey eyes cut her heart and she froze it instantly, hiding behind the stone mask of years of fighting. Words didn't matter anymore, she did not hear them, like knives they should have hurt her, influenced her to feel remorse but there was nothing.

Then the gentle words of Legolas snapped her concentration and she raised her eyes to meet his. Sorrow: why did he have to look like that? Guilt flooded through her, an all-consuming wave of pure guilt smashed at her insides tearing apart all composure she had. It was like a spark of fire igniting, feeling crashing through her body, feelings she hadn't know existed and she fell to her knees, clutching her stomach in agony as all the walls her handlers had built where ripped to ribbons.

For the first time in years she felt almost human again. Eyes scrunched shut trying to force away the feelings she felt someone pull her to her feet. Slowly, the shock and pain subsided and the feelings she had had for a moment subsided. Letting her eyes open once more she found herself staring up into cool blue.

"Bad Eruanna?" she asked softly.

"That is one way to put it" Legolas grumbled, sifting his fingers though her hair. Eruanna caught the jealous flash in Haldir's eyes and kissed her lovers jaw mockingly. Legolas sighed and glanced over at the other elf, "are we done chastising her? I think she has no intention of listening anymore."

"We're done… but Eruanna, try anything like that again and I will have to kill you." Haldir responded, nodding curtly to Legolas before vanishing behind the thick treeline. Legolas sighed gently and pulled her into him slightly, she snuggled into his shoulder, trying to forget the vile call of the ring and the even worse moment of human emotion she had felt.

"Legolas… how did you find me?"

"I followed Haldir. You were mumbling in your sleep about the ring yesterday and I thought you might be planning something."

You don't know that I was…"

"You're always planning something, I know you better than you think." The elf kissed her brow and gave her a gentle smile. He had forgiven her. _He won't forget... unless..._ Eruanna yawned loudly and unravelled herself from her sweethearts embrace, grinning at him as she led him back to the campfire.

A few kisses later and Legolas had almost forgotten the incident. Satisfied that he wouldn't mention it to the others she cuddled up to him, the heat of the fire licking up her back and melting the icy resentment she still held towards him for his betrayal. Above bats fluttered from tree to tree and owls hooted ad screeched as they hunted. For once there was quiet in the chaos of her mind, all was still and peaceful and her dreams were filled with light.


	13. Chapter 12

He paced up and down under the soft light form above. There was so little time to decide their course of action and he had given up asking Boromir's opinion. Aragorn thought that his behaviour was becoming more erratic, only the other night he had come staggering through the trees claiming that Eruanna had tried to kill him. He shivered unintentionally at the thought of the Naira. She was pleasant at times and good to the halflings but she gave off a cold brooding aura that made him uneasy. He wanted to talk to Legolas and ask his advice but Eruanna has been taken ill as her leg had become infected (or at least that was what she would have him believe) and Legolas has taken it upon himself to stand guard by her bedside. Sighing he turned back to his pacing growing more and more irritated. Boromir was plaguing his mind.

The influence of the ring was growing and it was plain to see that it's affect on the son of Denethor was strong. Even the hobbits where being to notice the changes. Haldir who had barely known Boromir for more than five minutes had warned him to tread carefully. Now they were going into more dangerous wilds he was not sure whether he could trust Boromir, he already had one of the company he did not trust. He had seen the look in Eruanna's eyes at the thought of being rid of Frodo in Moria when the watcher grabbed him though he had said nothing. It was then he saw a curly head peeping out from under the bushes. Pippin, he thought and pretended he hadn't seen him.

"Who is it that is concerning you Aragorn?" Pippin asked curiously, finally giving up on his spying."If you are worriedly about Boromir, he is just finding the idea of disobeying his father's wishes hard to handle, I'm sure of it" the hobbit continued.

"It is not only Boromir that concerns me" Aragorn replied, helping Pippin out from under the shrubs.

"Oh. You mean…" he trailed off nervously.

"I'm afraid I cannot be fooled by her charming appearance, she is by her very nature deceitful" Aragorn answered, seating himself on the grass to sharpen his blade. "After all, no one has ever had the courage to teach her morality."

"She's not that bad... I just think she doesn't know what is right and wrong... her version of it is what she can do and what she can't, what she can get away with..."

"She tried to take the ring. Legolas told me. Haldir caught her sneaking off with it in her pocket..." The halfling did not look surprised in the slightest but began to look thoughtfully at him.

"Perhaps It would be better if she had taken it, it would at least be out of Boromir's way."

"And perhaps it is time she learned truly what right and wrong is rather than living by her own set of rules... Alas, people are so much easier to work out than trade routes." Aragorn thought out loud, smiling weakly when the hobbit gave him a confused look.

"That's what I came here to tell you about. I heard Haldir telling Boromir to tell you that they are going to give us boats to travel in as well as supplies of course" Pippin recalled, grinning with delight at finally recollecting his information.

"Thank you Pippin, that puts my mind at some ease" Aragorn told him gratefully.

"Actually, I was wondering which way the food supplies where? It's just we haven't had second breakfast yet and it is all most lunch" Pippin said thoughtfully. Aragorn threw back his head and laughed before leading the hobbit back to the citadel, Boromir still playing faintly on his mind.

* * *

Eruanna gazed back at the fading forest of Loren. The gentle current pulled the boats downstream with ease. She knew something bad was on the horizon however she could not tell what. Lying down in the front boat, Eruanna wished she was anywhere but in that boat, the only comfort for her was Legolas but he was too busy talking to Gimli.

"Never mind, you don't need him, you've been alone for century's, a few hours in his arms needn't change that" Eruanna thought contentedly. The sloshing against the boat and the cool breeze against her cheek lifted her spirits. Eruanna gazed up at the sky. Skylarks flew overhead, singing delightedly. Looking over the side of the boat, Eruanna saw fish darting in and out of the reeds. She felt an overwhelming desire to slip into the water and swim, to feel the water caress her body. To be free from the troubles of the world, that was what she truly wanted.

The world was silent in its dormant state of sleep; its creatures seemed scarce for no birds sang. No small mammal ran along the shore. There was only the soft lull of the water hissing like the mouth of an untameable serpent. The boats paddled like ghosts long forgotten in the wake of century's, the river pulling them where it would like a cat playing with a mouse or a child with a toy.

As day drew into night, the moon reflected of the crystal blue river, the stars sung brightly, in their mysterious way, the way only a Naira knew. Yet for all this peaceful stillness, there was a sense of malice in the air, a pure cold hate, which she knew well and it called out to her, whispering sweet honeyed words of a world dominated by her kind, of a world where no one could shackle her or chain her. Shaking of the uneasy cold feeling, Eruanna looked over at the other boats, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin slept peacefully, as did Gimli, his snores where enough to waken a dragon. Eruanna smiled at this, she loved dragons and for many years the creatures had lived in her city, standing watch and protecting them from those who would harm them. Now it was winter and the dragons were indoors, guarding the massive horde of treasure no dwarf would ever lay eyes upon. She had never understood the fear between dragons and the other races of middle earth. She mulled this thought over for a long while. Her kind had never had a problem with a dragon though they should have done a long time ago but for the time they were allied, mutual companions cast out from the rest of the world and something untouchable and to be feared. Shouting roused her from her semi conscience mind.

"Eruanna duck" Legolas yelled, Eruanna did so just in time, an arrow flew past her cheek grazing it. Eruanna took up a bow from the boats hull and shot the arrow back, missing entirely and slicking open her hand so the blood ebbed from where the string had caught her knuckle. She cursed herself for not letting Legolas teach her how to use a bow properly before grabbing her sword and jumping off the side of the boat, the water was ice cold and fast flowing but Eruanna knew she could not come up yet.

Swimming under the water, she reached a heavily shrouded bank, she drew her sword and crept along the river till she reached the bank where the orcs stood, scrambling up a tree, she edged along the branch, before readying herself for a fight. Leaping down to face the monsters, she knew that she was in trouble, there was at least fifteen, "damn my reckless impulses" Eruanna thought lunging wildly out of the way of a lethal knife.

From the boats the fellowship watched with horror as the seemingly harmless Eruanna hacked orc after orc into on the wind a shadow crossed over the moon and it went dark. So dark that they shrank into the boats to escape the darkness that covered them, Legolas let fly his arrows and the beast fell to the ground, he then set upon the orcs on the shore. Eruanna collapsed on the bank with relief, rage tearing through her system like a rampant hurricane, all the orcs were dead or dashing back into the forest but most lay in heaps around her though she could take little of the credit.

The river once blue was now running black with blood. Eruanna ran her hand over the top of her head taking long breaths to temper the anger inside of her, before calling to Legolas to pick her up off the shore. Once back on the boat, she settled herself into the blankest and tried to keep warm. Sleep became her master and locked her in his cell. No dreams ebbed at the corners of her mind, no callings of tainted promise of forever called out to her. Only a permeable darkness that filled her mind and dragged her away from a conscious world where love and sorrow awaited her.

* * *

When she awoke she was laying on a stony inlet on the edge of the river bank, wrapped in blankets from head to toe. The fellowship slept soundly save for Aragorn who gazed out across the landscape. Eruanna rose and trudged over to where the ranger sat and settled herself beside him. He glanced at her, frowned but said nothing.

"Do you miss her?" Eruanna asked at length.

"Yes, more than words can describe" The man answered, uncomfortable in her presence.

"You will see her again, I am sure of it.. You will not be the same as you where once, I think you should know that" she mused out loud. Aragorn looked at her confused.

"You will see what i mean in time but I did not come to talk of lady Arwen. There is a matter that troubles me greatly and sorrows me more every passing hour" She continued, checking that everyone else was still resting.

"And what is that" Aragorn asked gingerly, his had already on his blade. Eruanna place the dagger she had hidden under her cloak to one side as a peace offering and the man relaxed.

She glanced around to see if all were asleep, then replied simply: "Boromir, he troubles me utterly. His mind is not what it was when I saw him in Rivendell. Be on your guard Aragorn. He wants that ring."

The man's face grew grave, "I have seen the changes too but thought little of it till recently, are you certain it is tied to the ring and it is not your own desire... I know you tried to take it." he stated, his hands stilled on his blade again waiting for her to attack. Eruanna remained calm.

"I took it to protect Frodo" she replied grimly, "I fear that Frodo is too trusting and that his love for his friends would blind him, love after all is seeing the light and Frodo is in denial that any one of us would harm him. Boromir is a good man, he doesn't deserve what is to come. I do not ask forgiveness for what I did; I do not need it, I did what I did because it was right and because it was merciful." The ranger gazed back out across the river.

"If only it was my heart instead of his that must be corrupted" he sighed.

"It is what fate has decided and I fear it will not end well should his father get his hands on the ring, do not go anywhere near Gondor I beg of you Aragorn" Eruanna advised. With a curt nod he turned his attentions back to the water, pretending his thoughts were detracting him.

"You dislike me, I can see it" Eruanna continued, the quiet to her was becoming awkward but she wasn't done with the man yet, she needed his trust for the road to Mordor and for the time there was nothing but hostility.

"I dislike how everyone else is blind to your motives..." Aragorn muttered.

"What motives?"

"You only came on this quest because of Legolas and that ring, not because you want to help... you know he loves you and you will in time manipulate that to take the ring."

"They say love is being able to see the light in someone who has known nothing but darkness. If he loves me, then there must be light somewhere inside of me. Besides, you underestimate my own feelings for him." She answered, glancing over to the elf who slept peacefully near the waters edge.

"He told me of them, he also told me you have decided nothing will ever happen between you."

"It cannot be. Our people are as different as the sun and the moon they are daybreak and we are nightfall... as much as I desire to be with him, my family would not allow it. They took me from his side once, they will do it again."

"Promise me one thing Eruanna, If you have no intention of loving him in the same way, do not give him hope."

"I fear that deed is done. You may think of me as you will but I want this to work and until the day comes where they burn me alive for braking my vows to my king, I will be with him."

The man sighed softly and muttered something about "selfish creatures" before going to find more firewood. Eruanna slipped away to Legolas's side and huddled into the sleeping elf. His breath tickled her face and she smiled contentedly, rolling onto her back to look up at the stars and moon that gave out a small trickle of hope for the future. Across the river a woman stood her cries echoing into the night, twisted and pull of anguish and the sound of a breaking heart.

A great fighter she was,

She knew more of war and pain than many,

She needed no company, none, or so she thought

Trust she never learned but for one

Under a starlit sky she longed for her past to be altered

But the stars bore down cold and unyielding

And for all she cried out into the darkness and all the comfort of a lover's warm embrace,

Her pain would not leave her no matter what she did.


	14. Chapter 13

Eruanna lay on the stony bank of the river, curled up beside Legolas. The others were scattered round them, sleeping tranquilly. She could not sleep, though her body yearned for rest. She stood up, and stretched, shaking off any need for rest. She wandered over to the cliff at the back of the inlet, running her hands over the rock; feeling for a handhold, once she found one, Eruanna began to climb up the sheer rock. The wind rushed around her, Eruanna laughed, she felt free at last, her companions where but specs below. She carried climbing up the rock, once at the top, Eruanna sighed in relief. She was away from all eyes up here, she could her herself. She closed her eyes and let the memories that had been trying overwhelm her finally take hold.

* * *

There was a room with high stone walls and stained glass windows, upon the ceiling was painted many battles and on the floor, pearl, diamond emerald and ruby as well as many unnameable gems swept out in mosaic after mosaic. At the far end of the room upon a pedestal was a throne cast from gold and black jet and upon it sat a king. His eyes dark and pooling black, his face a wreck of scarred tissue. His biceps bulged from the tight bearskin shirt he wore and in his right hand he held a whip and in the other a sword.

"Ah. Niece of mine" He called to her. "Do you have a coin on you?" She handed him a mithril coin known as Draziger, the currency in all Narian territories and looked at it carefully.

"I hear you are the cause behind all my troubles. Yet you are family and my longest serving captain. You have put me in quite a dilemma. Do I show mercy? Or will I be ruthless?" He asked. She knelt before him.

"I am at your indulgence my lord" she murmured, humility had forced her knee, she could use her sword but there was no use.

"I think I will let this coin decide, what you think?" he asked.

"I think that fair" She said bitterly, raising her eyes so filled with hatred to watch her fate be decided. The coin flew up in the air and clattered before her knees.

"Heads not tales... It seems the gods want me to take your head, but I am feeling generous." Eruanna looked up at her uncle, her eyes burning with venom and hate.

"Do what you will with me uncle. Just promise me you will not harm my brother, I know you are keeping him for your pleasure," she snarled.

"Your brother? Your brother is missing and has been for some time" the king crowed joyfully.

"GAURDS" he yelled. Two armoured guards entered, spears in hand, their faces granite in the face of their king. They didn't even look at her. Their captain, the one they swore to follow. They couldn't bring themselves to.

"I want her taken to the main square and given five hundred lashes. If she makes a sound… double it, if she continues kill her and feed the corpse to the dogs." the king ordered. So she was dragged through the streets with the pitiful eyes of her people gazing up at her. As they tied her to the rack she vowed she would not utter one word to any of them again, until her revenge was completed and they bowed only to her.

The scene in her memory then changed to a large warm chamber with a roaring fire and large four poster bed. On it sat a girl with wavy, corn coloured hair and big green eyes. Behind her a woman with raven tresses, sat reading a book to the child. The child froze suddenly listening intently. The woman whispered in her ear. The child hid herself under the bed and the woman reached for a small hunting knife that lay nearby. Leering in the doorway a man stood holding a black dagger. The child saw her mother freeze in horror.

"Well, well" the man hissed, "aren't you a delicious sight." His scent began to fill up the room, old fish and dried out cabbage lingered in the air. He reached for the woman's behind grinning as he did so. She struck his cheek with the knife.

"You want to play do you?" he snapped. The child covered her ears as her mother began to scream in terror and pain as the man forced himself upon her. Eruanna hid her face in the dust and waited for the screams to end. Once they did she waited some more. The first thing she felt as her hand slid out from under the bed was a warm, sticky substance. Then she saw her mother, laying discarded on the floor and gasping for air.

"Mama" She whispered. She crawled over to her and held her mother's head in her lap. Red poured out from her mother's heart and from her throat. It had stained the pure white silks that she wore and began to stain the sky blue of her own tunic.

"Mama, Mama. Please don't go. Don't leave me on my own, don't leave papa, he won't like it, please don't leave us now" Eruanna begged. Tears poured down the child's face as she shook the fading woman who lay dying in her arms.

"Don't give up mama. Heal. Please." She sobbed.

"I love you little one" whispered the woman, "Promise me you will be good."

"I promise" wept the naïve child, for it was a promise that would be many times broken. The last of her mother's breath left her body and Eruanna let out a scream of rage and sadness, before bending over the body of her mother to weep.

Eruanna blinked back the tears that came with the memories of her mother. Now however the memory of that night had almost been repeated. She shuddered softly to herself and set about hunting breakfast for the company. Letting all the world fade away and her heart once more fill with the violent rage of her past.

* * *

Early evening had come and they had set up camp; Eruanna sat, singing quietly to herself, she missed Bill's company. Legolas was arguing with Aragorn, so there was no chance they could sneak off anywhere. Eruanna head lifted as an odd smell wafted over to her, she followed it round a bend only to discover that it was merely a cluster of flowers. She crept further away, following the shallow path of the inlet that lead round to another inlet with a deep pool. Trying to shake the disturbing feeling of being watched.

Once hidden from prying eyes, Eruanna rolled up her leggings to wade into the water. Letting the water soothe her muscles, she ducked under and then came up, ignoring the liquid drenched chill from her clothes. Obviously, it was time to get out and go hunting again, it had been too long since she had drank and without the blood of others she would beginning to feel things she should not. Once dressed, Eruanna sat on the side of the pool, thinking over her feelings for Legolas. She loved him dearly but wondered whether it was right to be so in love with one of a different species, it was not logical that she should plus it was also rash and dangerous. The loud crunch of rubble stirred her, looking round she saw Boromir leaning some distance off against the stone wall.

"He is very persistent, I'll give him that" Eruanna thought, before nodding at him and beckoning him over.

"My Lady, I'm sorry to disturb you, I...I was worried that you were hurt, you do not seem yourself." the man said.

"It is merely homesickness… Everyone was talking about their families and I just thought it better if you didn't hear my story."

"And why is that?" The man seated himself on the rock beside her and looked up to the stars.

"The gods do not wish it." Eruanna muttered, hiding her face behind her hair.

"I do not think Eru would mind you share your past with who you choose." He pulled her hair way from her face, revealing the graze she had received. She brushed him off calmly and looked out to the moon.

"It is not your gods I speak of, it is mine. In Termoree there were four moons in the sky. Tyfionis the first moon and the winter god, he is married to Aqdite who presides over summer and is sister to Ihena who is spring and coupled with Udis who is autumn, and they control everything that falls under each season such as love being born of Ihena… We have other gods and goddesses like Oion who rules over battle and Ufana who is death… You all assume that my people follow the same traditions and gods because we were created by one of them but who created the ones you follow? Do not assume to know what you cannot understand, the ring being one of those things."

"What would you know of the ring and its power? How could you know what it did so long ago?"

"You assume me to be a child. You assume my people have not battled such power before, you are wrong, Boy, in all my years I have never met a fool like you. Leave me to my thoughts and return to the group, your long words and assumptions are welcome there" Eruanna spat feeling his gaze upon her skin as she stood to walk away. When he did not leave she began to walk back to the others, but the man grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss. Eruanna pulled away glowering at him as he smiled and her. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve revolted before the man moved closer, suddenly his face clouded with anger. Something wasn't right. The man was no longer a man. Eruanna frowned as he snatched at her wrists. The soft nectar of the rings call drifted to her on the wind and she felt sick. His lips crushed hers again and she struggled free.

"Boromir… you know better than this… this isn't you… fight it."

"You cannot understand. I need the ring to save my city… you need the ring to save yours, together we can help each other… be with me and save your people." The words were not his. In the distance the voice whispered them like venom into the man's ear and he repeated them like a pupped on strings. Boromir grabbed at her tunic. Eruanna snapped, the anger she felt to the ring and her patience was tiring fast. If the man was beyond reason then she would not reason with him.

She punched him hard in the face, his nose cracked loudly with the impact of her fist, Boromir fought back, launching a thump in her direction. Eruanna dodged it easily and kneed him in the stomach, Boromir kicked her shin and she screamed in pain and surprise before grabbing him round the back of the neck and holding him firm, he elbowed her ribs and Eruanna found her hunger and need for blood driving the evil rage she was thrown into. Sinking her teeth into his neck had never been more inviting and she did so with no remorse. She drank hurriedly; already she heard the footfall of others as the man howled in pain.

Blood lust had consumed her by the time Legolas grabbed her pulling her round to face him, her teeth tore a chunk away with the force of it. Eruanna spat it out and began to shiver as hatred set in, Legolas pulled her close murmuring softly into her ear before holding her tightly to restrain her. She fought his grip, her blood boiling with fury.

Aragorn seized Boromir and held him firm, Eruanna broke free and lunged again at the man. Her hands seized his throat, digging her nails viciously into his wound so he howled once more. It took both Aragon and Legolas to remove them, leaving the man momentarily winded before he threw himself at her but Aragorn snatched his clothes before impact and hauled him away. Boromir was in a fit of rage and fighting Aragorn with every ounce of strength in him, Aragorn wouldn't have been able to hold him much longer, but Gimli heard the commotion and came running.

"Legolas, take her back to the camp, take care of her, we will deal with Boromir. Do not let her out of your sight" Aragorn called, wrestling the man to the floor as Gimli sat firmly on the man's chest. Legolas froze and Eruanna caught the smallest glimmer of fury in the elven eyes, but he nodded and he led her away calmly. As soon as the where out of sight, Legolas pulled her into a fearce kiss, Eruanna clung to him delightedly, covered in blood though she was, she refused to released him when his lips left hers.

"Did he harm you my little flame?" He murmured gently, nuzzling her neck. Eruanna shook her head though her leg seethed with pain from the kick, her breath slowly returning to normal and her temper cooling she began to try and peace together what had driven her to lash out so violently.

"No… I think he just overestimated my feelings for him…"

"I will kill him if he lays even his eyes on you again" Legolas interrupted, his eyes bubbled with anger, his arms wrapped tightly round her waist.

"I don't think he will… besides I don't think it was entirely his choice" she said soothingly. Legolas smiled sadly then glancing over his shoulder; he led her back to the camp.

* * *

Eruanna sighed, Boromir had come back with his nose bleeding, and she later discovered she had broken it. She smiled thinking to herself that it was a comfort at any rate, though the sweet voice of a certain gold band troubled her. Dawn was breaking and Eruanna reluctantly walked to the edge of the cliff and jumped, hitting the rocks below silently, sending a small shock through her still bruised leg. Legolas was awake and watching her intently, she went over and sat beside him.

Legolas breathed out slowly, his anger still evident having been closely watching her other suitor for some time. "He's watching you, closely, mellemin" he said nodding in Boromir's direction.

"Shall we give him something to watch" Eruanna asked, trying to not look too pleased with herself. Legolas looked at her and stroked her cheek. Eruanna lent in and her lips brushed his. His hand ran up her back and wound into her hair. She wrapped her arms round his neck and their kiss deepened. She heard Boromir grunt in annoyance before the soft rustle of stones indicated he had turned away.

"I think he's got the message" she said breathlessly. Legolas smiled and kissed her again.

"Would you like me to stop now?" he said against her lips.

"No, never" Eruanna giggled, pulling on his braid gingerly. Legolas pulled her onto his lap, cradling her there as the first rays of dawn disrupted night's long song.

"You said earlier it was no all his fault, what do you mean?" Her love asked after a moment.

"His mind is changing and becoming darker, I fear the honour of Boromir, son of Denethor is fading and will continue till this quest ends." She answered, her eyes settling on the sleeping man. "And at the same time the darkness in me is lifting. I fear this will not end well for us."

"It will end well, while there is love and hope, there is still a chance of a happy ending." Legolas answered, biting her ear to make her smile. Eruanna rested her head on his chest and said nothing more, leaving the silence to fill their thoughts.

* * *

Legolas felt the jealous eyes of Boromir boring into his soul even when the man was faced the other way. He kissed Eruanna gently before telling her he had to collect fire wood. She mumbled an irritable complaint but nothing more. Once out of earshot he waited calmly in the shade of an overhanging tree. Boromir appeared not long after.

"What you tried to do was wrong" Legolas told him, the anger that had been building still threatening to erupt. The shame on the man's face intensified as he spoke the words and Legolas felt pity for the man.

"I did not know her heart belonged to you, I thought she might..." Boromir he began before letting his voice trail off.

"Her heart belongs to herself, who she will lend it to be her choice, you almost got yourself killed trying to imprison it," Legolas responded, "Take my advice and heed it, do not speak to her unless she speaks to you unless you wish to lose your tongue."

"And what about your heart. Are you lending it to her?" Boromir snapped, envy evident in his tone.

"I gave her my heart when I first met her, I did not give her cold words of her inferiority due to her sex at every chance I got" Legolas reminded him. The usual elvish serenity was wearing thin and despite him hoping not to argue, it was turning into just that. Boromir looked ashamed.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Apologize then stop perusing her affections" Legolas said, anger building up inside him.

"And what if I don't?" Boromir asked. Legolas lost it and his fist connected with the man's face. Boromir groaned and clutched at his face glaring at him. "One more word and I'll do it again" Legolas snapped, trying to retrain the contempt within him.

"Very well, I care not for her" the man muttered. Satisfied he wouldn't disturb Eruanna again he set off collect firewood with Boromir trailing after, the anger cooling quickly and he found himself apologising for his behaviour. The man replied that it was forgotten and the conversation turned to merrier things for a while.

* * *

Boromir returned with his nose a bloody mess. His eye severely swollen and he seemed to have gained a pathetic false limp. Legolas returned with an angelic smile on his face. She sighed and began to help load the goods. She saw the startled looks the others gave the man and they all turned to look at her. She shrugged and carried on packing. It was going to be a long journey. Boromir stepped tentatively towards her and glanced over at the elf who nodded.

"I wanted to apologise for my actions earlier... they were wrong, I was not in my right mind and I'm sorry" he said softly, keeping his eyes lowered. She studied his face before deciding he was being genuine and went back to loading the boat.

"That's it. Not one word of acknowledgment?" Boromir asked, his vanity getting the better of him once more. Eruanna's head snapped round and she stepped forward to meet his eyes.

"You want acknowledgement Boromir. If you were one of my kind you would be tied to a stake and burned alive for what you did, how about that for acknowledgment." she hissed.

"Eruanna that's enough" Aragorn interjected, pushing her backwards and out of Boromir's reach. She turned away then kicked the nearest boat, screaming furiously, spraying rock in all direction as the other members of the fellowship looked on in alarm. Boromir snorted and turned back to his boat

"One more word Boromir and I'll slit your throat" she threatened before throwing the rest of the gear into the front of the boat and getting in. Already the day was turning grey and it looked like rain. Eruanna hoped that it would pour down so the boats might fill up and Boromir drown but the day continued with no such luck.


	15. Chapter 14

Dawn broke early and it seemed winter was setting in. There was a slight frost on the earth and all the world held in suspense as tiny ice particles danced on the remains of an autumn breeze. It was not yet past October by Gimli's reckoning but as dwarves lived underground and rarely saw the change in seasons, Legolas had struck up an argument and most of the company has dispersed until it was over.

Eruanna watched Frodo for some time; He seemed caught up in his thoughts. Daybreak had brought new problems to the company, the date being the least of them and with Aragorn waving his authority tyrannically around the group she had wandered away for solitude only to find her spot stolen by a halfling.

"What troubles you" Eruanna asked, the hobbit looked up startled then gave her a nervous smile.

"It just something I was told" he said warily. Eruanna nodded, he did not wish to say what he was thinking, but he was troubled.

"Why are you avoiding me?" she said softly, settling down beside him.

"I don't trust you" he answered, "You are someone who would betray all her fiends for the sake of her own life."

"You are wiser than some in is company" she confessed. "You don't deny that you would" Frodo questioned.

"I have thought often of how easy it would to kill you and take the ring" Frodo backed away, his fingers already at the hilt of sting, "I mean you no harm, it has merely crossed my mind" Eruanna confessed before deciding an explanation was more than necessary.

"Long ago my sister killed a man of Gondor who possessed the ring... I covered it up for as long as I could but I slowly saw what it was doing to her, she was erratic and I no longer recognized her as my sister. I have seen the struggles you have faced Frodo and for that reason I would not take the ring for my own. I want to live with my will and by not another's, I came on this mission to make sure this task was done, not to use it for my own gain. To what purpose would that serve, if the ring was in my hands even Morgoth himself would fall. I will not touch the ring, no unless I think you will fail this task and I have not seen you falter yet." She explained, hoping that this alone would ensure he took heed of her words and did not consider the impossible task of going alone.

"I thank you for your council, I see things more clearly now, you have been helpful," the halfling told her then scurrying away to the other hobbits. Eruanna frowned in confusion before deciding not to pry further. She walked over to where Gimli and Legolas stood talking.

"Keep an eye on him. I fear he is to leave our company and travel alone" she whispered to them both. Gimli frowned at her, despite the dwarf occasionally speaking with her, he still refrained from long conversations but it was better than it had been at the start of the quest.

"And why would he do that?" he growled. She just shrugged at the dwarf and gave Legolas a wry glance. The elf smiled gently.

"We will keep an eye on him, though I cannot see why you won't" Legolas murmured, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"I'm going to scout the area... besides shiny objects and vulnerable people aren't my strong suit" She said simply. Satisfied Legolas turned back to Gimli and continued his conversation.

The forests surrounding the shores where vast in size with great green leaves that blocked out most of the sun and stole all warmth the sun could gift. She climbed higher up the sloping landscape. There was a chill about the air, great wisps of invisible cold drifted from place to place. The trees breathed softly, their leaves waving delicately and hesitantly in the occasional breeze. There was nothing to be heard or seen so she wandered lazily back to the group, stopping to eat the blackberries she found in a rock cove.

* * *

On her return it was clear that all was not well. The company sat arguing among themselves about what should be done and which route was best to take. She sat down on the edge of the group and studied each face. The hobbits where quiet and listening to Boromir and Aragorn argue about whether the ring would be safe in Gondor. Legolas has joined in on Aragorn's side and Gimli was agreement with Boromir.

"Neither one is a good route in my opinion" Eruanna interjected; "The marshes are hard to cross and many lose their lives. There is no real route if we go to Gondor save a dark passage were no one travels."

"Then which way would you go." Boromir snapped, spittle flying in her direction as he stood up to argue his case better.

"Nowhere near your city," she retorted venomously, wiping the man's saliva off her face and looking up at him in disgust.

"What would you have us do Eruanna" Aragorn asked calmly, handing her a small damp map.

"Oh, you want my opinion now" Eruanna answered irritably, dropping the sodden parchment in the fire. It was a small act of rebellion but it cheered her up enormously.

"Eruanna!" Legolas rebuked, his bright blue eyes turning dangerously like the fire the map now burned merrily in.

"I'm not sorry." Eruanna huffed, "Now when things are hard you all want my help."

"I value your opinion" Aragorn replied, signalling her to sit nearer.

"Fine. There is a secret passage through the mountains surrounding Mordor, it is only known to my people as we built it to spy on our enemy" Eruanna was about to explain when Sam interrupted.

"Where is Frodo?" He asked. They all looked around but there was no sign of him. Dread crept into the back of her mind.

Eruanna watched the panic around the camp, Frodo had gone. She could hear orcs snarling wildly, their heavy footfall getting closer by the second. Looking around fear for the others tightened her stomach in its iron fist and it began to reach a level she had never known before, Frodo, where was Frodo?

"Never mind the hobbit, what about the ring?" she thought, stitching up her blade and preparing to fetch the halfling back by force if necessary.

* * *

She ran up the forest track, checking for footprints all the way. Were the others where, she did not know, she did not care. The orcs poured out from behind the tree's, Eruanna began to panic as they drew her swords, there where to many for her alone at least if she used natural combat, Eruanna sheathed her sword, deciding that it was no use against so many then looked at them all in the eyes; pity filled her heart but she raised her hand anyway.

"Lathen keairn skalim, issure rachenal deome" Eruanna chanted gritted her teeth as an agonizing bolt of power flew down her arm and engulfed the orcs, the creatures howled in pain, the smell was revolting.

Burnt flesh scent filled the cool air like the burning of a town under siege. Eruanna's eyes widened at the scene before her, there was nothing left of the orc's, her breath was laboured and she felt frail, her head spun, it had been far too long since she had used strong forms of magic and it debilitated her. She knelt in attempt to regain her strength watching the purple flames lick the dead corpses. There was utter calm. Smoke billowed all around blacking and heating the cool air. Ash fell about her like the rain of a thousand winters past, she breathed it in slowly, not caring that it harmed her throat, only wanting the pain to be over so she could fight on.

A clear trumpet broke the silence. "Boromir" Eruanna thought, lifting her head weakly to the sound, vision blurred, staggering in the direction of the noise. Orcs poured down the hillside and she struggled to fight them off alone, her sword arm felt heavy and she found her movements clumsy. Aragorn showed her out-of-the-way as an arrow sailed past where she had stood. He got to his feet quickly and drew his sword.

She glowered at him, "A thank you would be nice" he said slicing off the head of the nearest orc before running off.

"I had it under control" she yelled after him, clambering to her feet and following him in the direction of the horn.

The horn had stopped its call and when she reached where its pure sound had come from she saw a sight that made her eyes sting with tears. Eruanna blinked them away, she did not wish cry and she could not bring herself to weep false tears for him. He did not deserve her tears, his actions towards her had been of ill choice, and were not wholly of his own judgment but he had still done them and she could never forgive or forget it. Boromir lay silently lent against a tree, his body broken. Aragorn wept beside his friend. Legolas and Gimli had bowed their heads in respect. Eruanna walked towards Aragorn, her heart told her they needed to leave.

Gently she placed her hand on his shoulder, "come away, there is nothing you can do for him now. You belong with the living, let the dead rest" She said, bending down beside the man before removing the arrows from the sleeping Boromir.

Aragorn stood, "We should not leave him like this" he said finally, slotting his sword back in its place.

"Then let us lay him to sleep in the river" Legolas said. Aragorn nodded, she turned away, walking back to the river and she watched two hobbits cross to the other bank, the lure to follow them was strong but it did not feel right.

"Then again nothing does…" she thought, gathering up what goods were left and packing them into her small satchel.

Eruanna watched the boat slip over the falls carrying Boromir's cold body away to the sea. The lapping of the small waves on the shore echoed the sadness in the hearts of the remaining fellowship. Aragorn and Legolas sang a lament for their lost friend. While Eruanna silently said a prayer:

"Darkness calls  
And my heart stolen,  
You who have wronged me  
We shall meet again,  
And upon the cold call of winter,  
In the darkest dreams,  
In the coldest halls,  
We shall meet again as friends  
And you will be forgiven.

Sleep well son of man,  
Child of sunlight and warmth,  
Know peace once more,  
As I never will,  
Be with those you hold dear.

For soon this world will end in fire and smoke,  
And you will be glad that this world is a passing memory."

"It's over" Eruanna said sullenly, her eyes still watching the eastern shore for any sign or excuse to follow.

"We have failed them, the fellowship is broken" Gimli said.

"No" Eruanna heard herself say, "we are still the fellowship… we have a different task now."

"We still have hope and we may trust in it" Legolas added.

"We cannot leave Merry and Pippin to torment and death" Aragorn decided.

"Then we must hurry" Legolas said, "Time does not tarry forever but change and growth is not in all things and places alike. For the Elves the world moves and it moves both very swift and very slow. Swift, because they change little, and all else fleets by: it is a grief to them. Slow, because they do not count the running years, not for themselves."

"Then we are wasting time with our sentimental speeches and long words" Eruanna replied. "While we talk, the halflings get further and further away."

"Come let us hunt some orc" Aragorn ordered in agreement. Eruanna followed them slowly; glancing back at the small shaped disappearing into the trees on the opposite bank. "Stay safe for the sake of my kin if nothing else" she muttered, before running up a dusty track after the disappearing forms of a man, and elf and a dwarf.


	16. Chapter 15

They watched the sun set over the hills, their emotions in a state of disarray after the two days chaise. Never before had Eruanna felt so tired and yet still she was awake with the owls and starlight. They had stopped had stopped for a rest but every second they refreshed themselves could be vital seconds lost. The air was thick and the silence so pure it made her afraid to breathe.

"We should not be resting" Legolas said as he stood beside her.

Hush yourself, I have friends watching the orcs as we speak, they are safe for now, do not worry yourself, you should get some rest" Eruanna said, her eyes fixed on the huge sun that was sinking on the horizon. The elf looked at her, a look of bewilderment on his face as Eruanna took his hand gently, "tis another day tomorrow, all will be revealed," she answered, giving him a small mysterious smile.

The elf nodded before prying his hand from her and wrapping it round her waist. Eruanna snuggled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"The days are becoming crueller. Will you be going back to your people soon my love?" Legolas asked. Eruanna looked at him from her cosy place under his arm.

"No. Not ever, I will not leave this world to destruction when my own has suffered in the same way and I can't leave you, I fear there will be no easy road for you after this war is over" Eruanna replied. Legolas looked slightly confused but said nothing else. Eruanna sighed; it would be a dark day before another world was destroyed because of her people's selfishness.

* * *

Screams echoed round the forest track. Arrows flew in all directions. A young woman with hair like jet and eyes the colour of blood screamed a battle cry. Eris, crown princess of Termoree screamed orders at the hunting party as the massacred the small group of men. Her sister stood watching in horror as her friends and family set upon the royal march. Isildur vanished. Straining her eyes she saw her sister aim and arrow at the water. Blood billowed up around an invisible corpse. Eris cheered and signalled for two young guards to drag the body from the water. She held up a gold ring and smiled to herself. She then ordered the other guards to find some orcs to cover up the truth of the massacre. Once she thought herself alone she cut open the kings chest and removed his still beating heart. Eruanna watched her sister gorge herself on the king's heart before removing all evidence that it was a naira attack. Eruanna wiped away her tears and turned away. She wandered through the blackening forest with no sense of where she was going. Her heart ached with the pain of what she has seen. Her sister was corrupt. There was nothing to do but turn her in along with all those who had aided her. A fortnight later the ring had been cast into the river. Eris had escaped and all those who had aided her in the attack burnt alive and Eruanna had been sentenced to exile for protecting her sister.

* * *

Eruanna now stared out into the loud darkness, remembering all that had happened. It had been so long ago that most had forgotten it but she never would. Not the blood-stained grass or the red running river. Not the words that passed her lips and sentenced her sister to exile. Nor would she forget what the ring had done to her once virtuous people and what it had stripped her of. It had taken her titles, her land and all she possessed for it had set in motion the rebellion that had caused the new king to seize power and lower her station to a captain. The highest rank of captain but nothing more than a humble leader. She knew in her heart that while she was at such a low position, marriage to Legolas would be impossible unless her uncle was murdered.

This set a new train of thought siding thought her mind. Thranduil was well-known for finding wealthy brides for his sons. Wealthy brides of a similar position and class of which she used to belong to. Then a truly dreadful thought crossed her mind. A truly treasonous and desperate thought.

"What is the king where to have a nasty accident and met an untimely demise?" She thought to herself.

"Why then you would become queen for there is no other known heir to the throne" the sly voice in the back of her mind said.

"I couldn't" Eruanna chided herself.

"But you have done it before" chortled the voice. "To your own father no less." Eruanna's stomach twisted.

"And if my plan had gone the right way I would be queen now and not that filthy wretch" she hissed angrily.

"Think of all the power" continued the voice. "The respect and recognition, you would never have to hide again." Eruanna thought long about such a pleasing idea, and then a painful thought slapped her back to reality.

"You couldn't have Legolas" she sighed.

"Why?" hissed the voice, "With all that power he could not leave your side."

"Exactly, he would die of misery and I would fall into despair. That is not the queen my people need" she answered. The voice was silent.

It was now dark and the fire dimmed, Eruanna slipped from the elf's warm hold and place a log on the fire.

"I pray that they will be ok" Legolas sighed, startling her for she had thought him resting, his blue eyes glittered sadly in the light of the fire.

She smiled reassuringly; "I do too and I believe that are ok but Eru forgive the orcs if they come to harm." She frowned, something felt very wrong; she did not feel the stars protection anymore. Eruanna glanced up, there were no stars, nor was there any cloud. A feeling that something bad was about to happen stalked her mind and crawled like ice up her spine. Shaking it off, Eruanna snuck a look at Legolas; he had his back turned to her. Rising to her feet, Eruanna slipped behind a rock, and pulled a dagger from her belt. Dragging it down her palm, Eruanna grit her teeth, she had sworn to her friends never to do this again but here she was, calling out to her sister across the world, it was too late to turn back. She would find out the answers to the bad feelings that plagued her sleep, even if it meant losing her freedom, it would save those she cared about. It would save Middle earth.

* * *

When the starts were at their brightest she slipped away from the group and down the valley. A black mist surrounded her and subsided leaving a young woman standing in front of her.

"Sister. You are risking much bringing me here" Eris told her, stepping forward to embrace her sister in her arms. Eruanna reached for her dagger instinctive. "Always so full of suspicion" cooed Eris.

"I trusted you once sister" Eruanna reminded her.

"I know, what happened to that faith?" her sister asked.

"We wanted different things" Eruanna said simply. Her sisters blazed red eyes softened for a moment then the cool steely hate returned.

"You chose to serve a king who has scared you in so many ways and I chose to be free" Eris snapped.

"You killed an innocent man" Eruanna retorted, already regretting calling the woman from the dark shadows in which she lurked.

"You've killed thousands of innocent people... and not just men, women and children to and for what, a place of power and respect" Eris snarled back.

"I never asked to become the heir to the throne. You decided that when you betrayed me" Eruanna said softly.

"You stole my birth right. You want a favour I can never give you" Eris said icily.

"I want to know how to forget how to be afraid not to gain your forgiveness; I gave up a long time ago with that" Eruanna spat.

"You're afraid little sister? Of what?" Eris questioned smugly.

"The fate of our kin" Eruanna sighed.

"You mean the ring has been recovered" Eris inquired.

"It is out of your reach is that is what you had hoped" Eruanna informed her.

"Fear is inescapable but it is conquerable" Her sister told her.

"How?" she asked.

"That is for you to work out. You where the rational and logical one once Eruanna, you work it out" Eris hissed before letting the smoke claim her once again.

"Eris wait" Eruanna whispered but her sister was gone before she had time to blink. Vanished into her imagination once . You have no family.

"I have a brother and my sister… I have Elrénia and Devae…" Eruanna muttered. Where her sibling where she had no idea, they had vanished into the story books a long time ago but they were not yet dead. Turning back to the fire, Eruanna settled to take first watch and resolved to forget Eris entirely.


	17. Chapter 16

It was the birds that woke her. The annoying high pitched squall of a thousand beaks broke through the pleasant warmth of rest so that Eruanna was awake before Legolas shook her gently to stir her.

"We have to go now" he informed her, handing the wine skin to her. She refused it, already missing what should have been in the skin instead of water.

"Do we have to? I was quite happy here" she mumbled snuggling further into the grass.

"Is she going to join us or are we going to have to wait for her to regain her strength" Gimli demanded.

Eruanna's eyes snapped open. She wasn't going to let a dwarf better her, looking at her hand it had been bandaged as she had slept. She looked at the elf; he smiled, but did not ask questions. She knew what they thought. They thought she was consolidating with her king, telling him all she knew, she had heard them talking earlier.

"She's betraying us" Gimli had decided.

"She wouldn't do that, she's just not adjusting well that is all" Legolas had snapped, though he seemed doubtful of himself.

"Whatever she was doing and whatever you saw Legolas, we cannot trust her, her connections to those who would seek to rule over these lands are too great, I know you care for her but you have to put the lives of all before her selfish desires for power" Aragorn had told him.

"She does not want power" Legolas had hissed.

"Then would you care to explain to me how her father who was king is murdered but she will not say who by when she knows exactly who" Aragorn had asked calmly. He knows.

"I am not selfish" she told herself standing before walking over to the others. Legolas handed her some Lembas, she studied it before wolfing it down ravenously, the comforting warmth spreading through her body.

"How far ahead are they?" Eruanna asked Aragorn.

"The orcs did not stop last night, some leagues away yet, we shall not stop till we catch up now" the man answered. Eruanna scooped up her cloak from the ground, and fastened it round her neck. The landscape rolled on for miles and miles with no sign of any life. Reluctantly she followed the others who were already jogging down the hill, the sunrise was blood red and she heard Legolas mutter something, but heard not what he said.

Gimli was well behind; Eruanna glanced over her shoulder and slowed down to wait for him. She may not think much of most dwarfs but Gimli was an exception on occasion, they had been having a wordless completion between them, both had challenged the other to see how far they could run without stopping, so far she had already lost twice but it was down to her leg which seemed to not have fully repaired itself yet or she hoped it was. It was then she heard hoof beats. She frowned and glanced back to where Legolas and Aragorn had now stopped to check the skyline. Smoke in the distance set alarm bells ringing in her mind. Nearer though where the horses.

"Men" she muttered grimly and Aragorn gave her a cold look. Up the hill came horses with riders, fully armoured and ready for battle. They retreated back up the slope and behind some rocks. The riders passed at great speed.

To Eruanna's amazement, Aragorn began to move towards where the riders now circled.

"What are you doing" she hissed, grabbing the man's belt to stop him from gaining the attention of the riders.

"Seeking aid" was the man's response and he unbelted the leather strap before running out to meet the beating hooves. She looked at the two other companions who had also gotten up to follow.

"Will you be coming Eruanna? Or will you be hiding behind a rock" Gimli remarked. Her blood boiled at the insult of the word coward and she scrambled out from behind the rock.

"Mind they don't knock your head off dwarf, you do seem like the right height for them to not see you" she told him innocently. Gimli gave a furious bellow and grabbed her by the knees in an attempt to knock her over.

"Eruanna, that was uncalled for" Legolas scolded, detaching the fuming dwarf from her knees as she laughed.

"I was just being blunt" she answered coolly.

"Riders of rohan what news from the mark?" Aragorn called. Eruanna followed him, cautiously watching the horsemen. They were good people, but they hated her kin, Eruanna had been told as a young girl they would burn naira children in their beds if they got the chance and where not reliable folk. The horsemen swiftly circled them, lowering their spears. She felt like she had been caught between giant's sharp teeth there were so many and there was nowhere to run. Legolas pushed her behind him.

"I can look after myself" She muttered indignantly, though if the story's where true it was better that she was not seen. All stories' had to come from somewhere. An arrogant voice broke her train of thoughts.

"What business does an elf, a man and a dwarf, have in the riddemark, speak quickly." She peered out from behind Legolas's shoulder. The man who spoke was dressed in fine armour and bore a helmet of one of high status.

"I wonder who he is" she mused; it was hard to observe a face that was covered by metal so she gave up and turned back to the conversation at hand.

"Give me your name horse master, and I will give you mine" Gimli said. Eruanna pulled up her hood concealing her face from the man's view, not that he had seen her but some of the other men were starting to look uneasy.

"I would cut of you head dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground" the man said, Eruanna glowered at him from under the hood and reached for her blade automatically but paused in mild amusement.

"I warned you Gimli…" she muttered, grinning at him before tugging on the hood more to hide from prying eyes. Legolas had been far quicker than she had and his arrow was already taught in his bow.

"You would die before your stroke fell" he said almost snarling, she smirked to herself and began to fiddle with the end of a spear.

"Only I get to threaten the dwarf" she thought cheerfully as the man backed away and ordered the spears to be tightened around them.

"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, this is Gimli son of Gloin and Legolas of the woodland realm" Aragorn said. The spears where getting far too close to her for her liking and she batted one away forgetting she was supposed to be staying hidden.

"And who is this" the rohan male said coldly. Sighing, she lowered her hood and stepped out from behind her companions. "I am Eruanna from the house of Cultas and you must be mouse son of rat?" Eruanna answered calmly, giving him one of her best innocent looks.

"I am Eomer, king Théoden's nephew, and if you had any respect you would apologise now" Eomer spat.

"I never apologise." Eruanna informed him haughtily.

"We are friends of Théoden, your king" Aragorn interrupted.

"King Théoden no longer recognises friend from enemy, not even his own kin" Eomer said, removing his helmet. Eruanna thought him attractive for a man, copper hair and eyes bright as diamond but his attitude was as stale as bread could go.

The man signalled for the spears to be raised and she sighed as the tension in the air lessened.

"Pray what do you do in these lands with a Naira in tow" he said mockingly.

"We track a party of uraki across your lands, they have taken two of their friend's captive" Eruanna informed him tersely, pulling out a dagger and starting to play catch with it.

Eomer looked at her with contempt but replied "the uraki were slaughtered during the night."

Gimli spluttered "did you see two hobbits;"

"They would be small only children to your eyes." Aragorn added.

Eomer shook his head; "we left none alive, Im sorry, we burnt the carcasses" he pointed to smoke rising in the distance.

"Dead" Gimli muttered with a heavy heart. Eruanna frowned, the face of every rider reflected same thought "I never saw a hobbit." Eruanna thought this odd; if they were dead then someone surly killed them and carried them to the pile. By now the riders were leaving, two horses were brought to them.

"May these horses bring you to better fortune then their former masters" Eomer said and with that he mounted his horse. "Look for your friends. Do not trust in hope, it is forsaken in these lands" he advised Aragorn, and then to his men "We ride north."

Eruanna mounted the horse on which Aragorn sat for Gimli could not ride. The man seemed wary but did not protest as she had expected and he held out his hand to help her up. Looking at her friends faces there was little hope in their eyes.

"Please be alive, I didn't waste the last week of my life for you to die" she prayed, gazing out to fangorn. Its dark leafy webs becoming clouded in smoke; cutting her off from that of her kin. They arrived late that day and began frantically searching the ground surrounding the pyre to no avail. She watched the smouldering pile of orc, the stench was almost unbearable. Her home was so nearby, the city of her kind that protected the banished from all who would seek to exact harm upon them... Maybe she should slip away.

It would be a welcome release from the nights of uneasy sleep, not knowing whether she would have her throat cut by her companions was unbreakable. At least she knew it was likely when her company where of her own kind. After a moment's thought she decided against it, she could not leave them, more to the point she was beginning to trust them and she was enjoying it. Aragorn was looking for signs that they were alive, already she gazed at the trees; they called to her, their limbs beckoning, inviting her within the safety of the forest; calling her to embrace the darkness once more.

* * *

There were many tales told of fangorn yet few were true, her people lived quietly and out of prying eyes of mortals and immortals alike, the only real bloodshed was that of rival groups battling with one another and it usually ended with both sides being executed. There were no real laws save those which the king felt inclined to enforce every so often and when stray folk form distant lands did come creeping round their territory, they showed them what happened to strays that crept to far from home. There was one rule that most abided by no matter what it was that they were not to look for trouble for it would come to them; this she knew was a good idea but paid no attention to it, it was a small release from the chains of living in an elevated role. The party stood looking fearfully into the forest, its blackness called to her, beckoning her into its encysting depths. Gimli called it madness to enter.

Smiling to herself Eruanna strode forward, glancing back she called to them; "Are you going to stand there like wet saps or are you coming to find the hobbits?" They needed little more encouragement and plunged into the darkness after her.

What seemed like hours passed and Eruanna wondered if Aragorn had lost the tracks, she let her mind wonder to when she was a child, such adventures would have been exciting but now, battle worn, scarred in body and in soul, Eruanna knew differently- this was a matter of life or death. This was a realm of monsters and magic. Of tyrants and slave dealers. It was also a land of people with military decent borne to worship the nobility and serve and protect their king with heart and body. It was the one place she should never go back to. Legolas's voice dragged her back to the present.

"You can hear the trees speak to one another, soft voices in the air" he breathed. "

It is magic Legolas. Just as you desired to see when we first met" she said, running her hands along the bark of a broken tree.

"Such memory under these trees" he murmured appreciatively.

"What do trees have to talk about?" Gimli complained.

"You would be surprised master dwarf." Eruanna muttered; glad that one of the company appreciated the beauty of her home however temporary it had been.

"Aragorn, nad no ennas" Legolas hissed. Eruanna looked up grabbing her sword, hoping it was not a Naira looking for an easy meal.

"Man cenich?" Aragorn asked.

"The white wizard approaches" Legolas replied softly. Wizard was a word her people loathed with all their hearts, though she had little quarrel with them save minor disagreement regarding morality. They drew their weapons ready to strike.

A light shone before them and from it a voice came from it, Legolas released his arrow but it flew away into the trees, Aragorn dropped his sword and Gimli's axe splintered.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits, the passed this way the day before yesterday" the voice said. Eruanna knew that voice; her heart stopped cold.

"Show yourself!" Aragorn commanded, the light faded.

"Gandalf" gasped Aragorn, disbelief written upon his face.

"You're supposed to be dead" Eruanna blurted before being rewarded with a shocked looks from her friends.

"Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman" Legolas said, kneeling. Gimli copied him and bowed his head. She drew a withered breath. She had only just begun to earn the trust of her companions and the wizard would interfere.

They trusted her judgment and so had the wizard at times but never had they trusted in her behaviour and they had every right not to but she could not help wanting them to accept her. Her younger self would have laughed at this desire and called her a fool and a dependant. Her younger self was gone and had been foolish and in its place was something exiting and different. Her companions would not trust her or trust her while she had ties to her uncle and the other noble houses for she could feed them information of the war. It was time to undo those ties… after she taught the wizard a subtle lesson.

Seizing the opportunity, Eruanna grabbed the wizards beard very ungracefully by the bearded and pulled him down to her level. Gandalf let out a little "ummph" of alarm and her companions froze with amazement.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You really think you can waltz back in here after dying and expect everyone to worship you? Do you know what I have had to put up with since you 'died'? No of course you don't, you've been busy partying with Galadriel and Celeborn while I've been busting by arse trying to save you midget friends. Thank you for your wonderful lack of help. We don't need you, goodbye." Eruanna ranted then clapping her hands so a vine shot down and grabbed the wizard by his ankles, flipping him upside down before stalking off several paces then turning round to start up another tirade.

"And another thing. You don't even bring me any wine when you decide to show up. Poor Aragorn had to deal with me and Boromir fighting, he sure could have used something but no, you turn up looking like a luminous moth and think I'm going to be pleased." With that, she screamed in annoyance and sat down on a log to sulk while the wizard swung backwards and forwards as gravity pulled the skirt of his robe down to earth to reveal very pale white legs. Eruanna snorted in irritation and kicked the dirt.

A small musical tinkle filled the air, breaking the silence. Legolas was laughing, he was laughing so hard he was clutching stomach doubled over with the effort of not falling over. Eruanna's face broke into a smile and she allowed herself a little laugh as Aragorn cut down the wizard who was red in the face from embarrassment.

"You should have asked Lindir Gandalf…" Legolas chuckled, grinning at the wizard who Aragorn was helping down from the trap.

"What was that?" Gimli asked softly, Eruanna scowled sulkily at him.

"I was merely being friendly…"

Gandalf frowned at her before shaking his head; she caught the word 'Naira' in the stream of mutterings but chose to ignore it. It was better that she heard what he had to say before removing his head. She settled herself on a tree root and focused on sharpening her blade, time was running out and she needed to leave the forest. Already she felt her people's eyes upon them. They would not let her leave without a fight. It was time for a plan.


	18. Chapter 17

Gandalf's tales had always been long, but it seemed an age before he had finished. When the story was over, however, she felt something she had never felt before. It was a kind of admiration for the trials he had faced for one small hobbits success. More to the point; she began to understand that the stories she knew about others could be just stories.

They were to go to Edoras. Eruanna loathed the halls of Edoras. Though she had only ever seen it from afar, they reminded her of her father's palace - only less grand and murky, she was thought of as a princess then, only she had been a prisoner, a slave to her fathers will, blind to his faults. Only now she was free and she loved it that way.

Am I free though? I am a servant to a war lord king. My uncle has taken my father's place and things seem no better. She asked herself. Perhaps I will not be missed for a few hours… I could pay my beloved family a visit and find out how my kin fare she mused. Eruanna watched the smiles on her companion's faces and she decided that a few hours was little sacrifice on her part. The halflings were in no imminent danger now from what the wizard had said, and she would not be missed too much. It would be an interesting test to see if they would wait for her. She began to slip out of sight when Aragorn called to her to remain with them.

"I will be back within a few hours, you needn't wait for me, I have something to sort out." Eruanna replied, smiling gleefully as she heard Gimli mutter: "Of all the selfish, stubborn and untrusting people in this world she has got to be the worst." Like you can talk.

The great grey stone walls of the citadel where easy to find if you knew where to look. Two centenary towers loomed above her and she ducked out of sight of the guards. She ran along the outside of the wall till she came to a small grassy patch and searched for the passage entrance. On finding the trapdoor she wriggled down into the tight corridor that lead to the castle dungeons. Being the king's most trusted guard had its perks like full access to the city maps and she had memorised them all in detail.

Screams and bellows came from high above, but the Naria passed like she'd heard nothing more than a casual conversations in the barracks. She slipped up into the cellar that joined the prisons and donned on the uniform of her regiment. Her brother would be easy to find if she could find out which taverns he hadn't been banned from. Her uncle and younger sister now turned aunt and recent queen would be more difficult to talk to. The soldier guarding the cells gave her a respectful nod and turned back to his duties. They see the uniform but not the person who wears it, Eruanna thought sadly. Through the stone halls she wandered before reaching the courtroom door.

"You cannot go in. The court is in session." A guard told her mechanically, like he'd repeated the message several times a day. She sighed and leant on a corner stone mulling over all that she could do. She could kill him. Smash his skull against the stone and reclaim the throne in the name of her father. Yet it was not her uncle who had killed her father as she had led so many to believe.

That throne was a burden placed upon any who sat upon it. She could take it and rule her people as her father had wanted. It had never been what she had wanted, he had often convinced her it was, but a crown limited freedom and the passions of the everyday people whom she had more interest in. If you happened to be of noble blood you believed that everyone owed you everything, it was why so many of the ancient houses where dying. They strayed beyond safety and were slaughtered by those who disagreed with them.

After an hour of waiting she began to tire of patience. "Would you tell the king I am come?" She asked of the guard. Once again he refused to allow her to see her uncle, then a wicked thought entered her mind.

"Do you know who I am boy? I am the captain of the king's most trusted guard. I demand that you let me speak with the King or I shall have all your relatives put to death. Before I do the same to you, of course." Eruanna threatened, a sickly sweet smile coming over her lips. His face turned pale beneath his helmet and he nodded.

"I will do what I can, captain." He mumbled, voice trembling, before entering the council chamber. She listened closely at the door.

"There is a soldier here to see you my king." came the guards' voice.

"Who are they? What is their name?", Commanded what seemed to be her uncle.

"She never gave a name." The guard responded.

"What did this guard look like?" asked the king.

"She was of plain appearance, your grace, far from our beauty, but she wears the uniform of the elite and claims to be the captain…though the captain have been missing for an age." The guard informed him.

"I am aware," The king replied dryly. "Send her in. I would hear what she has to say." He commanded. Eruanna raised the hood on her cloak, concealing her face in shadow.

"He wants to see you now…" The guard told her once he had returned. She stalked into the grand marble room and walked across it, letting her boots muddy the intercut pearl flooring.

"Lower your hood and tell me what you came here to say" The king commanded, leaning forward in the gold throne. She lowered her hood.

"Hello uncle. Have you missed me?"

* * *

Silence followed, filling every corner of the cavern like room. Broken only by the scrabbling of claws as the dog-size dragon, pale smoke rising from it's a-jar jaws. Eruanna had always hated the beast, it was the kings hunting dragon and had a temper to rival her own. She glared into it's bronze eyes, unflinching, as it's muddy brown tail flicked back and forth, scraping across ruby encrusted floor.

"You. You are dead. I saw to it that you and your brother would never come back. " Her uncle hissed after a very long time. The dragon-fire burn covered almost half his face on the right side, turning it leathery and cracked. His eye had turned milky, but Eruanna could see the fury hidden in the pupil floating beneath it's curdled surface.

"Nay, I fear the rumours of my death had been greatly exaggerated." She replied calmly, for once keeping old of her anger. "You saw that I was given a high position in the army before cursing me to suffer titles I do not want so that I would find my duties hard to complete. You saw my brother marry the richest woman you could find so that you could whore your way around the entire population after squandering your own wealth on trivial objects and gifts to women who would never bed you otherwise. You did not get rid of me though, uncle, you merely lost me in a world that is alien to you." She said bitterly, knuckles cracking as her fingers curled into fists.

"What do you want?" he said, his scarred face growing paler by the second.

"I want my curse to end. I want you to accept my full resignation from court. I want my inheritance my father left me and I want no more part in this world." She answered.

"What madness has driven you to give up all of your titles? You will be cut off from all you love if you do this." The king warned her.

"I have found people I can grow to love and trust. It only dawned on me this morning. I do not love you. I do not love these hellish laws. I do not love not being able to trust in anyone but myself. I will retain my post as captain of the guard but I will no longer attend court as your niece only as your advisor in military affairs." She snapped.

"You will never go home to Termoree." He added coyly. A sting of anguish filled her heart.

If I look back I am lost.

"I don't care" she whispered. Her uncle raised an eyebrow before reluctantly standing and drawing his sword to cut away a tread from the tree that grew beside him.

"Eruanna, eighteenth daughter of Amaranth. I hereby proclaim you an outcast of the nobility. You shall serve under my name but receive no favours or kind words. You are no longer my bloodline. You will no longer make claim to any house that you used to belong to. You may take with you from this court all that you own but no more. You will forever be banished from the lands of you birth and shunned by all those you hold dear should you choose to return. You are but a captain of a guard that will soon be no more." He announced solemnly. "I hope you are happy."

"It is my choice." Eruanna muttered, digging her nails into her hands to stem the anger and shame she felt. Blood droplets pooled onto the floor and the dragon slunk over, its head butted her hand and it whimpered as great crystals of water filled its eyes. Showing her mercy Eruanna thought it could not hold. I cannot go… can I? I cannot leave the people as slaves to him?She stretched out her fingers and scratched its horns reassuringly before readying herself for her exit. Please forgive me she thought, hoping that the dragon would see her thoughts and forgive her for all her actions. Hoping that her people would not always hate her as the creature had done.

"My lord…" Interrupted a plump advisor on his left, the man was smothered in silks from head to toe and he sweated profusely at any sign of a fight. This incident was no exception.

"What, Mavore?" The king groaned, running his fingers over the slightly greying greasy head.

"What are we to do with her marriage to the house of Elras? She cannot marry a noble man for she is no longer nobility." Mavore reminded him, rubbing his fingers together nervously. His piggy eyes looking her up and down hopefully as he licked his lips in anticipation. Eruanna knew what happened to the fallen girls of nobility. They were given to men who were held in high esteem of the houses but had no real blood or connection to the houses. Mavore was such a person.

"Tell them that this wench is still to marry their son… if they refuse you may have her, so long as you can afford the dowry." The king muttered, slumping in his chair. The fat squashed face turned in a leer to smile gingerly at her and Eruanna force back the vomit that threatened to rise. Marry **him**? I cannot… I will not be shackled to any man or woman, I will not marry against my will.

"No." Eruanna stated, rising her eyes to the king in defiance.

"No?" The king cocked his head to one side and smiled, "Did you hear that? She said no, as if she has the choice anymore. You will marry for the sake of my honour and you will do as you are told. Or you will not live at all."

"No." Eruanna repeated, smiling harmlessly up at the man whose face was tinged with green. This was a man who had never had the word 'no' used on him before and now this woman, this captain, who should obey him was telling him no.

"Get out!" the king bellowed standing up so fast he sent the throne collapsing backwards and the dragon screeching in surprise and ran to cower behind her, shaking. She retreated hurriedly, not noticing the hurried patter patter of claws until she had reached the market place.

"No… You need to stay, you cannot come with me." Eruanna sighed, turning to face the amber eyes. The scaled head butted her playfully; smoke billowing up out of its nose. What would you tell Legolas? That you adopted a dragon… the king's dragon? Yet she considered it for a long while. You hate this dragon… it hates you, but we both hate the king… and enemy of my enemy is my ally. Reluctantly, she allowed the beast to follow, telling it to stick to the trees out of sight.

You will never go back to your home lands. You will never go back to you homelands. Eruanna you fool, you fool. Above the soft rustle of wings and scales brushing leaves calmed her and she stopped to think. "What were you thinking? They will not trust you because you have no connection with fewer kings. Go back. Back and beg forgiveness" she told herself, turning around, above the dragon howled in disagreement and she stopped herself.

"No, I cannot bow to him; If I look back I am lost." She spat turning round again.

"But what about your life in Termoree?" she asked to herself. "What life. I had no life. I only had war." She answered softly. "Here. I have a future." In the tree above the dragon whined in agreement before darting off into the shadows, leaving her running after him like chasing an impossible dream.

* * *

Eruanna doubted that they would have waited, she had been longer than intended but to her utter amazement they sat waiting for her, sat in a huddled group as Gimli tried in vain to set the damp wood aflame. She listened closely to what was being said.

"She will have run off back to her uncle, I said as much." Gimli grumbled, brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to get a spark to catch.

"And I said from the start that we should not have let her come." Gandalf added.

"We do not know what her business is," Aragorn argued, and her elf cast Aragorn a grateful look. "If she were to betray us, do you not think we would be dead by now?"

"You may be right Aragorn but... I see very little in her heart that is willing to help." Gandalf countered, glancing hopefully at the wood as a thin wisp of smoke furled from the damp wood before petering out. The dwarf cursed in his own tongue and sat back onto the ground heavily.

"She wanted to help find Merry and Pippin. She stayed with us after the fellowship broke. If those are the actions of a traitor then that makes us all traitors," Legolas interjected.

"I am certain she doesn't trust us." Gimli complained.

"Why don't you ask her when she arrives?" Legolas snapped, his eyes must have seen some movement in the trees as he was looking directly at her.

"I might do, or I might tie her up and leave her here for her people do deal with." Gimli said impatiently as Eruanna stepped out from behind the tree the dragon had managed to wrap itself around.

"You could just forgive me for my faults and move on." She told him, "Like you have done for all the others." With a snap of her fingers flames jumped up around the wood, crackling. The dwarf flared furiously at her, finally tipped over the edge.

"Forgive? I do not yet trust you. How could I forgive you?" Gimli answered stubbornly, grounding himself for a knife to the beard. From behind her shoulder a ball of flame sailed through the air and lit up the dwarf's beard. Eruanna stifled a giggle and gave the dragon a warning glance as Gimli patted his scorched beard down before glowering at her sulkily.

"Perhaps you should start by telling us where you have been" Gandalf concluded, shaking his head in disbelief as she flicked her wrist and splashed the dwarf with water. With some difficulty, she explained what her business was and why she had done it.

"Well" Gimli said as she finished, "I never expected that."

"Now that the small matter of issues in our group has been somewhat resolved we have a more pressing matter. We are to go to Théoden with all speed" Gandalf told them, "Quickly now, it is no short distance."

* * *

Soon they were upon their horses, Eruanna smiled gratefully at Gandalf, for he had taken the dwarf on his horse, she sat in front of Legolas, wrapped securely into his chest. It was not that she did not like Aragorn; in fact he had grown on her since she had heard him arguing her case but she knew how uneasy she made him feel and those feelings were often mutual.

The elf however seemed delighted with the outcome of Aragorn's refusal to allow her back onto his horse. He took every opportunity to sneak a kiss on her neck, she was quite aware that the others could be watching, but for some reason she did not care anymore.


	19. Chapter 17: Part 2

After they had ridden well into the night Gandalf called the company to a halt. Legolas climbed nimbly of the horse and helped her unmount. Her descent was less than graceful, she felt saddle sore, and her legs ached from being stuck in a hard leather saddle for hours. As dusk set in, her body became more restless than saddle shores should prompt and she paced up and down, despite Legolas's best attempts to soothe her.

The moon was behind the clouds - but it was full, the stars were growing dimmer every day as the evil began to grow in strength. Eruanna glanced round; no one was watching and she slipped down into the undergrowth, out of sight, the Naira was not sure if she trust them so much as to let them know every secret she kept.

A full moon, every hundred years, revealed her race in their true form. Each form was different and many would parade around this night, displaying what _they _believed to be true beauty and fertility, as in this form her people were at their most plentiful. She never had enjoyed such things,however, her true form was her secret and she preferred to spend such nights alone while most used it as an excuse to share a bed with another, invited or not.

Somewhere in the long grass her new companion rustled his wings. _I should really give him a name._ _Naming something makes it yours… you will become attached. _Now, under the sky as she waited, Eruanna gave in to temptation and named the dragon Branimir.

Leaning against a rock she waited, looking up at the black sky, dotted with stars like firefly's, tiny pinpricks of light. The moon began to slide from behind the cloud, the tingling ran over her body. Eruanna began to take deep breaths as agony seared through her back, tearing into her shoulder blades as bone and feather forced its way through the skin. She raised her palm to her face; it glowed golden in the moonlight with the gentle regenerative glow that was her essence. Her hair grew down to her waist, darkening into a mixture of ebony and pure gold. Wrapping the now fully formed wings them round her body, she gulped in the air, the soft grey feathers hiding her from view as the final change occurred. Her gums burned as they pushed the sharp points of her teeth out, blood pooling in her mouth as she cut her lip on the points of them.

Eruanna crawled to a pool of water and gazed at the imp like reflection, her guts twisted in revulsion at the sight and she retched up a mixture of blood and lembas. Wiping her mouth she scooped up handfuls of water and scrubbed the blood out of her tunic before taking a long drink. Branimir scuttled over and supported her as she struggled to stand. The gossamer wings pressed hard in the small of her back as her feet began to give in. Slowly her strength returned and she wandered into the bushes to find food. The hunting dragon followed, pouncing on the trailing wings and biting every now and then to remind her to be alert. This was not something she wanted to explain to the others.

"Eruanna!" behind her a voice was calling. _Legolas. Bloody elvish senses. _ Beside her a rustle of scales as the dragon scaled the free and hid. Eruanna looked for somewhere she would not be noticed. Backtracking hurriedly she found a small shrub and ducked down behind it, hoping it would be enough.

_Should I show him?_ Eruanna questioned herself. _Is it worth it?_ She saw him frown and scan the area before going to the water's edge.

"Eruanna" he hissed, he was coming closer, his bow loosely fitted with an arrow. She began to back away further but she was still unused to the extra weight of her wings and she tripped sending the bushes into a frantic dance. His head snapped up and he began to edge closer. Very gently he pushed aside the leaves with the arrow before his eyes widened and Eruanna hid beneath the feathers hoping that he hadn't seen her.

Behind the shield she could hear the soft crunch of leaves. Peering over the tip of one wing she caught sight of Legolas holding his bow nervously to her. She lowered the feathers slowly and stumbled to her feet, shame and humiliation stinging her heart. _Now he fears you like all the others._ The elf was watching cautiously, and she raised her hands to try and relieve the tension between them.

"I would prefer if you pointed that somewhere else…" Legolas frowned then looked down at his bow and let it fall from his hands. The elf inched closer and she remained very still, allowing him to adjust to the shock. He ran his fingers over the silken down of the wings and she shivered uncontrollably with lust. He smiled and pulled her into a tender kiss, she wrapped him close in her wings, sheltering him from the stars and moon.

"So, you have wings… That's…"

"Repulsive?" she interrupted, pushing him away and tucking the irritating feathers behind her. Legolas shook his head and pulled her back into his arms, running his fingers over the small bony hooks on the tops of each wing. She let out a soft moan of delight and he stopped, cupping her cheek in one hand.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No, I'm just a little sensitive there and well.." she blushed letting her words trail off, as he nibbled her earlobe, murmuring soft words shamelessly in her ear. She cursed him under her breath, playful the more frisky side of her love as he whispered intimacy to her and for a moment she forgot herself and her prior engagement to another.

"Legolas… I missed something out earlier when I was explaining where I had been" she said softly, pushing him away firmly with one hand.

"What did you miss out" he asked absentmindedly, tugging on the braids in her hair and pulling her closely into him.

"I am to be married to a prince belonging to another house" she mumbled guiltily, feeling all joy disintegrate around her as Legolas froze. Very carefully the elf unwound himself and held her out at arm's length.

"He can't have you, I won't allow it, you're _my _love," Legolas growled decidedly after several seconds, pulling her into a firm cuddle. _I should argue that this love will end in disaster_ she thought sullenly, burying her head in his shoulder.

"That does not make me your wife" she reminded him, stepping back into the moonlight as pain flared through her body again. White light danced across her skin and her appearance changed back to her normal plain self. Her lover watched nervously from the side, his face awash with uncertainty. Once back on her feet Eruanna slipped back into the familiar embrace, giving the almost forgotten dragon a warning glance as it dangled his tale precariously close to Legolas's shoulder. Her stomach groaned hungrily at her and Legolas jumped in surprise. Heat flushed through her cheeks and she pulled up her hood to shield her face.

"Shall I bring you some food?" Legolas murmured playfully, Eruanna shook her head and pulled out a knife. Cutting open her palm before sucking at the blood that leaked out of the scratch. The elf frowned in confusion and revolution and she looked up at him between gulps as the warm fluid soothed the burn that came every time she forgot to hunt. Legolas waited patiently for an explanation as she tied herself up, binding her hand on a muddy rag as she chose her words.

"I forgot to go fetch food… You all live off specific things as do I, only I need blood too or the pain of living without it becomes unbearable and I get blooddrunk, if you recall the woodmans family, I stopped hunting then lost control. I didn't want to snack on you, so my own blood will do until I can catch a rabbit." Legolas cocked his head on one side thoughtfully before pulling his hair to out of the way.

"We don't have time to fetch woodland animals… and I don't want you harming woodsmen" Legolas murmured, pulling her back into his arms. A soft rush of excitement ran through her followed by dread. _You aren't strong enough, you could hurt him. _Eruanna decided that the effects of their heated moment was clouding his judgment. _perhaps he thinks this will stop the wedding to the other prince. _Eruanna shook her head, kissing his neck softly before retreating to a safer distance. "Meleth… I don't mind." Legolas sighed, pulling her closer. _It's definitely jealousy. _

"No, this is silly Legolas… why would you even consider it?" Eruanna scolded, already he was putting ludicrous ideas in her head and she was actually considering it.

"It's not silly… You're hurting." Legolas argued, bending to kiss her lightly on the lips. Eruanna shoved him backwards, cursing herself for mentioning pain to her overprotective lover. "Very well, I was just concerned for our companions longevity with you not being able to catch food. I don't think you have noticed how little there actually is."

"We can't, someone might see." Legolas sighed and began rubbing his temples in frustration.

The burn was already returning and Eruanna sunk down in the grass, huddling up in a ball, ignoring her lover's sly attempts to convince her. After a while the elf sat behind her and began plaiting her hair. The metallic taste was back as her fangs poked through her gums hopefully and she leant back on his shoulder. Wriggling round to face him she caught the wicked sparkle in his eyes that came when he was planning something.

Very calmly the elf lent forwards and kissed her, pushing her onto her back in the thick grass. Eruanna giggled as he tickled her ribs and bit her fingers gently when she tried to push him away. Relaxing into the soft earth she closed her eyes, enjoying the elfs soft lips brushing her neck and sweet murmurs in a dialogue she knew very little of.

* * *

Legolas's soft elvish tongue sent waves of desire rushing through her. Eruanna stopped fighting him receiving fierce kisses that left her panting and mewling with lust. Legolas pulled her up into his lap, nipping her ears gently with his teeth. Enough to tease the sharp incisors out and she whimpered as the fire ignited in her gullet. Legolas nuzzled her neck encouragingly, kissing her tenderly, tugging on her lips a little with his teeth. Blood. His lip was bleeding. The elf smiled at her and guided her frenzied kisses down to the soft sensitive spot on his neck. Sensual touches ran down her back and she kissed his shoulder, trying to resist the call of blood. In return she received a long deep kiss upon her lips and a small reassuring smile.

The pain at the back of her throat was intense and she couldn't ignore it much longer. _Don't do it. _ For once she gave into instinct, forgetting all logic. Beneath her she felt him tense and tremble with pain as she sunk her teeth into his soft neck. She paused and watched his fist screw up the grass as his groan of agony turned to delight. She pulled away from the stem of blood and Legolas kissed her passionately. The kiss tasted metallic but she revelled in it. Returning to the wound she drank blissfully, his soft moans of pleasure persuading her to continue. After what seemed like a short time she stopped, Legolas whimpered in disappointment and Eruanna smiled, kissing him lightly before running her fingers over the messy wound; forgetting momentarily he was still bleeding she brushed her hand over his neck then froze in horror and fascination.

"It's ok, go on." He kissed her gently then allowed her to clean up the mess she had made of his neck before shoving her off his knee to stretch his legs; breathing rapidly as the pleasure faded away. Eruanna buried her head in her arms feeling sick and ashamed. Legolas murmured in contentment to her, she picked out words like 'beautiful' and 'perfect' but they no longer made her feel special. The taste of his blood was going sour in her mouth. Or what purpose had she done what she had? What need had there been? _i'm a monster. What have I done? _

* * *

Time for a moment was dead. Eruanna curled up to legolas, ignoring the revolution she felt for herself; the tranquility that they had been enjoying as short lived. A bolt of light knocked Legolas to one side and Eruanna leaped to her feet sword drawn, snarling, her once green eyes turning back to the apocalyptic red that so many would have cowered at. The moon vanished as the clouds smothered it. But despite all the animalistic threats she gave as she revived her partner, the attacker did not back away. The attacker was a friend.

Gandalf swung his staff at her knocking her backwards. Eruanna sank her teeth into his hand, forcing him to drop the blade he had before she brought his staff down on her head, raising it to strike again as she lurched violently round, visions of wild things dancing around in the surrounding air. Having recovered, Legolas was on his feet, arrow already notched into his bow. Seconds later the arrow whailed through the air and sank into Gandalf's stick before pushing her behind him notching yet a arrow to his bow, holding it up the the wizard's chest.

"Hit her again and I swear you will regret it." Legolas threatened, Eruanna raised her eyes to the wizard's; clutching her bleeding skull, hoping with some surprise that he would not be foolish enough to ignore the sharp object close to his heart._It would be a dreadful shame to die twice and I don't think Legolas will be negotiating. _Gandalf frowned, poisonous fury bubbling under his skin as he looked from her lover then back to her. The fact that Legolas was protecting her from a friend was new and she beamed a self satisfied smile up at the horrified enchanter. Legolas still trembled under the effects of her venom but Eruanna decided it was more fury that was causing the shakes, Gandalf had after all shot him.

How much gandalf had actually seen was still in question but Eruanna knew he had seen enough. Staggering to her feet she calmly lowered the weapon pointed at the wizard; not wanting any bloodshed if if could be avoided. After all, it was a famous balrog slayer who had told her there was a time and place for everything and this was not the time for a battle.

"I'm sure we can all be adults about this." She began, fumbling for a dagger in case she should need to defend herself.

"Hold your tongue, _leech." _Gandalf replied, his sword instantly at her throat. Eruanna felt Legolas quivering with fury, the insult cutting him far deeper than it harmed her.

"This is probably not what you think it is. It wasn't my idea…"

"No, It was mine." Legolas interrupted, wrapping an arm about her waist, "I feared for the safety of any wandering woodmen and I could not bear to watch her suffer." Gandalf raised a bushy eyebrow and picked up his staff before swiping at Legolas. The blow never struck, A surge of rage rushed through Eruanna and a pulse of violent magic knocked the staff out from the sorcerer's hand.

Gandalf fell backwards and crashed to the earth with a soft thump. Eruanna swayed violently before he knees gave in, sinking into Legolas's arms. Branimir wings rustled in the tree before the dragon scuttled down, its skin changing to match its surroundings. In the commotion the creature staff stitched the staff and dragged it away so Gandalf could do no more damage.

The world was spinning madly and Eruanna shivered uncontrollably as the effects of the magic grained her of energy. Exhaustion was already claiming her and sleep called out to her but she would not give in, she could not.

"Eruanna, my flame... " through the temporary grey vision there was light, Eruanna clung to it, to him as the world became undone around her.

"Are you really so blind in love that you cannot see past her charms. It is all an act, come greenleaf, surely you are no fool." Gandalf's words were soft and friendly but Legolas was having none of it. Legolas's grip on her tightened, and her vision returned. The spellcaster was searching in vain for his stick and as Legolas helped her back on her feet she could hear his loud curses and muttering. The swearing suddenly became a yowl of

pain and Gandalf returned rubbing his head, staff in hand.

"Dist Branimir god of falling staffs punish you for your insult against me?" Eruanna giggled, nestling into Legolas's shoulder as the wizard's face turned fuchsia with something close to exploding.

Legolas snatched hold of Gandalfs cloak before he could inflict more damage. Both spellbinder and elf began a long hushed quarrel in elvish before Gandalf reluctantly gave in.

"You understand master elf that you are no more than a walking larder to her. Once she find someone else you will no longer matter," Gandalf asked, Legolas scowled and pulled her back into his chest, cold eyes leering at the the older man from over the top of her head, "Love is a concept she cannot understand, this infatuation with will die down and you shall have your heart broken. I am only trying to protect you. Your kin are not known for their ability to recover from the loss of their loved ones."

Irritation stirred. Eruanna scrunched up Legolas's tunic in concentration so as to avoid a comment that would set the magician off again, alas it was no use.

"Perhaps Gandalf, you should stop meddling in affairs that are not yours." Eruanna muttered, Legolas's jaw tensed in a move to restrain his own comments and she guessed she had struck the mage in a nerve, turning to face him, she knew the fight had only just begun. "After all," she continued, "That is what you do best. You mess with things that you should not and drag your friends down with you. Then of course you leave them to deal with what chaos you have left behind. I do not intend on harming Legolas, for all your claims of loving your friends you do not treat them kindly. I would not abandon my lover when he needed me most, nor even those I dislike, it is called loyalty and you know little of it. "

For once the wizard had naught to say. He stood there open mouthed, gaping like some stranded fish caught out by the retreating tide. Legolas kissed her cheek delicately, and Eruanna lent up and kissed her lover softly, grinning malevolently at the silent virtuoso as Legolas pulled away for an instant to catch his breath. Legolas paid no heed to this small smug gesture of triumph; if he noticed it he did not say instead he pulled her closer, twining his fingers into her hair.

Gandalf coughed impatiently, folding his arms as he waited for this nightmare to end.

"This is all very well but we have evil to rid the land of…" he complained. Eruanna squirmed away from the elf and grinned at the conjuror.

"Well, I hear mortals say that love conquers all…"

"I do not think this is what they had in mind meleth…" Legolas commented, kissing her knuckles. Gandalf rolled his eyes, in an _I'm sure they didn't think love included Naira _sort of way before Eruanna kicked him hard in the shin.

"What was that for?!" Legolas cried, wringing his hands as the sharman hurled a fireball at her, she caught it in one hand and swallowed it mischievously, belching out smoke and sniggering with relish.

"Well, he might tell the others about us and I can't have them knowing I have weaknesses. That and It could get messy explaining to gimli that I drank some of your.. well you know." Legolas sighed, rubbing the neat teeth marks on his neck before pulling up his collar to hide them.

"I will not allow you to harm innocent people when the need for blood becomes too great because of this momentary weakness. You will remain as you have been doing in the past and continue to live off animals from now on. If I see anything like that again, I will be forced inform the others and let them decide what to do with you Eruanna," Gandalf assured her. Eruanna spun round, the wind whipped around her as her tolerance began to end. The ground shivered ever so slightly. it was power like none she had ever possessed before. _A diet of rabbits will do that to you _she thought before hurling a small amount of energy to the wizard, disarming him.

"Bite me bitch," she snapped, thumping him hard in the stomach before stalking off into the undergrowth with the soft crackle of dry leaves and swooshing of scales over wood following behind.


	20. Chapter 20

When finally sleep released her, Eruanna stirred from it feeling strangely jubilant, dawn had long gone and the sun fast approached mid-morning. Legolas was absent from her side, but she had expected as much, he was an elf after all and most elves were morning folk. Climbing up the slope she heard Aragorn telling Gimli to hurry up. Legolas was tacking up the horses and Gandalf as always, watched smoking on his pie, the soft curling fumes licking the morning Air. She breathed them in, the scent soothing her joints and softening her thoughts. How long since I smoked? It had been a habit she had tried to get out of but had only replaced it with drink. Setting aside her desire for the tobacco she began to help pack up what supplies they had.

"Were you planning on forgetting me" Eruanna suggested when she spotted the slight disappointment on Gandalfs withered face. Aragorn looked over as he tended the fire.

"No, but you where resting and we thought it was a shame to wake you so early, besides, Legolas wouldn't allow it if we tried." The man informed her, kicking Gimli out of his bed roll. Eruanna nodded suspecting that it was more than just a gesture of kindness that they had left her to rest, creeping over to Legolas who was struggling to sooth Aragorn's mount. Out of the corner of her eye she caught the flash of brown wings and the horse reared in terror. Hurridly she retreated till the elf got the situation under control before sneaking over to him to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Morning" she sung, throwing him the pile of blankets for him to strap onto the horses backs.

"You're in a good mood" he observed, scowling momentarily as she draped more and more blankets over him then grinning as he threw them back in her face.

"The sun is shining and the birds are not singing. This may be a very good day" she told him, throwing a saddle over her own horse. Legolas shook his head and showed her how to tack the creature up. Well some of us ride dragons and have…had… servants for all of this she thought, nodding with mock interest. After he began complaining that she was too cheerful and unlike herself she felt her darker mood returning.

"What? Am I not allowed to be cheerful sometimes" she demanded folding her arms and pouting at him.

"You're ridiculous" he laughed, handing her the horse's reigns.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"One moment we are all doomed the next it is a wonderful day. Where have you taken my miserable Eruanna who I know so well, you must be an imposter for sure" the elf chuckled.

"It is a good day to die upon" Eruanna said shamelessly, her eyes following the little dragon's progress as it crawled its way to Gimli's plate and shamelessly removed all the meat before slinking back into the shadows unnoticed.

"There, I see you have returned her" the elf replied cheerily.

"I am mealy glad that I am now my own master and no longer as you put it earlier this year: a piece in my king's army" she informed him.

"Ah, so you are celebrating your freedom" Legolas replied playfully. She grinned at him, and let him lift her onto his horse before climbing up himself.

* * *

The day dragged on they rode for miles with not a sight of life save an occasional timid rabbit. They stopped late afternoon to let the horses rest and to stretch their legs before setting off once more. In the early evening just as dusk had settled down upon the sky, Gandalf slowed Shadowfax to a walk then halted altogether. In the distance, rising out of the earth like a beacon stood Edoras, in the grey twilight it seemed to glimmer like many jewels in candle light. Under the darkening sky it seemed so distant and isolated from the rest of the world. Perched high on a remote hill; a nest for all to see.

"There is Edoras, and Théoden whose mind had been overthrown. Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here," Gandalf educated them before urging the white stallion onwards.

"Time to face another king" Eruanna muttered, shuddering involuntarily at the thought of the nephew to this man Gandalf was so eager to meet.

"No harm will come to you" Legolas promised, squeezing her thigh and kissing her neck. Eruanna pushed him off, catching the slight amused smile of the dwarf.

"It's not me I'm worried about" she replied, leaving the rest for his imagination. I worry that I will harm… Who would she harm? Surely there was no one foolish enough to taunt her? Warily, Eruanna spurred the horse on, letting the dim lights of the city draw nearer as judgment approached.

Edoras had never called to her kind to visit so they never had, but it looked from a distance welcoming. As they drew nearer however, her stomach turned to lead; it was deathly silent save the sound off the wind in the flags and the crows and ravens calling overhead. Eruanna gritted her teeth, trying to ignore the way they sat and glared at her. She felt an arm circle her waist and she tried to relax before flinching as one of the birds dived overhead.

"Bloody birds" she cursed under her breath. Legolas snorted delicately and covered her eyes playfully with one hand. Gandalf gave them a warning look that told them to behave and she scowled sourly.

Dismounting, she took in the scenery at glance; it was mostly thatched roofed houses, surrounding a grander building, which was made of even more wood and thatch and despite the carvings needed some attention and maintenance. So that is the famous golden hall of medowsil, it is an odd place to keep a king. So plain in its appearance. Her companions also dismounted and she silently followed, watching the dark shapes on the battlements with unease, the soldiers seemed enchanted like they had no mind belonging to themselves, they followed in ones and twos; vultures on the hunt of a meal and Eruanna reached for a small dagger in her shoe before hurrying to catch up.

* * *

At the top of the steps of the great hall, a man stood waiting, Eruanna raised her eyebrow, why where all the men of Rohan tall and blonde or something of that variation? So… my friend's stories are not always wrong. They passed houses of whose inhabitants where sullen and grim faced mortals with no souls to their name, faceless, unmemorable, cold and distant. It was like stepping into a world that was replaying the same moment in time on a loop, watching the same second over and over. Nothing changed, the people stayed at their doors, shutters banging in the breeze and the hush hush of sweeping was the only sounds.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard" Gimli commented, keeping close to the wizards heel as he past what looked to be a market stall filled with rotting cuts of meat.

At the top of the steps several guards joined a man in waiting for them. When they arrived at the doors to the hall, she was surprised not to be met with the same cold indifference they had received from the guard who had opened the gate. There was instead an air of formal respect for the wizard in the man who they were now faced with. His manner was almost polite. Eruanna suspected he was one of the only knits she would find still in this state as Eomer had claimed he had taken the rest.

"I cannot permit you before the king so armed, by order of, Grima wormtongue" the man stated, bowing a little before signalling the other men to bar the doors.

"If he thinks I will willingly hand over my weapons to him, he is dreaming" Eruanna whispered into Legolas's ear.

The elf smirked, "then I suggest you hide them, my lady, they should not suspect you of having many" he whispered back. Eruanna sighed, she did not wish to be left behind, nor did she wish to give up her weapons to a stranger, it was bad enough giving them to a friend. Shifting uneasily as Gandalf argued with the soldier she ran her fingers over the cold steel dagger she still held. You could remove them from the doors by force. An elbow thumped her ribs hard and Aragorn shook his head, his hand pulling the knife from the top of her arm brace.

Gritting her teeth she watched the others give their weapons up; it can't be that hard, slowly she removing her sword from her waist, then her quiver and bow that sat gathering dust and reluctantly handed them to the guards who laid them carefully to one side. In the rafters, Eruanna caught sight of the now familiar snaking tale of Branimir and grinned. Closing her eyes she focused on a silent command to the dragon: "Guard my weapons. Kill those men if they lay their fingers on them." The tail flicked violently and knocked one guard's helmet off before it disappeared. She was surprised no one had seen the creature but in her lands stealth was taught to the pets as well as owners and the dragon was far older than she would have imagined. Eruanna handed the men all her visible weapons and they accepted that she had no more with little convincing needed; they stepped aside with very little hesitation allowing the company to pass.

The great hall almost lived up to its name, it was beautifully built. The pillars had eccentric designs carved into them, as did most of the walls. In the center there was a small fire burning down to nothing. At the far end sat a withered man on a throne, his life all but scorched out.

"How quickly men fade" she thought, smiling for once at the gift of immortality. It was then she noticed the eyes of men staring at them with curiosity and at her with pure unadulterated hatred; she shifted closer to Gimli who was nearest to where she now stood, her fingers fumbling in her leather brace on her wrist for a small knife snuggled there.

"Late is the hour at which this wizard chooses to appear, dark spell I name him, ill news and ill guest" hissed a voice, Eruanna's eyes set with fire, he was still in alive, why was he still in alive? He should not be. His punishment had been execution by order of her king for the crime of treason, yet here he stood among kings and like a sovereign he himself acted. Wrath hissed up her body, clinging to her. A hate that she never knew she had begun to boil and fill her with contempt. Control yourself.

Eruanna began to feel unaware of her surroundings, she had to fight the urges to seize Grima by the throat and tear out his soul. She fought with them as Gandalf argued with the king. She heard the cawing of the rooks and the rage inside built up future threatening to brim and wash over everything in the room.

In the back of her mind, an awareness of a shadow creeping up behind her. Spinning to face him, she saw horror on his face then agony as her hand clamped round his throat and squeeze firmly. His spine crunched under her grip and she let him fall to the floor. The raucous was over already, the other men who had attacked her company as Gandalf had battled Saruman's control over Théoden lay out on the floor, the evil fading from within them but the grim face of the young man stared up at her, the unseeing eyes gazing at her with disgust.

"Just like my father did" she found herself mutter before clamping her bloodied hand over her mouth, the first drops of its warmth stinging her lips. The others where following the king out but she did not wish to see Grima's fate, he had an uncanny way of escaping it; she stood, staring in mixed feeling of shock awe at the neck of the man she had killed. The bone poked out through the flesh leaving a halo of red swimming round his head his head, bruises covered the pale skin.

Eruanna turned away, feeling sick, she knew she was capable of killing a man with her bare hands but this was beyond what she had thought she would ever do. She had promised never to do it again, not after the little girl… another part of her still reveled in the sight, delighted in his suffering but that part was somewhere she never wanted to go. It would make me like all other Naira. It would make you no different to Eris.

Wiping the blood on the tunic of the corpse she went to see if the worm had escaped justice, hoping it would distract her mind. Stepping out from the dark halls the moon caressed her face, its sweet healing powers soothing the madness churning within. Eruanna turned her attention to Grima; he was crawling down the steps begging for forgiveness. "I would never beg in such a craven manner, it is quite unflattering of anyone" Eruanna thought, her eyes checking the rafters of the hall again. The dragon was still there; a small, almost unnoticeable plooms of smoke sung through the air. Grima's howls brought her attention back to the present.

"I have only wished to serve you" he grovelled, tugging at the kings grubby furs.

"I'm sure you do" Eruanna muttered sarcastically, wiping blood on her sleeve before inspecting her nails in disinterest. Théoden raised his blade to smite the dirt he had once believed to be a friend but the blow never fell. The king had been stopped by the ranger.

"No my lord, enough blood has been split on his account" Aragorn argued, holding the king back.

"Oh… This is good. This is too good, anyone else speaks now and I will kill them personally," she warned her comrades delightedly, "I want to know who breaks first.". If she had had her friend she did not doubt she would be betting but to her disappointment no one in Edoras was willing to bet on their king and none of her group on Aragorn. Eventually the stalemate below broke and Théoden backed down.

"Get out of my sight" he spat at Grima who reluctantly staggered to his feet and withdrew, bellowing orders at the gathering townsfolk.

"All hail the king," yelled the townsfolk kneeling before their king. The court followed, leaving those who did not belong to the race of men standing alone. "Yes, you do that. All hail the fucking king" she mused bitterly remembering a time when she'd have gladly sun her kings praises.

From the gates there rode a darkened horse. Its rider hooded and cloaked in deep purple. It halted at the bottom of the steps with an elegant flourish of mane and tale. Eruanna narrowed her eyes, squinting into the sun as her stomach knotted with unease.

"Who are you? State your business in Rohan" Théoden ordered wearily, raising his sword once again.

"I am here to speak with my sister. My name is Devae" replied the rider lowering his hood and holding up his hands.

"Devae?" Eruanna breathed, why had her brother come so far from the city? Surly he had women to chase and ale to drink? Surely he had been forbidden?

"Eruanna, sister, I need to speak with you urgently," he called up to her sternly, waving a piece of parchment.

"You never said you had a brother" Legolas whispered, Eruanna winked at him gleefully. There is a lot you don't know Legolas.

"Twin. Twin brother" she corrected before charging down the steps as her brother beckoned to a nearby servant who came over nervously.

"Take my horse to your stables. I want him well cared for. I will fetch him when my business has finished" he instructed the maid, "Eruanna. Tell you elf friend this is a private conversation." She glanced to see Legolas following at a distance. She shook her head at him and trailed after her brother.

"I have had some troubling news from our uncle" Devae began, running his hand through the rusty blonde hair.

"I will save you your words… It is all true" she interrupted; she was in no mood for this discussion. Her brother studied her, his hair reflecting in the moonlight; his eyes momentarily green as her own in her usually unyielding state. He was everything she was not, handsome, charming and charismatic. Born within moments of one another they could not have been more different and yet they were considered identical in all but gender.

"Our uncle…"

"Your uncle. He disowned me…" she insisted, folding her arms defensively as her dragon slunk up to her side and blew furious smoke rings towards her brother.

"Our uncle is furious; he is threatening to have you hung for treason. I love you dear sister and we have lost so many of our family already I cannot lose you too" Devae persisted, his blazon ruby gaze rested on Branimir.

"He does know that hanging me won't work" Eruanna snorted, "They already tried it a while back, it seems I'm very hard to kill."

"Apparently not" he replied curtly. "Sister, I do not know what has swayed you but you had everything and you have thrown it away."

"I didn't have someone who loved me" she snarled, baring her fangs at him. Devae did not flinch.

"I loved you."

"As a brother" she reminded him, "though our father would have had it to be more than that if I hadn't dealt with it." Her brother shivered in revulsion. Once there had been an agreement that they should marry to keep the bloodline clean of all lesser Naira. Eruanna had dealt with it the way she dealt with any engagement her father had placed her in, only it had cost the lives of hundreds of soldiers and the rebellion had lasted far longer than anyone could have planned.

"How's our sister?"

"You mean the queen?" her brother remarked, "Well I believe she is regretting her marriage which we both told her she would" Devae informed her.

"It was a good match" Eruanna mused.

"In the eyes of the subjects but marrying family members so close in blood?" her brother questioned.

"It is not uncommon and you know it, there is no law that states it is wrong, just as we are both free to love both genders, family members are free to do the same. I fear that however is where the leniency ends; we are after all forbidden true love and relationships with non-naira."

"What about you, sister? Are you planning on wedding that elf?" her brother pried, "or are you still not the marrying kind?" Eruanna glowered at him reproachfully and attempted to deny her connection to Legolas.

"I saw the way he looked at you and you at him" he explained. She felt her cheeks glow and saw her brothers hard features break into a smirk. "So, the great Eruanna has a weakness after all and it is in the form of a pointy eared tree lover… will you marry him then?"

"To marry is to sacrifice my freedom, the thing I love most, to chain myself to another and never be allowed to leave, but to marry him would be to make it almost bearable. He would be mine and mine alone and no one else could take that from me" she sighed.

"Come home sister, we all miss you, your comrades need a captain and your family needs their protector."

"I can't" she whispered, looking down at her feet to avoid the bright red feline eyes.

"You would leave us to the kings' mercy? You were the only thing that tempered his wrath, the only thing he dared not cross and now you have abandoned us, I thought you better than that" her brother snarled, all calm disintegrating around him, "We were orphaned because of him, left to fend for ourselves because of him. We do not have a family because of his war!"

"It was a common occurrence for children to loose family and it still is, most of us suffered similar fates or have you forgotten that Devae?" She said icily. Her brother glowered at her before screaming in anger, smashing his fist through the wall of the house. She recoiled away instinctively, the dragon puffing up defensively, shielding her with one wing. Devae lowered his head, his whole body was trembling with rage. Eruanna willed her eyes to change to red and he looked up at her, his face set in a ugly line. Almost tenderly he brushed a callous thumb over her cheek smiling gently before watching her eyes change back to the unnatural green state they spent most of their time in.

"You've changed sister."

"You haven't" she muttered. Her brother smiled weakly at her, the scar across his eye for a moment giving him a disheveled, worn out look and Eruanna bit back an apology. "Would you ask if there is room for me tonight? I have had a long journey."

"No. I will not have you following me around. Go home to your whores, brother, they need you more than I." she sighed, leaving him standing open mouthed in the cold night. It was a relief to leave him behind, she loved him as any sister should but he was a liability and was likely to cause trouble. Each each step her heart felt lighter, ridding her of the guilty burden she had granted herself on her leaving. Across the hall her companions sat discussing the events of the day, Gimli was swigging down the best ale he could find and she followed his example before deciding to intervene in the talks.

* * *

"Mind if I join you?"

"Be our guest" Aragorn answered and she slumped down on the bench, exhausted. A serving girl brought over some food, retreating hurriedly when she caught sight of her changing eyes. Go on…be afraid. I don't care.

"What did he want to talk with you about" Gandalf inquired. She looked up broth the broth she was been picking at with disdain, and forced back the fatty meat. Taking a long swig of the bitter ale she smiled grimly at the wizard.

"He wanted to remind me of where my loyalties should be" she answered, wrinkling her nose in disgust at the unpleasant tasting food.

"And what did you tell him" Gimli interjected, handing her the jug of wine which she poured gratefully into her pitcher.

"I told him he could stick his words where the sun doesn't shine."

"I bet he loved that" Aragorn chuckled. The man seemed only half involved in the conversation. He was scanning the room but Eruanna assumed it was for the new maiden he had met and hoped he had not seen a small scaly dog with wings running rampant in the roofing.

"Oh, he was very amused by it. In fact he was so amused he smashed a hole into the side of someone's house" Eruanna answered cheerily, hoping this would be enough to distract the ranger. "He also wanted a bed for the night but I turned him away" she added.

"You turned your brother away?" Legolas asked, prying the wine from her hands and finishing it, smiling sweetly at her when she realized there was none left in the jug.

"He would have only caused trouble. I would know I had to share a womb with him," she argued.

"What kind of trouble?" Gimli asked curiously.

"Every kind of trouble" she sighed. She let her eyes wander around the room until they rested on a pale girl who held fire in her eyes. "Who's that?"

"Eowyn" Aragorn answered, his interest still elsewhere

"Ah" she mused the name meant nothing to her and she meant nothing to Aragorn. Eruanna ruled out the possibility of a new maiden and assumed her new pet had been spotted. It looked like the future of the company would be interesting with the addition of Branimir. She thought about explaining it but the man looked uncertain so she kept her mouth shut, focusing on the vile food and maps to plan the days to come.


End file.
